The Final Belonging
by JadeLMSkywalker
Summary: COMPLETE.. In a time where death is the only constant in life. The meeting of one such death and the memories up to that point in time. Join us as we remember a great man and as we forge ahead in today's world of denial and acceptance.
1. The Great Loss

The Final Belonging  
  
Epilogue  
  
Great Loss  
  
Current Day  
  
Hermione Granger stands atop of the hill over looking the Burrow and many of her friends as they gather in memory of a dear friend to them all. She watches as the clouds turn from beautiful white to threatening black. She finally sits down as the sky itself seems to cry over the loss of the best person ever known. The Boy Who Lived is reported to live no longer. One month ago today their hearts had been ripped from their bodies as the news arrived, terrible news of the battle where the Boy Who Live was no longer seen and unable to be located.  
  
The darkness starts to squeeze in on her soul, she cries out knowing no one will hear her, no one cares. The tears start to pour down her face mixing with the falling rain as she realizes for the first time how alone she really and truly is. The only person, who's ever cared for her, really cared for her she has pushed away. He cared for her so much it scared her, he didn't do anything or act on it, but he did let her be happy by doing whatever she needed him to do. She didn't realize what it was until after she had chased him away for ever.  
  
Now she knows better, hindsight is always better when looking at the past. You can see things that were never there to be seen before, or so it seems. You don't have to worry about things in the present when looking at the past to see why you're here in this present, though you have to deal with the pain caused by these revelations, these truths that we were once blind too.  
  
It has been one year and one month to the day since she sent her heart away and one month since her life lost meaning. She knows she has no one to blame but herself, though she knows if he knew he would take the blame unto himself before allowing her to feel such things. He loved her, a true love that she never knew until it was too late and fate seems destined to make it so she never will.  
  
She looks up as she hears a person slowly approaching, "Mrs. Weasley," she asks as she recognizes the figure.  
  
"Hermione dear," Molly Weasley says as she gets closer. "We've been worried about you," she says to the soaked figure on the ground.  
  
"I've just been thinking," Hermione says as she stands up and brushes her wet hair from her eyes knowing the rain will hide her tears.  
  
"Are you okay," Molly asks as she takes Hermione into a hug, knowing full well she's been up here crying.  
  
"I miss him," Hermione cries into the embrace pulling Molly closer to her.  
  
"I know dear, we all do," Molly agrees and then she leads the soaked lady down the hill and to the Burrow 


	2. The Emptiness

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything in the world of Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Emptiness  
  
The Burrow  
  
The two of them enter the main room after changing into something dryer and they look around the room and Hermione's surprised by the number of people here to remember such a great soul. She looks over at two former Professors, Dumbledore and McGonagall. She smiles as she remembers how Harry always took their words to heart, ever since the summer after their fifth year Harry never doubted Dumbledore, he knew Dumbledore only wanted what was best for him. Since then Hermione has come to appreciate them almost as much.  
  
Ron stands up from his place on the couch next to his wife, "I," he starts and is instantly forced to stop as he fights against the sob wanting to escape him. After a moment he continues, "I know we're all here to remember a great person, a man unlike any we've ever seen," Ron says to the group. "My best friend, my brother," he says in a whisper but everyone can hear for the room is in total silence. "I first met him when he was trying to get onto the platform to the Hogwarts Express, though I didn't know who he was. He never cared for the fame he had, he never wanted to go through what he did, I was jealous of him for his fame and bravery until one day I realized he didn't want it and would much rather do without, he was envious of my life and family," Ron says but is unable to continue as the tears finally pour out of his eyes.  
  
"He was forced to carry such a burden," Remus Lupin says continuing to tell a story about the man lost to them. "He was so forgiving and so caring; he was able to accept a truth I didn't even believe. He was able to love a man who was to have killed his parents, he learned to love when he wasn't even showed the way," Remus says before he too is forced to stop talking.  
  
"I met him when the family went to the world cup, but I knew of him before when he helped to get a dragon from Hogwarts to me in Romania and when he saved my little sister from the Chamber of Secrets," Charles says to the group at large. "He was a dose of reality to me; I've never seen anyone so interested in the world around him, innocent is the best word to describe him. As Ron has said he's become family," Charles says honestly, "I've fought beside him and I'm honored to have been able to know him," he says blinking back the tears.  
  
"As Charles said, I met him at the world cup and knew of him before," Bill agrees, "I too was able to fight in many a battle beside this great hero, my brother, and I'll forever miss his easy manor, his simple humor. He could turn the darkest of nights into the funniest of story telling, he had a heart of gold and gave freely to those around him never expecting anything in return," Bill says as he too starts to cry.  
  
"I started out not being able to speak to him or remain in the same room when he was there," Ginny says as the tears continue to flow down her cheeks unchecked. "He never made fun of me for this, he was always kind to me and he later helped me to find the true man of my dreams," she says looking down at her husband Neville, "he helped me to see I didn't care about fame, fortune, but what I did care about was love. He became my brother and I became the sister he never had. I've never fought with him and I'm honored to have been able to call him my brother," she says with a sad smile.  
  
"He was the best seeker we ever flown with," Fred says looking over at George who nods in agreement. "He was the best friend anyone could ask for, he didn't do anything half way," Fred continues.  
  
"He always went for it with everything he had," George says as Fred drifts off, "When the Bludger broke his arm he still continued on until he found the Snitch," he says as he too drifts off.  
  
"He helped us to become what we are today, he did so willingly and without hesitation," Fred picks up. "He made but one request, to buy Ron new robes," he says.  
  
Everyone in the room gasps at this, they have never been told this, "he bought them," Ron asks in shock.  
  
"He paid for them and the shop," George says with a knowing nod, "he then continued to help us when we needed it," he says shaking his head, "he convinced us not to join in the battle but to help from the home front, to help come up with new gadgets that would aide, he knew we would not make good fighters but would make wonderful espionage equipment," George says with a regretful voice.  
  
"He helped us to keep everything hidden and secret for the Order, he helped us to, to," Fred drifts off.  
  
"He was our brother," George says taking the focus off his twin, "we'll miss him," he finishes for the both of them.  
  
"He never made fun of me," Neville Longbottom says from his place beside his crying wife. "He was always kind to me, he was the only person who respected me for who I was," he says to the group gathered there. "He defended and helped me to learn how to defend myself against others. I was proud to be accepted into his squadron, I was proud to fight side by side with him and I knew he was protecting all of us. He's the person who helped me to realize I love Ginny; he helped me to tell her about my feelings while he continued to keep his love and feelings hidden within. He tried to protect everyone by keeping them at a distance, but he knew he couldn't for he would die inside. He told me one day, that he'd thought about just disappearing and never telling anyone where he was but he couldn't for he knew if he did he would die. He hated he needed us to live and he felt he was only putting us in danger by being near us. It was this speech, this confession that showed me I shouldn't fear telling Ginny how I feel. Harry was a brother to me and I'll miss him," Neville says to the mass as he holds tightly to his wife as she cries harder into his shoulder.  
  
"I doubted him," Seamus says, "I thought all the fame went to his head; I never knew he couldn't lie. It wasn't until later I learned this; it wasn't until he gave the interview in our fifth year that I realized he was telling the truth. He never held it against me; he never hated me for disbelieving him. He simply smiled and said it's alright and we're friends and have always been," he says turning to his wife, "I learned a lot from him, it's because of his strength, his belief I took my stand against such evil, I'm honored to have fought beside him and I'll forever miss him," Seamus finishes.  
  
"I first met Harry when my three sons stole my flying car and went to rescue him from his relatives; I was well informed of him through said three sons and the fact he was The Boy Who Lived. But I was unprepared to see the man in children's clothing. He smiled at me even though I asked him some of the most stupid questions, he more than likely thought I was crazy, but he humored me and never once got mad. Over time I guess you could say he became family. He's like a son to Molly and me. He was forced to endure more than any person should. He took this willingly and never complained too much about it. After his fifth year and losing his godfather he seemed to change considerably, he stopped taking chances," he pauses as he gets a look from his sons, "well he stopped taking other people with him," he corrects. "He'll be missed," he says as his wife wraps her arms around him crying into his shirt.  
  
"I first met Harry in King's Crossing as he was trying to find the platform, I wondered why such a kind young man was forced to be there alone," Mrs. Weasley says to the group as she cries. "It soon became evident to me through Ron, Harry had become like a brother to him and that he didn't know anything about his parents. Over time he became our son, he was always helpful, he was always curious as to how everything worked, he was always very kind and understanding," she says wiping her eyes. "His laughter, his smiles, his jokes, him trying to get one over on the twins and succeeding, will be greatly missed. I'll miss him coming to me to listen to my worries though he never told me his he always cared and he always listened to those who needed him. He never judged anyone, for he knew what it was like to be wrongfully judged," she says with a small sob, "I'll miss him dearly," she finishes unable to speak anymore.  
  
"I remember when Dean wasn't able to levitate the feather in class," Professor Flitwick says as he takes the spotlight from the tearful Mrs. Weasley. "The feather exploded leaving both Dean and Harry looking nice and charred. I remember wondering what his reaction would be, if he would shout, yell, and get angry with Dean. He did none of these, he sat there looking wide eyed staring at the slowly falling burned feather and then simply turned to look at me and said, 'I think we're gonna need another feather Professor,' with that I new he was different than any student I'd ever met. He wasn't mad about the burns on his face, he didn't care he looked as though he just hugged a smoldering log, he was enjoying the surprise of the moment too much to care. He found the moment entertaining. This moment set the course of his classes with me. I always looked forward to what he would come up with to say. I was never disappointed," Flitwick says with barely controlled emotions. "I'm honored to have been able to fight beside such a great man, I'm honored to have been able to teach such an entertaining student and I'll miss him and his smile," Flitwick finishes as his voice starts to crack.  
  
"I remember the feather incident oh so clearly," Dean says with a smile and a small laugh, "along with all of my, other blow up stunts. I'd done something like this earlier with a different partner and they shouted at me for my stupidity. Yet when that happened, I knew for sure I'd just pissed off The Great Harry Potter. I waited for his explosion of fury and I nearly passed out when he asked for another feather with such awe and humor in his voice I couldn't help but smile," Dean says with a smile on his face at the memories.  
  
"After that moment I knew he'd be a force to be reckoned with and a true friend. He's a very true friend, always forgiving and apologizing to us for disturbing our sleep when he'd wake from his nightmare screaming. We understood, we also knew and could see the tolls the dreams were having on him. He never weighed us down with them. He even helped Ron and Hermione to reconcile their differences after their very nasty break up. He hated seeing them fight, he hated them being sad. He never chose sides; he never took one over the other, and was always there for either of them. I think it was this more than anything else that allowed them to continue their friendship; it was this that showed me the true meaning of friendship and love. For he loved them both with all his heart and he hated they might be in danger because of knowing him. He needed for them to have each other if anything were ever to happen to him and he succeeded not only in that, but teaching the rest of us in the same year dorm a very important life lesson," Dean says to the gathering mourners.  
  
"I remember when he had that dream about Mr. Weasley just before the Christmas break. He didn't care about the fact he was in shock, all he cared about was getting help to him before it was too late. He didn't care what happened to himself; he only wanted to help others. I was honored to know him; I'm honored to have been able to call him my friend. I'm honored to have been able to serve with him and by him. He treated everyone as the most important person in the world, he never got too angry with any of us, I'll miss him," Dean finishes.  
  
"I met Harry during the summer before his fifth year; he didn't seem to want to come with us. Yet this reaction was understandable, he didn't know most of us. I helped him pack; I was able to see the room he was forced to remain in for the duration of his stay at his relatives. I was amazed with the fact the great Harry Potter wasn't famous in the Muggle world as well as our world. He didn't comment on who he was it was as though he would much rather be, well someone else. It took some time for me to realize he didn't believe he was anything special," Tonks says honestly.  
  
"As soon as I realized this we were able to become friends, I know his fifth year was anything but easy, I know he was very angry that summer and school year, but he was still kinder than most of the people I've ever seen," she continues as the tears slide down her face at the memories. "Since then I too have fought in his squadron and have been saved many times by him. He never complained about my clumsiness, he always tried to help me feel better about myself and my abilities. I'll miss him more than I ever thought possible," she finishes unable to continue.  
  
"When I stepped into the class room when Mr. Potter was in his first lesson in my class, I must admit I humiliated him beyond reason, I did so intentionally," Professor Snape says surprising the people there with the regret they can hear in his voice at his confession. "I continued this until his last year at Hogwarts, during his fifth year I was especially hard on him," Professor Snape continues. "I was placed with the difficult task of teaching him Occulumancy and I failed. I was unable to see past how much I hated his father to see the boy before me was nothing like his father," he explains. "It took him risking his own life to save mine for me to see him for who he really was," Severus explains. "I felt indebted to him and thought he'd rub it in," he pauses, "he didn't, in fact he never even brought it up. To say I was surprised is an understatement," he smiles at the memory.  
  
"I confronted him one day about what he was trying to play; he was honestly confused by my question. He told me he didn't want anything in return, he just wanted to, needed to help me," Severus says softly and sincerely. "After that, I took a look at the boy who first arrived in my class and I realized I was wrong, oh so very wrong. He could've let me die, he had every reason to let me die and only one to help me. He respected me though I'd never respected him, I do now and am honored to have known him and to have fought with him," he finishes his memories.  
  
"I met Harry before Hermione's second year at Hogwarts," Mr. Granger says, "well we were introduced to each other briefly, but it was at Diagon Alley so we didn't have time to really talk with him," he corrects. "I'd of course heard all about him from my daughter who told us everything about her great friends and their dangerous adventures. I was happy beyond words to hear Hermione had finally found friends worthy of her friendship. I'd feared she wouldn't. I latter learned from Ron it was Harry who made their friendship possible. It was Harry who helped Ron and Hermione to return to friends after they'd broken up," he says with a sad smile. "I remember when he came to our house after graduating from Hogwarts," as he says this everyone in the room looks up at him in shock, including Hermione. They had not known this.  
  
"He stopped in the day before he was to leave for training. He knew Hermione wasn't going to be there so he was there only to speak with us," he continues. "We talked," he says pointing to his wife and himself, "for the whole day, I was surprised by his kindness and his caring nature. I finally got to know the man who'd changed my daughter from the insecure little girl who first stepped onto the platform into the brave lady she is now. I was honored to talk with him that day," he says looking over at his crying wife. "He arrived shortly after eight in the morning; he gave us an owl as a gift. I didn't know anything about owning owls or that you could, turns out our daughter had forgot to mention this small fact," he says looking over at a blushing Hermione.  
  
"He instructed us on how to use him, and gave us treats and such for him. Prometheus became very useful, our only form of communication with our wayward daughter and Harry," he tells them all. "By nightfall we'd talked the whole day, he had to leave to catch his bus to get to school, he took his last day free from school to come and visit us. He gave us something we always wished for but never dreamed possible that day, we'd gotten to know a great man who we'd heard so much about and had seen on few occasions, we continued to speak with him and to get to know him more so over the years since that day. I can honestly say he became the son we never had and he didn't even know it," Mr. Granger finishes off with regret.  
  
"The day he came to visit us, David," Mrs. Granger says pointing to her husband, "had to quickly run to the store to pick up some supplies," she tells them. "It was during this time Harry asked me a favor I was honored to keep, he asked me to keep him updated on Hermione. He asked for me to tell him if she was hurt, either emotionally or physically and to let him know anything I could and to please not tell Hermione about it, he didn't want her to know. I made my promise to him and ever since that day I did," she says to her shocked daughter.  
  
"You're his secret source," she asks in shock.  
  
"Yes dear, I was the one who told him about Jack," she confirms. "I asked him not to tell you so you wouldn't get mad with me or him for me informing him about you without me informing you about him. I was surprised to hear from you after his three day visit and I was ecstatic he was willing and able to help you. I loved him for it. He helped to put the life back into your eyes and soul. He never once talked bad about anyone in our letters and I knew he was having very difficult times. When he took his vacation to come and see you after Jack, he got in trouble, he wasn't supposed to leave the area but he did. He didn't care what they'd do to him; he was too worried about you. He didn't know if he could help you, but he was damned if anyone was going to stop him from trying," she says with a smile.  
  
"We talked almost weekly, I told him about you and everything in our lives," she explains. "He cared about us," she says pointing to David and herself, "he always wrote to us even if he didn't have the time to. Sometimes it was just a small note saying he was too busy to write at the moment, but he let us know he was okay. Sometimes he wrote three or four feet of parchment in the tiniest of writing. He never did tell us what he was going through, but we could tell it was horrible. He didn't want to burden us with his pain, even though we burdened him with our own and yours," she says crying into David's embrace. "I'll miss writing him, I'll miss reading his words that never failed to make me smile and lift my soul," she finishes.  
  
"When James and Lily told me they were expecting a child, I knew then the child would be a great one. Though I never expected them to die, I never thought their child would be without them in its life. The day of their death, I waited on Privet drive and watched the Muggles in the area. I observed his relatives with distaste and knew they wouldn't care for him as they should," Minerva McGonagall says softly as she fights against the emotions once again fighting to get to the surface.  
  
"When Albus arrived that night, I understood his reasons, but I didn't want poor Harry to live there. Eleven years passed since that night and I found myself looking down upon the new coming students knowing he would be among them. I couldn't figure out who he was, I hoped he wouldn't be full of hatred or anger. When I seen the scrawny looking boy standing on the steps next to Mr. Weasley I knew I had been correct in my observations all those years ago. The Dursley's didn't take care of him, they didn't care for him, he was just there," she informs them of her first impression of this young man. "I must admit my pride for him as he grew and defeated the most difficult of tasks. His life was never an easy one, but he stood up to the challenges with honor and courage beyond his years. I'm honored to have known such a great man, such a dear friend, his loss is a great one to everyone who ever knew him," she finishes quickly before she loses the fight on her emotions.  
  
"I knew of Harry before I'd even met him," Hermione says to the group. "I know he was well known to the Wizarding world, but I was Muggle born. I read all about this boy who defeated the undefeatable at the age of one. I knew for a fact he would be easy to spot; I knew he would be self-centered and rude. I knew he'd want the center of attention. He was after all the Boy Who Lived and the most popular and well known name in many years, little did I know how wrong I was," she says with sad smile.  
  
"When I stepped into the booth containing him and Ron I was shocked to see he wasn't any of the things I knew he had to be. I was shocked to see a shy boy who didn't even know a thing about his parents, magic, or anything about his own past," she tells them. "I so wanted to have friends," she says looking over at her parents, "I was never the one to get friends, but I didn't know how. It seemed all I could do was piss people off. Yet, even during all this, even though he didn't heed my warnings, he never was rude to me or mean. He wasn't friendly either, but it was only because I reputed him," she tells them.  
  
"Then came Halloween and the mountain troll," she says getting a smile from the Professors and a snort from Ron. "Well needless to say the three of us became friends and were inseparable for many years to come," she says not wanting to drag this out too far, for she knows the tears are still rolling down her face. "Right after Sirius died Harry became distant, he didn't tell us anything. We thought it was because he'd just lost his godfather. Though this was a large part of it, it wasn't all of it. I didn't learn what it was until after graduating and joining the Order. To say I was shock, I think I cried myself to sleep that night," she confesses. "I understood his distancing, I hated he didn't tell me, but I understood. He helped me to see Ron and I could never be lovers as we tried to be, but we're meant to always be friends and that Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's were my family which is why the relationship didn't last. I'm thankful for his trust and his knowledge," she says with a knowing nod from Ron.  
  
"He came to me after my divorce and healed my broken heart. I didn't know how he'd heard and he refused to tell me. He never even told me he was breaking the rules just to visit me. I did however realize he'd come to help me. I was very grateful for this. He just showed up at my door and held me while I cried, knowing but not knowing what was wrong. He never said anything but soothing words as I cried myself to sleep in his caring arms. I woke later to him fixing dinner, we talked all during dinner, remembering our school days and laughing at them. After dinner I poured my soul out to him and he glued the pieces of my heart back together. We spent the next three days having fun, he spent those three days making sure the glue was working," she says with a knowing smile.  
  
"I loved him and I didn't even know it," she tells them. "One year ago I pushed him away from me with the force of lightning, he never got mad at me, he never shouted or yelled, but I could see the pain in his eyes as he wished me well," she tells them something they'd all figured out and could never figure out how to fix. "I broke his heart and mine that day and I've regretted it ever since, so much so I couldn't ever look him in the eyes again. If I could tell him right now how I feel, I would without hesitation, I miss him and he'll be the only soul mate for me. I'll love him till I die and I'll miss and cry for him until my last breath, he isn't here to glue this broken heart," she says finally breaking down in tears.  
  
"I knew and loved him dearly," Dumbledore says to the group. "I was the one who witnessed the Prophecy that changed his life so drastically, I was the one who placed him with relatives who hated and despised him so, I was the one who forced him to return there every year, I was the one who kept him in the dark, I was the cause of so much of his pain, he had every reason to hate me and only one not to," Dumbledore tells them, the twinkle absent from his eyes.  
  
"Yet even though he knew all this, even though he was mad with me for a time, he forgave me of everything and loved me as no one ever has. He once called me the grandfather he never had, the father he lost and the friend he could trust and never have to explain anything to for I already knew it," he says as the group laughs through their tears with the truth of this statement. "He told me once all he had to do was think of being in all of our presence and he could find the peace that seemed to be eluding him. I watched him grow from the boy he was forced to be to the man he chose to be. I've never been more proud of him; I'll miss his smile, the twinkle in his eyes as he tells stories to eager listeners. His very essence demanded respect, but he personally never did," he says as everyone in the room nods in agreement.  
  
"I remember the day he came to me, it was shortly after I'd just informed him of the greatest of burdens he must carry. I knew the day he walked out of my office right after the death of his godfather, I knew he had every right to hate me and that day he did. So when he stepped into my office and asked me to be his secret keeper, to say I was shocked, honored beyond belief and the proudest I had ever been is an understatement," he continues to everyone surprise. "I asked him why he'd wish for me to be his keeper when I'd caused him so much pain. He smiled and told me 'you may have placed me in a place where no one cared about me, you may have told me to return there each year, and this may be true. The fact I can't over look and won't over look is the reason behind why, you're the only person who cared for me all of my life, you've protected me beyond reason. I love you as more than a Professor or Headmaster. You've become my grandfather, my father, and my friend. I trust you with my feelings and with my secrets,'" Albus tells the group with a tear rolling down his cheek into his sliver beard. "He was the son I never had," he says sadly as the room remains silent in memory of the kindest man they have ever known.  
  
"And as his Secret Keeper, it is now time for me to tell you one of his secrets as per his request," Dumbledore informs them. "I was given the knowledge he possessed, the care he had for those he called family," he continues. "For Harry had come to believe he had no friends," he pauses as a shocked whisper erupts in the room.  
  
"He knew us only as," he says silencing the whispers and pain caused by those words, he continues telling them there is more to be said. All eyes turn to Dumbledore, waiting silently to hear just what Harry knew them as. "Family," he finishes as everyone bursts into fresh tears at these words. "He considered all here as the family he never had," he tells the stunned gatherers.  
  
Dumbledore pauses for a moment as everyone continues in shocked tears and whispers; he looks around at them each individually for a moment before going on to the next one. "Is this really that surprising," he asks knowingly. Everyone pauses in their whisperings to think about this question and they find the answer surprising, "I didn't think so," he says seeing their reaction to his question. "He was rejected by his biological family but embraced so tightly by his family of the heart, namely us," he says with a gentle wave of his hand to indicate all here. "More surprisingly is he returned our embraces, he was able to love when he had never known what it was," he continues to tell them. "He will be greatly missed," he finishes with a small nod and another tear. 


	3. Refusing to Believe

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything in the world of Harry Potter. Though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Refusing to Believe  
  
Leaky Cauldron Current Day  
  
In the darkness of the pub, a tall form sits in the farthest corner of the room. The form is well known to many there, some closer than others, some from their time at school or some from rumors or the Daily Prophet. The form picks up the tankard of drink and swigs it down in one gulp, finishing off the ale held within the confines of the glass. Tom the bartender looks over warily at his friend of many years. Getting another refill he walks over to the table, "Hagrid," he says quietly, "this is the last one you can have tonight, I have the room upstairs ready for you," Tom says to the giant of a man.  
  
Everyone knows why he is here; everyone knows why he is drinking more than he has ever drunk before. His young friend and the hope of the Wizarding World, has just been pronounced dead by the Ministry of Magic. Tom knows Hagrid had a special spot in his heart just for Harry, just as Tom knows Harry had a special spot in his heart for the giant. Harry was one of the very few people who loved Hagrid for who he is and not what he is or isn't. "Come on," Tom says as Hagrid polishes off the last drink, "off to bed with yeah," Tom says with a sadness he has never known before.  
  
Tom was around during the last time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power. It was devastation beyond belief, there was no where to turn to for hope. This time there was. Until now that is. This hope, the destiny of all Wizards, Witches, Fairies, and all of the magical community rested heavily on the shoulders of one small boy. Tom realized many years ago that placing such a burden on young Harry Potter was cruel and unfair. However, Tom himself found hope in the boy. A hope now lost. A hope so lost they haven't even been able to locate his body, or parts of it.  
  
Hagrid grunts in disapproval, "A'other drink 'om," he says in request.  
  
"Hagrid, you know Harry wouldn't want you to do this to yourself just because he died," Tom reminds his friend and faithful costumer.  
  
"Harry, 'n't dead," Hagrid shouts loudly as he stands up nearly throwing the table and its contents across the room, "you 'ear me, 'arry ain't dead," he thunders as he walks briskly out of the Pub and into the chilly night air of London. "He ain't," Hagrid says over and over as he walks endlessly and unknowingly down the dark streets of England. "He ain't dead an' I'll pro'e it," he finally declares as he stops in his tracks. For the first time in over a month Hagrid smiles, he has a plan. For a moment he reflects on the many time Harry, Ron and Hermione had come to him with their odd far fetched ideas on what was happening. He loved to see the three of them working so closely together, he loved being visited by them, but most of all he loved them with all his heart. They are the few people who loved him for who he is, not what he did or didn't do, they loved him for who he is not what kind of blood he has or what others accused him of. They believed in him as their friend.  
  
Increasing his speed and the length of his massive steps, he starts to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm comin' 'arry," he calls loudly into the rainy night sky. "I'm comin', just you 'ait for me 'arry, I'll find y'" he roars out his promise. 


	4. True Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and even then it is thin.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
True Friendship  
  
Past  
  
The Ministry of Magic thought it would be a great idea to put Aurors and Healers together so that unnecessary loss of life was put to an end. This was one of their better ideas. So it was put into work, she was the first female Healer to actually go out into the field. She was first assigned to a very handsome man called Jack Johnson, and soon they started dating. She thought it was the best thing that could ever happen. She was wrong. They had gotten married and Jack had refused to allow any of her old friends to come to the wedding, so she wasn't able to see them. A short time later however, she was handed a piece of paper announcing his request for a divorce. A very tragic end to the love she thought she always wanted. Shortly after their divorce Jack was promoted to a desk job which he gladly took, and she later realized the only reason he'd divorced her was because he'd gotten promoted.  
  
Harry had come to her apartment not even two weeks after the divorce was finalized, as soon as he heard about it, and sat with her until the early morning hours as she poured out her soul to him and cried seemingly endlessly on his shoulder. He just listened; he just held her and rocked her gently as though he had all the time in the world to spend with her. He never rushed her, she remembers the day as clearly as though it had just happened.  
  
There's a soft tentative knock on her door, she wipes her eyes as she reluctantly gets up from the couch she's been crying on for the past month or so. She doesn't know who it is, she doesn't care, all she wants to do is die and to stop feeling this intense pain in her heart. She throws open the door without looking at whom is standing on the other side, "Go away," she all but growls as she turns around to slam the door in who's ever face.  
  
"I will if you wish," a soft reply stops her in her tracks. Instantly turning around she finally looks at the person who'd knocked softly on her door.  
  
"Harry," she says in shocked question, she is more than surprised, last she knew he was on special assignment. A very dangerous special assignment, one she knows very few people return from and she had feared for her friends return.  
  
"Hello Hermione," he says just as quietly.  
  
"Hello," she says incredulously, "is that all you have to say after all this time," she says smiling for the first time in weeks as she throws her arms around him in a tight hug.  
  
"I thought it would be a good start," he says once she releases him and pulls him by the hand into her apartment, quickly closing out the rest of the world.  
  
At his words she can't help but laugh, "my god Harry, how are you," she asks him as the two of them sit down, her on her couch and him in the closest chair so he can look at her more directly.  
  
Harry shrugs his shoulders, "alive," he says to her honestly.  
  
"I've been so worried about you," she confesses loving the fact she is talking with him again.  
  
"I've been worried about you too," he says with a small smile.  
  
Hermione's heart lifts as she sees his smile, she doesn't know what it is about Harry, but he's always able to make her feel better just by being in the same room. "What brings you to this part of the world," she asks returning his smile.  
  
"On vacation," he says with a dismissing shrug.  
  
"On vacation," she repeats, "and you use your vacation to come visit me," she asks startled.  
  
"Who better," he asks her looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
She knows he can tell she's hurting, he always knows, she also knows he can see she has been crying. "Anyone," she says truthfully, "I'm not worthy of friends," she says as the tears start to flow once again.  
  
He's by her side in an instant and pulls her into a hug as she bursts into tears, burying her face in his strong shoulder. "That's my girl," she hears as she cries, "let it all out," he tells her over and over until sleep takes her away.  
  
Sometime later she wakes up to the soft sounds of someone in her kitchen; she's startled at first until she remembers her visitor. She opens her eyes to find she's still on the couch and is covered by the blanket that lay across the back of the couch. She smiles as she hears his soft whistling as he moves about in her kitchen. Slowly sitting up she wraps the blanket around her as she stands up and walks over to the entrance to the kitchen where she's able to see her best friend working over her stove. She watches him as he moves easily about her kitchen preparing food to eat, it is then she realizes how hungry she is.  
  
"Awake are you," he asks as he stirs what's in the pan.  
  
"Yeah," she yawns in answer.  
  
"You okay," he asks her looking over in her direction.  
  
She can't help but smile at this, "as long as I have you as a friend I will be," she says knowing it is truth.  
  
"Good," he smiles at her, "have a seat, the food will be ready in a moment," he says with a nod of his head to the table on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
She smiles and shakes her head at him, but is grateful to him for not pressing the matter yet, though she knows he will and she doesn't mind. She knows he only wants to help, in any way he can, even if it means cooking dinner and letting her cry on his shoulder. She walks over to the table and is shocked with what she sees there. There are two plates set across from each other, two glasses, silverware, and two side dishes with pineapple with cottage cheese on top, a bowl of freshly cooked rolls, a pan of green beans, a picture of some sort of drink, and two napkins. She smiles at the sight as she throws the blanket around the back of her chair and takes her seat.  
  
Not too much later Harry comes over with the other pan and sets it in the middle of the table, "screw-doles," he says in reference to the food in the pan. "I don't know if you've ever had them or not, but its pretty good stuff," he says to her.  
  
"It looks great," she says smiling her thanks to him.  
  
The two of them ate dinner and talked quietly about things long since past, Hogwarts, their holidays as kids, her current job and how great it is to see each other. After dinner was over the two of them washed and put the dishes away, Harry pointing out to her that there are leftovers and she shouldn't let them go to waste. To which she laughs knowing he's teasing her and she's ever so happy to have him around her. After they finished with the dishes the two of them went out and sat on the couch and Harry finally asked her what was wrong, to which she poured her heart out and cried seemingly endlessly as he held her tightly to him.  
  
She woke the next morning to find herself in her own bed, she sat up thinking what happened yesterday was only a dream, but she still feels better in her heart. She doesn't know what it is about Harry, but he seems able to heal people just by listening to them. She's never been able to figure it out, though she admits she hasn't really looked into it. She doesn't want it to lose its magic.  
  
Getting up from the bed she takes a shower and gets dressed for the day to come and for the first time in what seem forever she doesn't dread life. She walks out into the front room and can't help the smile from crossing her face as she looks at her sleeping visitor on the same couch she sleep on the day before. He looks so young and care free when he's asleep. She walks over to the chair he had taken when he first came in yesterday and watches him breathe in and out.  
  
It is then she realizes they haven't talked about him, not once have they talked about his current life and what he has gone through. She also realizes the great Harry Potter has never before taken a vacation. She feels a tear slowly slide down her cheek as she puts four and four together and she can't help the feeling of gratitude in her heart for the man in front of her.  
  
"Hmm, no," a sad voice mumbles from the couch. Hermione instantly looks at him more closely and realizes he's having another dream. Her heart accelerates for fear of what he is forced to see, forced to undergo. She's never met anyone who's been forced to undergo so much, so young. She gets up from her chair and goes over to him.  
  
She places her hand on his head feeling the heat, the sweat there, "Harry," she says to him knowing he'll wake up from her words.  
  
Instantly his eyes flash open and she is greeted with his emerald green eyes, "morning," he says after a moment.  
  
She smiles at him knowing he hates talking about his dreams and since their fifth year at Hogwarts hasn't told anyone but Dumbledore about them. "Good morning Harry," she says kneeling down beside him. He watches her move, never taking his eyes from hers. "How did you hear," she asks him.  
  
He smiles and shrugs slightly knowing she won't take no for an answer, she's still startled with how well he does know her. "If I tell you how, then I won't be able to continue to be updated with your progress," he tells her honestly as he sits up and puts his glasses on.  
  
"Why," she asks him sitting next to him.  
  
He looks at her for a moment, "you're my friend," he says at last as though that is all the answer she needs. She raises her eyebrows and he shrugs back. "Hermione," he says after a moment not knowing what else to say. "I only have three days vacation," he says to her and instantly she regrets asking him these questions, for pouring out her heart to him. He sees this and shakes his head to stop her train of thought, "let's not waste time on why I'm here and let's get having some fun," he tells her bumping gently into her shoulder putting an instant stop to her regret.  
  
"I love you," she says honestly.  
  
Harry beams at her his most brilliant smile, "and I love you," he says putting his hand out, "friends forever," he offers and she takes his hand accepting his offer.  
  
"And ever, forever and beyond," she says giggling.  
  
The two of them spent the next three days talking and having fun, Hermione couldn't remember a time since they graduated since she's had this much fun. They went to a couple of Muggle movies, a couple of fun parks, Diagon Alley, the mall where Harry introduced Hermione to a fun game of can you guess what the Muggle is thinking, they even went to the Burrow to see the Weasley's, and they walked a lot not really caring where they ended or how they went about getting there.  
  
It was a sad day when they had to Part Company yet once again, "Harry," Hermione says as she walks him to the door of her apartment.  
  
"Yeah," he says looking at her as he swings his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she says giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He smiles, "any time," he tells her as he gives her a hug then walks out of her life once again. Yet for Hermione it isn't as though she will never see him again, he isn't rejecting her, he will still learn about her through some secret source he has and refuses to tell her about. She can't help but smile at this thought; she can't help the feeling in her heart knowing he cares for her so much that he has found a way of knowing how she is even when she doesn't tell him. She loves him more than she will ever tell. He is her best friend, her sanity, her family.  
  
(A/N I would love any help with this story, any suggestions are welcome... Please R/R. Thank you Jade Skywalker.) 


	5. Confessions of Sorrows

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing but the weak plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Confessions of Sorrows  
  
The Burrow  
  
Current Day  
  
As soon as Dumbledore finished telling people of Harry's true feelings, the room was plunged into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was a silence of memory. "Since he was a year old to his eleventh year he lived in a world that hated him, a world that wanting nothing to do with him, or who he could be or who he would become. A world that was cruel to him and uncaring. He was emotionally and," he pauses here wondering how many of those here know this next part, "physically abused," he finishes with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
As everyone hears this the room takes a collective gasp. Dumbledore watches the reactions of those in the room and is shocked to learn very few really did know this. Ron and Hermione seem to be the only ones not surprised by this news. "I see not many of you knew about this small fact," Dumbledore observes.  
  
"Some of us suspected," Minerva says with a small whisper. After hearing her say this a few heads nod in agreement, thou most of the heads belong to the Weasley family and a few of the other Professors. "But we never knew for sure," she finishes sounding ashamed of missing something so big.  
  
"Don't worry," Dumbledore tells her with a small smile of his own. "He didn't want anyone to know," he continues.  
  
"Why not," Molly asks wondering why she never knew, why he never told her.  
  
"He didn't want to be that much more un-normal," Hermione says with a small sigh.  
  
"He thought he deserved it for causing his parents deaths," Ron adds on with a small croak.  
  
"WHAT," most of the people shouted in shock.  
  
Hermione looks over at Ron and raises an eyebrow in question and Ron nods in return, "his Aunt," she starts to say as everyone looks away from Ron to her. "Told him as a child his parents where on the way to the orphanage to drop him off when they couldn't," she continues to say to them as she sits down in the closest empty chair which happens to be next to her parents, her mother quickly encloses her daughter in a hug as they listen to the horror their friend, son, brother, uncle, grandson went through. "He was told they weren't able to do it, they couldn't leave him there," she says as the tears start to fall once again. "So they went and got drunk so they could try it again. On the way back they got in a car crash, killing them and scaring him, this is how they explained his lightening scar. They then continued to taunt him by saying they got landed with him and that they should finish what his parents had started," she finishes.  
  
"Those evil people," Flitwick says in his shrill voice.  
  
"Imagine what he was thinking when Hagrid showed up," Ron says to them smiling for the first time in what feels forever.  
  
Hermione snorts at this comment, "he couldn't believe what he was hearing let alone seeing. He refused to believe he was a Wizard, but," she pauses as she tries to think about how he explained it too her. "He once told me he couldn't help but trust Hagrid, it felt as though he was familiar, even family, though he couldn't remember ever meeting him," she says.  
  
"From what he told us, he received his first letter to Hogwarts shortly after going to the zoo for the first time," Ron continues the story as he realizes Hermione is having difficulty. "I gather this is where he first realized he could talk to snakes, he accidentally set one free and got his cousin stock behind the glass," he says with a shrug not really knowing what Harry had said.  
  
"I remember that," Fred says. "He told us," he says pointing to George and himself, "about it one time when we were taunting him about the fact he didn't have a sense of humor," Fred informs them.  
  
"We laughed ourselves to sleep that night," George finishes.  
  
"He recalled that story to us," David says to the group, "he said though he paid dearly for that event it was still a great source of humor to him," he says looking at his wife, Alexandra. "I didn't even think about how he paid for it," he whispers to her with horror in his eyes.  
  
"How could anyone harm such a sweet young man," Molly asks shocked by this information shared with them, information she didn't even suspect. "What kind of friend does that make me for not noticing," she cries into her husbands embrace.  
  
"I am afraid that is a question we have found no answer to," Dumbledore says to her and the rest of those gathered here. After a moment of silence, and when no one else made any movement to comment Dumbledore decided it was time for him to continue with the history of the one person who they all wish were here with them, but can't be. "When he first arrived into the world of magic he was, for lack of any better words, assaulted by his fame," he says as everyone chuckles at the understatement of this comment. "He never believed he should be famous, he never felt worthy of it and he didn't really want it anyway," he continues. "Everyone or most everyone knows what occurred during his time at Hogwarts, though his summers are still a mystery, he never once talked about how he alone was able to do things. He refused to take credit for anything; he always blushed furiously and said it was only luck, luck that he has such great friends. He credited everything to the two of you," he says looking pointedly at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry never wanted the two of you to be put into those positions; he never wanted anyone else to be harmed because of him. He always did everything he could to protect others, even if he didn't know them, but especially if he knew them," Dumbledore pauses as a small laugh can be heard at this point. "He was so young to carry such a burden, to carry such knowledge," he pauses here as the full meaning comes to him, the meaning of the prophecy and what has occurred. "Those closest to him remember the drastic changes in him after his fifth year. No one knows what occurred that summer, not even his Secret Keeper," he says with a smile at the truth of this statement. "However, everyone here knows about his sixth year," he reminds everyone knowingly. He knows there are people here who still are unable to believe what happened that year, just as there are some who are very ashamed for their actions and choices. However, everyone here knows Harry never held anything against them and was in fact glad it happened only to him rather than to others.  
  
"yes," Professor McGonagall agrees, "there is a lot that happened that year I still regret to this very day, I know there are a lot of people who feel the same way," she says and surprisingly a lot of people nod in agreement with her assumption.  
  
"Yes," Hermione says in agreement as the very first mistake came to mind, "Ron and I telling him on the train about us getting together over the summer holiday," she whispers.  
  
"he took it better than I thought he would," Ron admits still surprised after all these years, "even though I now know why he did it," he tells the room as he gets shocked looks from everyone but Dumbledore.  
  
"What do you mean," Hermione says knowing exactly what he is talking about.  
  
"I mean," Ron says with a sad voice, "I asked him about it not too long ago and he told me the reason," Ron says in answer.  
  
"Well," Hermione asks impatiently as her mind goes back to the day she and Ron broke their news to their best friend. 


	6. Breaking the News

Chapter 5  
  
Breaking the News  
  
Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾  
  
Past  
  
The door to the compartment slides noisily open and two figures appear in the door way looking relieved and yet highly afraid at the same time, if it were possible. "There you are," Ron says as he and Hermione come into the final compartment. They weren't able to greet Harry on the platform due to Prefect duties and they were getting worried he wasn't here.  
  
Harry finally looks up from the book he had been reading to see the forms entering the compartment, with a twist of his wrist the book is closed, having the book mark already ready at a moments notice, living with the Dursleys prepares you well for unwanted interruptions and distractions. "Ron," he says evenly with a nod of his head, "Hermione," he greets her just as evenly and with another nod.  
  
"Are you okay Harry," Hermione asks hearing his odd tone of voice.  
  
Harry nods his head once again then he looks at the both of them closely, he looks deeply into Ron's eyes and then briefly into Hermione's, "congratulations," he says with a small smile.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchange a nervous glance and then look at Harry, "how'd you know mate," Ron asks receiving a punch from Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugs slightly and the two them know he is holding something important back, but they can't figure out what. "I can see it," he finally answers cryptically and yet they know it is honestly. They can always tell when Harry lies or tells the truth, he may not have told them everything, but he isn't lying.  
  
Hermione rushes to assure their friend, "Harry, the fact Ron and I are dating changes nothing between us," she says as she and Ron sits down across from him, Ron instantly takes her hand in his own.  
  
Harry tilts his head slightly as he thinks about her words and, well, knowing what he knows, his plan, "I am afraid it does Hermione," he says finally causing the both of his friends to cringe and tears to form in Hermione's eyes, "it changes the fact I am very happy for the both of you," he says causing them to breathe a sigh of relieve and to smile at their friend.  
  
"Are you okay with this mate," Ron asks knowing for a fact Harry has loved Hermione from their first year on.  
  
Harry looks at him, "everything is as it should be Ron, don't worry," he says knowingly and Ron can't help the relief he feels in knowing his friend doesn't hate him for dating the woman he loves dearly. Harry looks down at his watch, "I think the two of you have a meeting or something," he reminds them. He can't help but laugh as the two of them jump up from their seats, Ron cursing and Hermione telling him not to as they run out the door and down the hall.  
  
Harry looks at the place where his two friends just were as sadness so deep and so penetrating feels his heavy soul. He closes his eyes as he tries to fight against the tears wanting to come. "I will not cry, I will not cry," he mutters to himself knowing this school year will be his hardest yet. With a deep breath and a calming exhale he decides to occupy his mind with his reading, so opening up the book he was reading before, Occlumency for the Advanced Student, by Tim Burr.  
  
A/N: sorry for how long it took to get these posted, school has started and all. Calculus, Chemistry and Physics don't leave much of the mind to do other things. I will continue to work with this and any suggestions you have I would just love to hear. Thanks, Jade 


	7. Dreams of the Impossible

Chapter 6  
  
Dreams of the Impossible  
  
The Borrow Current Day  
  
Hermione looks over at Ron, "what does that have to do with the reason," she asks exasperated. She has always hated the retelling of that time, let alone the memory of it. She considers it one of her more horrid nightmares, though it still can't touch the truth of this day, this past month, even this past year.  
  
"The reason I was so nervous on that day," Ron says as his wife give him a reassuring smile. "Well, I'd known for a long time as it was Harry that loved you," he says with a quiet whisper.  
  
Hermione gasps at his words, "I think you must be mistaken Ron," she says after a moment.  
  
"I don't think so," Ron says shaking his head knowingly. "He loved you since the first ride on the Hogwarts Express," he tells her. "He just didn't want or know how to say anything, or if he should," he says to her honestly.  
  
"And you expect me to believe this," Hermione asks exasperated, refusing to believe, refusing to hope her dreams where true all this time and she never noticed it.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore says stopping the arguing between friends.  
  
Hermione turns her head to her former Headmaster and raises her eyebrow in question, "now, you expect me to believe you," she asks with less conviction than a moment ago.  
  
"I expect you to believe the truth," Dumbledore corrects. "You see there is a vast difference there," he says with a small smile but the twinkle in his eyes is gone.  
  
Hermione nods her head in acceptance of his words; she has always been one to accept logic, truth, well, more importantly something you can prove. "If he loved me as the two of you say," she is interrupted here by her mother.  
  
"If you are counting dear then you better count your father and me," she says placing an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You and daddy," Hermione asks shocked as she looks over at her parents, her father nods his head in agreement and then so does her mother.  
  
"You might as well add me as well," Ginny says.  
  
"Me too," Neville says agreeing with his wife.  
  
"Me as well," Severus Snape says with a small smile.  
  
"Me and the rest of his battalion," Tonks says with a nod of agreement.  
  
"You can add the two of us," Fred says pointing to himself and George.  
  
"I think it's safe to say you can add the whole family dear," Molly agrees with her children and adds the rest of them as well.  
  
"And the staff of Hogwarts," Minerva says with a smile.  
  
"And the students of Hogwarts," Dean says with a smirk.  
  
"Basically everyone but you," Ron finishes.  
  
Hermione is taken aback by this news, "if," she starts and finds she is unable to form a complete thought. "If," she starts again swallowing roughly, "all of what you say is true, why didn't he act on it," she asks, "why didn't he say something," she pleads, almost begs of them, of herself. "Why didn't he tell me," she whispers.  
  
"I do believe I can help you with that," Dumbledore says as he sits down in the chair he just conjured up. He reaches over the side and pulls up a book that resembles a journal of some sort. Dumbledore slowly opens the book and flips through the pages until he finds what he is looking for, clearing his throat he begins to read, "September the First, year six, My Dearest Grandfather and Grandmother," he says causing everyone to look at each other in confusion. They know for a fact Harry has no living relatives, yet if this is from Harry why would he address it as such. 


	8. Sacrifices Made For Love

Chapter 7  
  
Sacrifices Made For Love  
  
Hogwarts Boys Dorm 6th Years Past  
  
September 1 Year Six  
  
My Dearest Grandfather and Grandmother,  
  
Today is September first, the beginning of my sixth year here at Hogwarts, my first true home. I am writing to you today; well, to help relieve my breaking heart. Anyway, it seems as though my plan from earlier will be working better than I had thought possible. It seems as though I will not meet with resistance to my withdrawal, in fact I didn't have to do anything. On the Hogwarts Express here, Ron and Hermione informed me they are now a couple. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them, truly I am. However, I can't help the pain in my heart knowing she will never return these feelings. I know she deserves more than I could ever give her. I love her, odd I know, I love her with all my heart and soul, and she will never know.  
  
I refuse to put her in more danger than I already have. Being who I am and knowing me is enough trouble for anyone, but to have my heart would only increase this probability three million fold. The fact she and Ron are my friends places them in the direct line of fire. Something I will no longer stand for or do. Today, though it is killing me, both figuratively and literally, will be the beginning of my withdrawing from them. It hurts to know they won't even realize what is happening until it is far too late.  
  
My mind keeps returning to the Department of Mysteries, to that day. I lost my godfather that day; I lost my innocence and unnecessarily placed the only family I have in danger. I also learned of the full burden placed onto my shoulders, even before my birth, I learned my destiny, I learned I played right into Voldemort's hands. This will STOP.  
  
I have realized over the summer I am grateful Voldemort chose me rather than Neville, I would not wish this fate on my friend, I am willing to hold this burden, I am however no longer willing to share it. I also realized my love for Hermione is more powerful and all encompassing. I also realized she could and would never return these feelings.  
  
I mean after last year and all I did, who can blame her. I know I don't. I mean who could possibly love someone who gets possessed by the darkest most evil Wizard on a daily basis. Though my behavior is my own fault and I regret every moment of it, I still understand how everyone else reacted, will react, to me.  
  
This school year will be vastly different than ever before in my time here at Hogwarts. The famous Trio will be no more. A ghost is what I will become. Well, expect to you two, then again by the time you read this you will understand. Anyway, I have to admit one possible flaw with this plan. The only person who I will freely admit who can stop me is, that's right, Hermione Granger. However it seems Hermione will be very busy with, well, other matters.  
  
However much them being together hurts me greatly, I will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe. Even if it means no longer being her friend, which is what has kept me going these five years. Right now she seems to be happy; therefore I will not interrupt or destroy her happiness. Even at the cost of my breaking heart.  
  
I have said it before and I will say it again, I will complete my destiny, I will do everything in my power to protect my friends, who to me are my family, though once again they will never know.  
  
I swear to live my life helping others, protecting others, helping them to be happy. Everything I am doing from this point on is not for me, but for them, I do not matter. I know now I never have. I never have. For you see I am just as always and forever will be only the Boy-Who-Lived, and the boy who will die protecting my family, hope and freedom.  
  
These words are meant only for you Grandfather and Grandmother, though you don't know who you are, we are not related by blood or even by law, but by my heart. Thank you for doing something very few have done, thank you for caring about someone who doesn't deserve it. Thank you for caring about me.  
  
Your, Student in many things  
  
Love Harry 


	9. Defining Self Worth

Chapter 8  
  
Defining Self Worth  
  
The Borrow Current Day  
  
"Your, Student in many things, Love Harry," Dumbledore finishes as he softly closes the book and looks up at the stunned room, more importantly a very stunned Hermione.  
  
"Grandmother, Grandfather," Ginny asks after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes, well," Dumbledore says with a shrug, "he was right about the fact they don't know," he says honestly.  
  
"Well, obviously they were teachers of his," Alexandra says thinking about it.  
  
"Why do you say that," David asks his wife.  
  
"Your student," she repeats to him and he nods his head in agreement.  
  
"The problem with that logic," Ron says understanding where they are coming from, "is the fact Harry thought everyone was his teacher, he felt he could learn something from everyone," he tells them.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Hermione finally speaks up, though everyone can hear the shock and tears in her voice. "He pushed us away to protect us," she summarizes.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore says with a sad yet knowing nod.  
  
"Didn't he know I would be furious as hell with him," she asks looking right at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, he knew," Dumbledore agreed with her, "however he was willing to give it his best," he says before she could ask her next question.  
  
"Didn't he realize what we needed the most was his friendship," Ron asks causing everyone to look over at him in surprise, they expected Hermione's reaction but they never figured Ron would react the same, well, close to the same.  
  
"No," Dumbledore says to him. "He figured the only reason you ever got into trouble was because you became his friend, the only reason your life was in danger was once again because of him," Dumbledore says honestly.  
  
"Him having no one love him as a child would cause him to feel unworthy," Alexandra says quietly speaking her thoughts out loud yet it is as though reading from a book.  
  
"Unworthy," Ginny says shocked.  
  
"It is a classic out come from abuse," Alexandra says looking over at Ginny. "You see, he wasn't shown any affection from the Dursleys, in fact all they showed him was pain and suffering," she pauses as she looks over at her daughter, "isn't that right dear," she asks.  
  
"Yes," Hermione says in agreement, "they always called him a freak and I remember him once telling me he didn't know his real name until he entered primary school," she says sadly.  
  
Alexandra nods her head sadly, "so why would he believe his friendship was as important to you as yours was to him," she asks.  
  
"He still should have known," Molly says in a sobbing kind of whisper.  
  
"Maybe he did," Dumbledore says, "just maybe there was another reason he was trying to separate them from him," he pauses, "a reason he didn't fully believe in but wasn't going to pull the others with him if it turned out to be true," he says to her.  
  
"His three weeks," Hermione says looking at Dumbledore hoping she isn't right.  
  
"His three weeks," Dumbledore confirms her worst fear.  
  
"What are you talking about," Minerva asks the two of them.  
  
"It was around the time Hermione and I broke up," Ron says to her.  
  
"Christmas," she asks and both Hermione and Ron nod their head in agreement. Minerva pales at what she remembered happening that Christmas.  
  
After a few moments of silence, "well, are you going to enlighten us poor simple folk who don't know these things," Severus Snape growls out in annoyance.  
  
"Hermione and I had just had the biggest fight of our relationship; in fact it was the finale fight. I new at the time we could never be friends ever again and I had destroyed not just one important friendship, but through the course of our dating had already destroyed my first friendship," Ron says as he starts on the story. "That is one day I am glad I don't have to relive, I mean you," he says pointing at Hermione, "Shouted 'I don't care.'" 


	10. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 9  
  
A Rude Awakening  
  
Gryffindor Common Room Hogwarts Past  
  
"I don't care," shouts Hermione as she stands up from the chair, turning around to look at her boyfriend. Her shouts cause her and Ron to receive the looks of everyone in the Common Room.  
  
"That's the problem," Ron returns the shout as he too stands up to face his irate girlfriend.  
  
"It's all you ever talk about, Quidditch this, Quidditch that. I am sick and tired of hearing only about that stupid sport," she shouts in answer.  
  
"What else is there to talk about," Ron asks, his voice still raised.  
  
"That is my point, we could talk about something, at this point anything else," Hermione says angrily.  
  
"I don't read books," Ron huffs.  
  
"I am very well aware of that, but you could at least once pretend you are interested in something I might have to say," she points out. She receives some knowing nods from their audience though they don't realize this.  
  
"But it's boring," he hisses.  
  
"And you don't think I get bored hearing about how wonderful practice was six times in three hours," she returns evenly. "Time that could be spent doing homework or at least something more productive, time that could have been used to get to know each other, anything at all."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't be having this conversation with Harry," Ron spits out unaware of the gasp the room took, the shocked silence at the mention of Harry.  
  
"Don't you dare," she growls, "don't you dare bring Harry into this," she yells at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Its true," he tries to defend himself.  
  
"Yes," she admits reluctantly, "it is true. That is only because," she says cutting Ron off before he can continue. "Harry at least has more topics to talk about than just a stupid game. Harry at least listens to me," she says increasing her tone until at the end she is shouting.  
  
"Of course he has more topics, he's always trying to get us killed," Ron shouts out without thinking.  
  
It is at this point Ronald Lamar Weasley realizes he has gone too far. The sound resounding through the stunned silent Common Room can't even compare to the pain going through his cheek as Hermione's hand connects with his face. Ron stands there looking at her in total shock, not with the fact she just slapped him, but with the fact he, himself tried to blame everything on Harry. He knows he deserves the slap, he knows in his heart he deserves so much more. Ron looks into the crying eyes of who he now knows is his ex-girlfriend and unfortunately also his ex-best friend.  
  
"How dare you try and blame Harry," she cries out. "If you remember correctly Mr. Weasley he didn't want us to go with him to the Department of Mysteries, he didn't want us to go with him to save the stone, he has never forced us to do anything," she points out still shouting at him. The Common Room has yet to make one sound, besides the two people arguing you could hear a pin drop. "And you damn well better know IT'S NOT HIS FAULT," she yells louder than anyone has ever heard before. "He doesn't ask for Voldemort," she is so mad at this point she doesn't realize the others in the room, including Ron flinch at the use of the name, "to come after him. If your dense brain worked at all you would realize Voldemort started after him," she shouts.  
  
"He came for Harry when he was one," she continues. "Can you honestly believe Harry searched him out then," she demands. "Voldemort killed his parents and last year his godfather, the closest thing he ever had to a father, to a family. So don't you dare blame him," she finishes in a whisper as she realizes for the first time what all she had just said. "Voldemort has marked Harry," she whispers furiously. "He's marked him for death and he won't stop until he's dead," she continues still awed and horrified with this new found knowledge. "I will be beside him till the end," she vows, "he is my friend, but can you say the same," she demands. She breathes deeply and wipes the tears from her face and eyes. "We're through," she finally whispers to him, "we are no longer dating and we for sure are no longer friends," she finishes with a growl.  
  
"I think I have to agree," Ron whispers back, "I didn't mean to," he starts but can't finish.  
  
By this time in the argument, one person in particular has had enough. Ginny stands up from her place beside Dean, her boyfriend, and looks vehemently over at the ex-couple. "Does this mean we won't be forced to watch your poor excuses at attempts to be lovers," she demands of them in a cold voice.  
  
At the tone in her voice both Ron and Hermione look over at her. Hermione instantly knows something isn't right. Ron however being the dunce he is speaks up without thinking, "what's up with you," he growls at her.  
  
This is the last straw for Ginny, "you two are idiots," she shouts angrier than either of them, have ever seen her before in their lives. For Ron this is saying something. "You stand there screaming at each other, Ron proving to the rest of us you are no friend, Hermione being oblivious to the truth," she shout out starting to hyperventilate. "a truth," she continues to shout, "the rest of us," she says with a wave at the unusually crowded Common Room, "have known for TWO WEEKS," she shouts louder causing some to cover their ears. Ginny sees this and takes a deep breath and exhales slowly before continuing in a lower tone of voice but just as deadly. "We have known for two weeks and you two haven't even," she drifts off unable to bring herself to say it. "You two," she restarts, "call yourselves his friends, he saved my," she says hitting the palm of her right hand to her chest, "life. He didn't have to; it wasn't his fault I was there. He almost died, you don't know how close he came to dying," she shouts out unable to stop herself at the end.  
  
"What are you going on about woman," Ron demands as a fear grows in his heart. He has never seen Ginny act like this, for her to do so now can only mean something is very wrong.  
  
Hermione looks at Ginny as she sees the tears form in the younger girl's eyes. She quickly looks around the room to see the same look in all of the females and a look of abject horror on the males. Hermione instantly knows she isn't going to like this and she knows it has everything to do with Harry.  
  
"He's gone," Ginny finally whimpers as she loses the battle and starts to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Who's gone," Ron demands taken aback by his sister's reaction and yet at the same time frightened by it.  
  
Neville stands up and gently takes Ginny into his arms and she gratefully goes. "Hermione, Ron," he says looking back and fourth between the two of them. He can see the fear, the horror in Hermione's eyes and the confusion in Ron's. "Two weeks ago out in the Quidditch pitch, Harry was," he pauses here as their eyes widen and their mouths drop open. "He was," Neville continues, "shot in the back with an arrow and was teleported away," he tells them sadly, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Harry," he finally spells it out for them.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Both Ron and Hermione shout as one.  
  
"You two have been so wrapped up in yourselves and your own world you never noticed Harry was alone. To notice how much pain he has been going through, how he refuses to let anyone get close to him at all this year. You haven't even noticed he stopped eating with you. How he doesn't spend any time at all with either of you," Ginny shouts out from the protection Neville is giving her.  
  
"You haven't even noticed him missing from classes," Neville adds on as Ginny once again buried her head in his chest and cries.  
  
By this time Hermione is crying as well, she feels her legs give out and she slowly sits down on the floor where she is standing. "Poor Harry," she sobs out. Fighting against the urge to run to her dorm, the urge to run to Dumbledore, the urge to just stay here and cry she slowly stands on unsteady feet and walks slowly over to where Neville and Ginny are and she places her hand softly on Ginny's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me," she asks in a whimper as Ginny slowly raises her head to look at her.  
  
Ginny slowly and very reluctantly steps out of Neville's arms and wraps her arms around Hermione and cries into her shoulder, "he asked me not to tell you unless you asked."  
  
Hermione wraps her arms around Ginny and the two ladies stand there crying, not realizing the rest of the girls in Gryffindor are crying along with them and not noticing one tall red headed boy who is crying with them as well. 


	11. Reasons of Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything but the plot (though small as it is) belongs to JK Rowlings and company.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story, I love reading them and they help me to continue writing this. All though it is difficult to get the time to, again THANK YOU to each and every one of you, Jade Skywalker.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Reasons of Friendship  
  
The Borrow Current Day  
  
"He asked me not to tell you unless you asked," Ginny says as she finishes the tale of the infamous break up.  
  
"Wow dear," Alexandra says looking at her blushing daughter, "when you break up you break up," she says with wonder. "Why didn't you tell me all of what happened," she asks after a moment.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry," Hermione whispers embarrassed to have her story come out like this.  
  
"Okay," David says, "now I am totally confused," he says and then instantly adds on, "not that it is too hard to do," he says insulting himself. "If you had such a horrid break up, how is it that two are in the same room let alone still friends," he asks curiously and he finds he can't wait to hear this story.  
  
"Harry, Mr. Granger, Harry," Ron says before Hermione could say anything. "Harry helped to show us we had something more important than our petty arguments, something worth staying friends for," Ron says looking at Hermione's father.  
  
"And that is," David asks.  
  
"Harry," Ginny says with a knowing nod.  
  
"Okay now you have lost me," David says with a small smile and a shake of his head.  
  
"Dad that isn't hard," Hermione says evenly trying to joke even though it the last thing she wants to do.  
  
"I know," her father smiles softly at her knowing what she is trying to do, "however, the question remains. If Harry wasn't there, how is it he could help the two of you to remain friends," he asks.  
  
"Simple," Ron says. "The only reason we even remained in the same room was because we were worried about Harry. Besides you know Harry, he refuses to choose sides, so we knew we had to work out part of our relationship so Harry would have both of his friends," Ron says and then pauses. "Now I do believe I have confused myself," he says with a shake of his head.  
  
"Yes Ron," Hermione agrees, "I do believe it is time for another story to explain what we mean," she says when she sees the confused looks on all but a few faces. "Ron and I had been having our rows, yet now however there was only very few times when we didn't argue; it was when we were trying to figure out where Harry was, and what he had to be going through. We refused to believe he was dead, it was the one time we stubbornly believed the same thing," she says. "When Harry returned a week later," she gasps as she remembers being called to Dumbledore's office, "I was called to the Headmasters office," she says stating the story. 


	12. Unsettling Discovery

Chapter 11  
  
Unsettling Discovery  
  
Headmaster's Office Hogwarts Past  
  
Hermione steps up to the moving staircase and smiles as she remembers all the tails Harry has told her about the Headmaster's office. She finds herself excited to see something Harry had described as so magical and entrancing. Her mind decided this was the moment to remind her she may never see her friend Harry again, her smile quickly slides off her face instantly replaced by sadness and concern. Muttering the password, "Skittles and Nerds," the gargoyle jumps to the side and the stairs start to move. She quickly jumps on them and rides up to the top.  
  
Taking a step forward off of the stairs she heads to the door straight ahead of her, once reaching it she knocks softly on the door. "Come in Ms. Granger," a voice she knows well calls out. Slowly she opens the door to find the room full of people, more importantly people she knows. "Have a seat," Dumbledore says to her as he points to the only remaining chair.  
  
She looks around and takes a mental count of who are here, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charles, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley then there is Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Hagrid, their former Professor Lupin and herself. All in all it seems to be a room full of people who know Harry personally. She sits in the chair not wanting to know what she is about to hear, not wanting to hear she will never see Harry again.  
  
"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore says as Hermione takes in the shocked looks on Bill and Charles faces. It seems as though they had just seen a ghost. This look surprises Hermione.  
  
"Professor," George asks as he looks around to those in the room with them.  
  
"What are we doing here," Fred finishes his twin's question.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore says as he looks around the table, "Since we are all here I guess we can begin," he continues and to everyone's horror the twinkle so prominent in his eyes is missing. He pauses as everyone shifts in their seat. "Nearly three weeks ago today," he says confirming their fears this gathering has something to do with Harry. Ignoring the looks on the faces of those with him, Dumbledore continues, "after a rather grueling practice, Harry stayed behind to have a word with Minerva, as he approached her he asked for her to hold his wand for him for the remainder of the day and that he would get it from her in the Great Hall at breakfast," he says telling them something they didn't know. Dumbledore looks over at Professor McGonagall and nod his head once.  
  
Before anyone can think, move or react to this news, Hermione speaks up, "you didn't take it did you, please tell me you didn't," she begs of her.  
  
Minerva slowly places a wand on the table, a wand everyone there recognizes as Harry's, "he was very adamant about it," she says looking at the horror stricken Hermione.  
  
"Anyway," Dumbledore says before anyone else could get the chance, "right after Harry had handed his wand to Minerva, Minerva tried to hand it back," he says telling Hermione that her faith in her teacher isn't unfounded. "However, before she had the chance to an arrow struck Harry and went through his right shoulder," he says with a sad yet knowing tone. "At this point he looked up at Minerva smiling softly and simply told her, 'please keep my wand safe, if I can't use it someone else can. Unfortunately it seems I must be going, I will see you if I am meant to see you again. May the fates be with us,' with these words he was gone," Dumbledore tells them and pauses for a moment.  
  
"So that's what happened," Ginny says as the pieces of the puzzle finally start to fit.  
  
"Yes it is," Minerva says to them, "there wasn't anything I could do," she says in a self depreciating voice.  
  
"No Minerva, there wasn't," Dumbledore confirms. "however," he says and everyone one can hear the gravity of his voice, "last night we have new information on the whereabouts of Mr. Potter," he says honestly yet seemingly reluctantly.  
  
"Where is he," Molly shouts out excited they might get to see him again.  
  
"Is he okay," Hermione asks hopefully.  
  
"Is he alive," Arthur asks at the same time as Hermione. All at once they erupt into a plan to save Harry from the clutches of death. Only three people remain still, they are Bill, Charles and of course Dumbledore.  
  
After a moment of waiting for them to calm down to no avail, Dumbledore raises his hands, "enough," he says causing them all to stop mid-word.  
  
"What is it Albus," Arthur asks worriedly.  
  
"Bill, Charles," Dumbledore says to them.  
  
"Right," Charles says as he looks over at Bill. "Last night we were on duty," he says as he receives a look from his mother. "We were patrolling the grounds," he says ignoring the threat in her eyes.  
  
"What we found will live with us forever," Bill says agreeing with his brother.  
  
"We were near Hagrid's hut when we," Charles drifts off not able to finish.  
  
"We," Bill stutters out, "heard something coming from the forest," he says in a whisper. "It wasn't loud, it was a wheezing kind of sound," this time it is Bill who can not continue.  
  
"We decided to investigate," Charles tries to continue.  
  
"What we found," Bill says in almost a whimper. "I don't know how anyone could," he forces himself to stop here.  
  
"Needless to say we found someone there and they were in very bad shape," Charles says trying to distance him-self from the vision of last night.  
  
"Are you saying this person knows where Harry is," Lupin asks hopefully.  
  
"Oh, we know where Harry is alright," Bill says looking right at Lupin.  
  
"Where," Hermione gasps out. "Where is he," she demands.  
  
"Hospital wing," Charles says looking at Hermione.  
  
A collective gasp can be heard, "he's here," Molly asks excitedly and then seeing the looks on her son's faces she knows he isn't well. "He was what you found last night," she asks hesitantly. All either son can do is nod their head.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore says taking the spotlight off the two men, "says she is very surprised he was alive when they found him, let alone this morning," he confesses to them.  
  
"What did that monster do to him," Ron shouts standing up.  
  
"We don't know," Dumbledore admits to him. "Harry was only conscious for a moment last night when Bill and Charles located him," he informs them.  
  
"He says to tell everyone it's okay," Bill almost sobs out.  
  
"It was the hardest thing to do, to carry him up to the castle and not know if he was going to die in our arms, not knowing if he was already dead, not knowing if he would live," Charles tells them.  
  
"I'm just glad we checked it out," Bill says looking over at his brother who nods his head in agreement.  
  
Hermione stands up, "I'm going to go and see him," she says looking at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiles at her, "we are all going," she tells her as he too stands up. Almost instantly everyone takes this as a sign to get moving. So they did.  
  
Years later, students would still be talking about the sight they seen while walking down the hallway. To see so many red heads, and three Professors, a former Professor, and one bookworm walking with such purpose everyone knew not to say anything to them, not to get into their way. Even Draco Malfoy knew better than to make a remark. The crowd in the hallway parted for the determined looking group and watched in awe as they stormed passed without a glance to either side. Where they were headed, was anyone's guess. All they knew was they wanted to get there as fast as possible.  
  
Hospital Wing Hogwarts Past  
  
Madam Pomfrey looks down at her newest patient and sighs sadly. She doesn't hold any hope he will survive this time. Stepping out from behind the curtains she continues on with her rounds, she has six patients total, three with a cold who are waiting for some Peppermint Potion, one with and injury received during practice, not even a broken bone, one with burns received during potions class and is just waiting to be released. The last patient however, is another story. This last patient is a young man she has seen many times and she knows he has been through more trials and tribulations than any twenty adult wizards and witches; this patient's name of course is Harry Potter. She walks over to the two needing the Peppermint Potion and quickly gives it to them and releases them instantly with a shake of her head. She jumps as the doors to the hospital crash open and in walk a mob of very concerned people. Knowing who they are here for she looks at the last three patients, "you can all go now," she says releasing them and they don't need to be told twice as they take off out the freshly opened doors.  
  
"Where is he," Ron demands as he looks up at the odd lady.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Mr. Weasley," Poppy says yet not with as sternly as she would normally use. "Hermione," Poppy says looking at her, with a tilt of her head she indicates the closed off area. "He isn't fairing too well," she warns as Ron and Hermione quickly make their way over to their friend.  
  
Almost instantly two startled gasps can be heard, followed closely by sobs. Molly looks at Poppy, "what," she forces out in what she thought would be a shout but only came out as a whisper as the group heads over to the trio.  
  
"Mr. Potter has massive internal damage, internal bleeding, six fractured ribs, three broken, his right arm has been shattered, his left one dislocated, his legs are okay, his feet however, look as though they were put through a grinder, there are signs of him getting whipped, burned, and beaten. There is a lot of evidence of the use of the Cruciatus Curse and his right lung has been punctured, it seems this occurred when he was struck with the arrow," she lists for them. "He is suffering from hypovolemic shock, starvation, dehydration, hypothermia, severe infection, severe fever, and a virus," she finishes the list.  
  
As the group there listens to the list, Hermione looks down at her friend and carefully takes his bandaged hand in hers as the tears fall freely from her eyes. She leans over and places a gentle kiss on his forehead, "you get better Harry, you have to," she whispers to him.  
  
Unknown to her, on the other side of the bed Ron is watching this scene unfold and he knows he was never meant to be with Hermione, Harry is. His two best friends belong together. Ron carefully takes Harry's other hand in his own and sits down in the chair there at the same time as Hermione does on the other side. "She's right you know," he whispers. "You have to be okay," he says as his voice cracks. The year before he wished he could see the Thestrals, now however he never wants to be able to see them and he sure doesn't want to see them because his friend dies. 


	13. That Bad

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed this story, it really helps in continuing to write this. These next two chapters are dedicated to all of you wonderful readers. I hope you enjoy the next two.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well, maybe the shirt on my back.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
That Bad  
  
The Burrow Current Day  
  
"You have to be okay," Ron repeats his voice cracking worse than it did all those years ago. For now he not only means it for then, but for now as well. He misses his friend; he wants him to be alright, to be safe, and to return home to where he is loved. To where he is family and always will be.  
  
"He was that bad," Alexandra asks in a shocked voice.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said if he hadn't been awake when Bill and Charles found him she would've counted him for dead," Hermione confirms.  
  
"She figured he wouldn't make it through the night," Minerva says telling everyone something they didn't know. "His fever was at the point of possible brain damage, he was having seizers nearly every ten minutes that night, and his temperature was over a hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit and rising," she tells them.  
  
"That is way too high for a fever to be," David agrees knowingly. He may be a dentist but he still had to go to med school to become one, so did Alexandra.  
  
"Yes it was, Poppy called me to help with him," Severus says to the shocked group. "I brought every potion I had; we had to place him in an ice bath just to hold his temperature down. By morning we were very surprised he was still among the living, though just barely," he tells them as he too remembers this time, now he remembers it with admiration of the man he knows rather than the boy who got away with it, again.  
  
Right then most of those stood up, "sorry folks," Dean says knowingly, "we all know we are getting to the part where we should not be here," he tells them and those who have stood up nod in agreement. "We'll continue this later, but not now," he says wishing them all goodbye and good evening. After the disturbance was through the smaller group, consisting of the Weasleys, the Grangers, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore is all that is left.  
  
"Did his fever break," Alexandra asks when she feels it is safe to do so.  
  
"His temperature finally broke the middle of the next day," Minerva continues, "it dropped to a hundred and one, we were so relieved," she confesses.  
  
"However," Dumbledore says getting their attention once again. "We still did not know if he would survive or not, he had by that time slipped into a coma," he tells them and then he smiles at the memory of nearly three days later.  
  
"What are you thinking about," Minerva asks seeing the smile.  
  
"Waking the dead," he says to her and the rest of those in the room who were there smile at the memory as well.  
  
"Waking the dead," Severus asks.  
  
"Yeah well, it seems we were upsetting Madam Pomfrey," Ron says with a knowing smile.  
  
"That's not hard," Flitwick says in agreement.  
  
"Especially for us," Hermione agrees.  
  
"Well out with it then," Alexandra says slightly bumping her daughter shoulder with her own.  
  
"We," Ron starts once again, "Hermione and I wouldn't leave his side," he says.  
  
"It was during these long hours by Harry's side we decided we should try to be friends so we could both still be friends with Harry. We didn't think it would work, we feared Harry would choose between us and we were afraid he'd choose the other one," Hermione continues the story. 


	14. Waking the Dead

A/N: Once again thanks to all of you who have read this, and an even bigger thanks to those who have reviewed this story, it means the world. Jade.  
  
(Sleepy (theo_kestrel@yahoo.com): I tried as you suggested, however my application was refused.. Thanks for the suggestion, Jade.)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Waking the Dead  
  
Hogwarts Hospital Wing Past  
  
Madam Pomfrey pushes through the door of the hospital wing to hear sounds, she never aloud to happen here in her ward. She rushes towards the loud talking and is about to shout when she is stopped by the Headmaster, "let them be Poppy," he tells her as he stands back and watches the scene unfold before him.  
  
"Let them be," Poppy returns unbelievingly, "they're going to wake the dead," she says indigenously  
  
Dumbledore looks pointedly at the patient lying in the bed, "that is the hope Poppy, that is the hope," he says as a small smile crosses his face.  
  
"And you find this funny," Poppy says in a growl.  
  
"No," Dumbledore tells her, "but it seems somebody does, it seems it might just be working," he says as he points toward the bed.  
  
Poppy turns to look at her patient and gasps in surprise to find a small smile playing on his features, "he's waking," she says in a whisper.  
  
"Yes and no," Dumbledore says to her. "He is awake to a sense, but he isn't fully awake, he knows who is here with him but he's about to return to his slumber, but I can say it is safe to say he is out of the coma," Dumbledore says to her. "Let them be," he says looking at the arguing crowd before him.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Molly is sitting next to Harry holding his hand gently in her own as she listens to the constant arguing of her children. She shakes her head wondering why Poppy hasn't put a stop to it. Molly is surprised that Poppy has let this continue for as long as she has, her kids could easily wake the dead. To Molly's surprise she finds Albus has snuck in and is sitting directly across from her. Than again she shouldn't be surprised given the noise in the room. "I am surprised Poppy hasn't said anything," she says with an embarrassed shake of her head.  
  
"I told her not to," Dumbledore says as he glances over at the loud group.  
  
This surprises Molly more than Poppy, "why," she asks.  
  
"So he can hear them and know where he is," he says looking down at the motionless form.  
  
"Trying to wake him," she says smiling for the first time since before the meeting, since before Harry was taken.  
  
"I would do no such thing," he says with a look of mischief in his eyes which discounts anything he has said.  
  
"Right and I, am a Muggle," Molly says but Albus is unable to comment as more pressing matters arise.  
  
"What do you mean by that Ron," Ginny shouts out in question.  
  
"Just as it sounds my dear sister," Ron returns the shout.  
  
"He is just my boyfriend," she returns.  
  
"Who happens to be in the same year as me, I hear all he says," Ron shouts back unbelievingly.  
  
"I am my own person Ron, I am a big girl, I can do as I please," Ginny shouts louder.  
  
"You," Ron starts but is stopped by a loud shout that makes Ginny's, Hermione's let alone Ron's look like child's play.  
  
"What is going on here," Molly shouts out at her children.  
  
At this Poppy comes running out of her office to check on her patient, hoping nothing has gone wrong with him. "Mum," Ron says in a quieter tone of voice, "Ginny is dating a boy who wants more than simple snogging," he tells her.  
  
This surprises Molly, "Ginny," she says wanting both sides of the story before she starts to lecture.  
  
"I won't do anything I don't want to," Ginny returns her mother's glare, "and I am not ready for that," she says satisfying her mother.  
  
"Right," Ron says, "What will you do if he forces you to," Ron demands.  
  
"Use some of the methods Harry taught me," Ginny returns.  
  
At this Fred and George decide to enter the conversation, "methods," Fred questions interested. Hermione even leans forward in her chair to hear this.  
  
"Yes," Ginny says as she looks at her brother's then returns her look to her mother, "I went to him earlier, him and I had a nice long talk and I asked him if he could show me a way to protect myself against unwanted advancement," Ginny says to her. "He agreed and he taught me a few ways to make my unwanted advancer to sing in alto," she says with a smirk.  
  
"Harry taught you," Molly asks surprised.  
  
"Yes," Ginny says with a nod of her head.  
  
"Ron," Molly says looking at her youngest son, "leave your sister alone," she says and right then all hell breaks loss.  
  
"How can this be," Ron shouts, "I had to be watched over by these two clowns," he says pointing to the twins. "And she gets to do whatever she wants," he says disbelievingly.  
  
Albus shakes his head as he listens to the argument. He looks down at the form, which is forced to miss this amusing sight, to find he isn't missing it after all. A smile crosses Albus's face for the first time in nearly four weeks, "well good morning Harry, although it is more like good evening" he says to the boy who is watching the fight with amusement.  
  
Harry slowly and painfully turns his head to look at his Headmaster and more, "sir," he says in a croak. His throat is drier than the Sahara in the summer; Albus picks up the glass of water and helps Harry to take a drink. As this goes on the two of them seem to be unable to hear the arguments. "He," Harry starts once his head was placed back on the pillow, he eyes closed against the pain. Slowly he opens his eyes again, "he wanted the Prophecy," he whispers, "he didn't get what he wanted," Harry says as he looks directly into Dumbledore's eyes so he can see the truth behind his words.  
  
"It doesn't matter if he did," Dumbledore says honestly, "all that matter's is you're okay."  
  
Harry shakes his head slightly, stopping as the pain courses through him, "no," he whispers as he fights against the darkness, the pain all too evident in his voice. "I realized as he was torturing me it was very important he didn't learn it, if he doesn't know it then he can't prepare for it, it gives me the upper hand," Harry gasps out. "I need all the advantages I can get when the time comes to defeat him," he continues as he looks right into the blue eyes of a man he has come to consider his grandfather. Harry slowly looks over at the people again, "what are they doing here," he asks as he turns back to Dumbledore.  
  
"It seems your plan has failed Harry, they won't let you push them away," Dumbledore informs him.  
  
"It's for, their own good," Harry says honestly.  
  
"Depends on who you ask, for them it isn't, they need their friend back, they need you," Dumbledore says to him. "They were devastated when they learned you were taken," he informs him.  
  
"What should I do," Harry asks.  
  
"Let them be your friends and you be theirs," Dumbledore answers with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Harry whispers in answer accepting his word as truth, as gold.  
  
"How did you get out," Albus asks knowing now his pride in this young man is more than in any other person he has ever met. This young man is forced to bare such a horrible burden and yet he does it.  
  
"I stole one of the Death Eaters wands as they," he drifts off, "anyway I was able to get the wand and I cast the darkness spell and I got away," he pauses, "barely," he says with a small but extremely painful cough. "I found myself on a snow covered mountain surrounded by woods, I ran," he says needing to get it out. "They took my shoes, feeling I wouldn't run if I didn't have them," he says explaining the lack of shoes. "They were wrong," he says with a small hesitant smile, "I ran and ran, for what felt like forever," he confesses. "I fell down a hill, I don't know how long I was there, but when I woke up I continued on my journey until I felt as though I could change something into a Port-Key and get back here," he says explaining how he just turned up at the outskirts of the forest.  
  
"IT'S NOT FAIR," Ron shouts out interrupting the two. His voice causes Harry to jump and close his eyes against the pain assaulting his already overloaded system.  
  
"I am going to be very loud for a moment Harry," Albus warn.  
  
"Okay," Harry whimpers out through the pain.  
  
"SILENCE," Albus shouts out causing the room to become deathly silent in an instant as they hear his words, everyone turns to look at the source of the disturbance to look at him in wonder. Just than Minerva comes running into the Hospital Wing with her wand at the ready, she stops as she looks at the scene before her. She decides no one is in danger and puts her wand away.  
  
Poppy is the first to speak, "I thought you wanted them to wake the dead," she asks looking very put out.  
  
"They did," a gravelly painful voice says, "trust me they did," it repeats as everyone looks to the source to find two amused pain filled green eyes looking back at them.  
  
"HARRY," everyone shouts as one as they instantly rush to him.  
  
Harry smiles at them and looks at all the people here with him, "I didn't mean to worry you," he says to them.  
  
"Hush," Molly says to him as she steps forward to hug him but then stops as she remembers all of his injuries.  
  
Harry sees her holding back and smiles, "Mrs. Weasley," he says to her and she leans forward because his voice is rusty and sore sounding, "I could really use one of your hugs right about now," he tells her and she smiles as she carefully takes him in her arms and hugs him. "Thank you," he says to her trying not to let the pain enter his voice at this new onslaught.  
  
"Thank you," Molly cries into the embrace, hearing the pain in his voice all the same. She has never had anyone ask her for a hug before and she loves he did, she is thankful he did. She has been feeling so useless and now she can at least give him something he asked for, a hug. Molly carefully lays him back down on the pillow and smiles tearfully at him.  
  
"Now," Harry whispers, "were are they," he asks.  
  
"Who," Minerva asks with a smile at seeing him awake.  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Ginny," he says to the shocked group, "I can't stay up for too long and," he drifts off.  
  
The three in question quickly make their way to his bed, he looks at the two of them, "all right," he asks them and they know his words mean more than asking how they are, he is asking if they, the three or them, are still friends. Relief floods both of them as they nod in answer. "Is everything okay between the two of you," he asks looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"They broke up," Ginny says before they could, "It wasn't a pretty sight," she continues as Harry looks at her as she continues. She can't help but smile at him, he is here, and he is alive. "They aren't really talking, but they agreed to remain friends so they could still be your friends," she finishes as both people in question blush.  
  
Harry reaches up his bandaged hand, "Ron, Hermione, we will always be friends, no matter what may come," he says reaching out to them. They both carefully take his hand, Harry looks over at Ginny, "Ginny you too, you are as much a part of this team as I am," he says causing all there to smile. Tears are rolling down Ginny's face as she places her hand on top of the three there, "I am sorry," Harry says looking at Ron and then Hermione.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," Hermione cries out not caring about the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Harry smiles at her, "friends," he asks them.  
  
"FRIENDS," everyone in the room shouts out.  
  
"Good," Harry says, "I need some help with my homework and to catch up on Quidditch," he says looking pointed at Hermione for the first part and Ron and Ginny for the second. They laugh at his words and he just smiles at them. Harry looks at his friends again, "Ron you have something on your mind," he asks knowingly.  
  
Ron blushes, "I was afraid you wouldn't want me as a friend anymore," he says reluctantly as the three of them gently place Harry's hand back on the bed but refuse to move their own hands.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned Ron you aren't just my friend," Ron stiffens at these words, "noticed that JUST, in there," Harry says to him and Ron nods in agreement, "you much more than that, you are my brother," Harry says looking straight into Ron's shocked and surprised eyes. "We may have our disagreements, but you're my family and there's nothing that can change that," he says his voice cracking. "Understand me mister," Harry finishes in a stern growl, surprised to see tears in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Understood," Ron says with a wide grin his own voice cracking.  
  
"Good," Harry says still looking at Ron.  
  
"Does this mean I'm your sister," Ginny asks receiving laughs from people there.  
  
"Why of course my dear little sister," Harry says with a twinkle in his eyes, though the fever and his pain is still present there.  
  
"What am I," Hermione asks, "Roast beef," she finishes with a smile as Harry looks into her eyes. She has always loved his expressive eyes.  
  
"No," he says with a very small shake of his head, "you are the glue which holds us together, the most important ingredient," he says and Hermione finds herself blushing at his comments. "You are part of my family as well," he tells her honestly.  
  
"As you are part of mine," Hermione admits with a smile, feeling special because of his words.  
  
"Everyone here is an important part of my family equation, the solution is wrong if someone is absent," he says looking at Hermione knowing she will understand his words far better than anyone else.  
  
"Great," Molly says in a mock shamed voice, "now I have three sets of twins," she says mock exasperated. "Fred and George," she says as they puff out their chest as they are mentioned. "Ron and Harry," she says earning a definite nod from Ron and a smile from Harry, "and Hermione and Ginny," she teases, "poor Bill, Charles and Percy, having no twin to be with them," she teases with a grin as she watches Harry try and stop a yawn.  
  
Madam Pomfrey also noticed the attempt, "okay," she booms, "everyone out," she says sternly, "my patient needs his rest," she says leaving no room for arguments.  
  
Harry looks over at her with an amused look, "I wondered how long it would take you, usually it would have happened much sooner," he says with amusement, "can one person stay," he asks her with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Molly can stay," Poppy relents reluctantly. There was something not only in his eyes but his voice as well. "The rest of you, out," she says pointing to the door way.  
  
Hermione leans over Harry and places a kiss on his forehead, "see you real soon, get better quickly," she says returning his smile as she steps aside for Ron.  
  
Ron comes up, "I am not going to kiss you, but I will agree with her words, get better soon mate," he teases and then steps aside for Ginny.  
  
Ginny comes up as the other two stand at the end of the bed waiting for her. She too gently kisses his forehead, "it is great to have you back, get well bother," she ways with amusement in her voice. This continues as each person takes their leave, thus leaving Harry, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Molly and Professor Dumbledore behind to talk and to get updated on his condition.  
  
Minerva walks up to Harry and pulls something out of her cloak, "I'll give this to you now, since you obviously missed breakfast," she says placing the wand on the table by his bed.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry says looking her in the eye. "I didn't want it broken," he says stopping her from talking and at the same time explaining his actions and reasons. "When I arrived at the castle the first thing they did was search me for my wand, I didn't want to lose it. I have somewhat grown attached to it, it saved my life before and I might need it again," he tells her with a wide and extremely painful yawn.  
  
Minerva can't help but smile at him; he has in one minute alleviated all her doubts and her worries that she had placed him in further danger just by taking the wand from him. She is surprised with the forethought he put into his decision. "Thanks," she whispers out.  
  
Molly sits down in the chair she had vacated a few moments ago. "Harry," Dumbledore says getting his attention. "You need to rest now, I will be by later for a complete story," he says looking him in the eyes knowingly, telling Harry he wants the whole story.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry nods his head once.  
  
Right then Poppy shows up with some type of potion, "Drink this, it will help with the fever and some of the pain," she says handing it to him.  
  
"Thank you," Harry tells her and then drinks the potion. Almost instantly he felt himself slipping away into the darkness. He could feel his body, it felt as though he is lying on a bed of clouds and his body has become one with them. A peace so settling overcame his senses taking him away to dreamland.  
  
Molly smiles at the sleeping figure then looks up at Poppy, "how will he be," she asks.  
  
"In all honesty I didn't expect him to survive," she tells the shocked group. "His injuries were very severe; I don't know how he has survived three weeks with internal bleeding. But I can tell you he received most of his injuries on the first two or three days of his disappearance," she informs them. "If he had taken one hour longer, he wouldn't have been alive to do it," she says with a shake of her head. "He is a very lucky man," she says taking the vial and going back to her office.  
  
"Yes he is," Minerva agrees, "and yet he isn't," she says with a shake of her head. 


	15. Dreams Refused

A/N: Here's another installation of this story. I would like to thank those who have read this story, but mostly I would love to really thank those who have reviewed it. Please R/R again, as always any and all help is needed and appreciated.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dreams Refused  
  
The Burrow Current Day  
  
"Yes he is and yet he isn't," Minerva repeats her words from so many years ago, she repeats them to the stunned room.  
  
"He really said that about his wand," David asks confused.  
  
"Yes," Minerva answers.  
  
"Why would his wand save his life," David asks more to the point. "I mean beyond the obvious reasons," he clarifies.  
  
"Harry's wand's core contains a Phoenix feather, this Phoenix only gave two fathers. A wand cannot duel with its brother," Ron says trying to remember it exactly.  
  
Hermione can't help but smile at Ron's attempt. "Dad," she says to her father knowing he still doesn't understand. "The owner of the other wand is Voldemort," she explains to him.  
  
"So when they duel each other their wands won't work," he asks trying to understand.  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore agrees.  
  
"So it was very wise of him not to have his wand with him," Alexandra asks.  
  
"Yes it was," Minerva says. "As he told me the first thing they did was search him for it, I have no doubt in my mind they would have snapped it."  
  
David looks at his daughter and the at her red headed friend, "that explains why your still able to be friends," he says with a nod.  
  
"It is all very complicated," Ron says in agreement, "but worth it," he confesses with a smile towards Hermione.  
  
"Did he ever try to pull away again after that," Alexandra asks.  
  
"No, Harry didn't," Ron says with a shake of his head, "him and I were in the same Auror training classes, however sometime in there Hermione did," he says with a shrug.  
  
Hermione blushes at this as everyone turns to her, "I kind of forgot how much I needed our friendship," she confesses.  
  
Alexandra looks at her daughter knowingly, "you loved him," she says honestly.  
  
Hermione looks at her mother, "I still do," she admits in a whisper.  
  
"If you loved Potter why did you go and marry another," Severus asks in a growl.  
  
"So Harry could move on knowing she was happy and safe," Ron says surprising himself with his words.  
  
"I did love Jack," Hermione rushes out, "or at least I thought I did, I thought it was true love, but I guess it was only an infatuation that got way out of hand," she tries to explain. "The only person I've ever truly loved was Harry and he didn't love me," she whispers.  
  
"If you loved him, then what happened a year ago," Severus demands in his normal snarling growl, "what caused you to turn down his proposal," he snarls at her.  
  
Hermione's head snaps in the direction of her former potions Professor, confusion clearly written on her face, "what proposal," she demands in return. She stares at him wondering at his words, let alone his demanding yet almost protective tone of voice. Curious at his seeming protectiveness of someone he has always hated and loathed.  
  
Ron looks over at his friend horrified, "he didn't get a chance to ask," he nearly gasps out in shock, "you don't know," he questions softly.  
  
Hermione looks over at her friend, "Ron what are you going on about, what are you getting at," she asks concerned by his tone of voice and the look of horror on his face, "what proposal was I to have turned down," she demands after a moment's silence.  
  
"Marriage," her father answers in a whisper before anyone could push away the secret anymore. He needs it to be known, it's been eating at him for over a year and a half now.  
  
"WHAT," Hermione cries out in shock, she is glad she is already sitting for she would have fallen down from the shock.  
  
Everyone looks at David wondering why he said it, it was agreed upon a long time ago they would never bring the topic up. Harry asked them not to tell her, and yet here over a year later, her very own father is the one to tell her. "He was going to ask you to marry him," Ron says shocked at the fact David was the one to tell her, let alone with the fact he knew at all.  
  
Hermione stares at her father than she slowly looks over at Ron. Finally a fresh set of heart tearing sobs wrack her whole body, "I didn't know," she sobs out into her mother's embrace, "I didn't know," she whimpers.  
  
"Honey, what exactly happened that day," David asks his daughter the one question he has needed to ask for a long time now.  
  
"I," she sobs out, "I didn't give him a chance to talk," she admits sadly. "I was upset about him not caring about me as much as I care about him," she says to them. "I didn't give him a chance to talk, I didn't give him a chance to defend himself," she whimpers out. 


	16. Wrong Conclusions

Chapter 15  
  
Wrong Conclusions  
  
Past Hermione's Flat Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione looks at the clock on the wall, knowing Harry is to show up in half an hour. She quickly wipes her eyes dry trying to control her emotions, trying to tell herself again she is doing the right thing. She drops onto her couch in defeat. She loves him, and she knows he doesn't love her.  
  
For two years now, since he returned from his top secret assignment, they have been getting together at least four to twelve times a week. Hermione has loved their time together, it is during this time she learned something she never thought about. She has fallen head over heals in love with Harry Potter. She waited day after day, week after week, and month after month for him to ask her out on a real date. Yet he hasn't. It was two days ago, after dropping a very large hint for him, she realized he doesn't love her. He only sees her as his friend and nothing more. It was then she decided it for the best to call it all off, to tell him she never wanted to see him again.  
  
As she thinks this tears start to form in her eyes again as her heart starts to shatter all over again. She loves him and he doesn't return her feelings. She knows she should be happy just being with him, even as his friend, but she needs to feel loved in return. She needs someone to love her; she needs Harry to love her.  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, she looks at the door knowing this will be the last time she will more than likely ever see him. For she is about to push him away from her, so far away he will never want to come close to her again. She slowly stands up, "come in Harry," she calls out to him knowing in her heart this will be the last time she ever will, though she didn't really believe it.  
  
Harry slowly opens the door to her flat and steps into the room, Hermione instantly picks up on the hesitation in his step, it is as though he knows what is about to happen here today. This instantly pisses off Hermione more than she has been in many years. How dare he know what she is to do, how dare, he come here and act nervous, act as though he can solve her problems. She decides then and there to make sure he won't be able to say a word.  
  
"Harry," she says in a growl. "I want you to know three things," she says looking him in his green loving eyes. Eyes she would love to drown in for the rest of her days. Eyes she knows she will never see again. Harry nods his head once telling her to continue. "I love you," she whispers, his eyes snap up to hers instantly, "but I know you could never love me," she continues. Harry opens his mouth to talk, "SHUT UP," she thunders at him. He snaps his mouth closed again and she is surprised when she sees a different look in his eyes, a look of fear, of horror, of the coming of death. "I also know I can't pretend to be your friend anymore, I wanted more, I tried to tell you before and you never listened, you never cared. We are through," she shouts at him. Her heart drops as she sees the pain rise in his beautiful eyes. "I never want to see you again," she shouts at him, her anger getting the best of her.  
  
"As you wish," he whispers softly causing her heart to tear in two. He looks down at the floor hiding his eyes from her view. "I wish you well Ms. Granger, I wish you a happy life," he continues. He turns around and heads back to the door; he opens the door and steps through it. With one last look at her she sees the tears in his eyes for the first time and her heart stops as she realizes what she has just done, "I'm sorry," he whispers to her as he closes the door.  
  
As she hears the click of the door she instantly wants to see him again, to take him in her arms and hold him, to protect him from the pain she has caused him. She runs to the door and throws it open hoping to find him still there. Her heart drops as she finds the hallway empty, empty like her heart. "HARRY," she cries out in a sob. "What have I done," she whimpers as she slides down the wall in tears. "Harry," she cries as she wraps her arms around her legs. "I'll find you," she promises herself. "I will find you Harry, I don't want to live without you, I can't live without you, I can't live without you, I don't want to," she sobs out loudly. "What have I done," she whimpers into her knees, "what have I done," she cries out again. 


	17. Where Did He Live

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or locations or, well you get the idea. A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this story, even bigger thanks to those of you who review it.  
Remember any and all help is needed and welcome. Please Read and Review. Jade.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Where Did He Live  
  
The Burrow Current Day  
  
"What have I done," she whimpers into her mother's loving embrace. "What did I do," she asks looking into her mother's eyes surprised to find tears there as well.  
  
After a moment of silence, well, expect for the hysterical woman who has just barely learned after over a year she had destroyed everything. Who has just learned had she waited a moment, an hour, a day she would have received her hearts desire. "That explains why he never wanted us to bring it up," David whispers sadly as he finally understands Harry's request.  
  
"I couldn't find him," she sobs into her mother's shoulder. "I heard all about him and how the battalion was doing, but I couldn't find him," she cries out, "no matter what I tried I couldn't find him," she whimpers, "He kept his word even though I didn't want him to." After a few moments of shock from those in the room Hermione finally sits up and with puffy red eyes looks at her father. "How," Hermione stutters trying unsuccessfully not to sob, "how did you know," she finally cries out.  
  
All of a sudden all eyes are on David who is now blushing, "well, a," he starts and then swallows hard. "Well, he sort of, he asked me for my permission and, well, blessings to marry you," he whispers not looking at anything but his hands in his lap.  
  
Ron looks at David, "that explains how you knew," he says with an understanding nod.  
  
"Imagine my shock when Hermione came home crying about kicking Harry out of her life," he says looking at Ron. "I had to leave, I had to," he whispers.  
  
Hermione watches her dad answer and is shocked by the sadness she sees in his features. All of a sudden a large weight lifts from her heart, "I thought you were mad at me," she says to her father in a whisper.  
  
David looks up at her in shock, "never," he says adamantly, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind of his sincerity. "I just knew something you didn't and I had to sort out my feelings, I had to understand what happened more fully, I had to know I didn't give my permission to the wrong person. So I went to see Harry and ask him what happened," he says still looking Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron says shocked, "did you just say you went to see Harry," he asks.  
  
"Yes," David says confused by this question.  
  
"How did you know where to find him," Neville asks curiously.  
  
"I figured if he wasn't there, I'd wait for him," David says looking at the pair oddly.  
  
"Wait for him where," Ginny asks.  
  
"His house," David says as though they knew.  
  
"You know where he lives," Ron asks in a gasp.  
  
"Well yeah, don't you," David asks looking around the room at the shocked faces looking back at him.  
  
"Very few people know," Dumbledore says, "I believe only three people know, David, Hagrid and myself," he tells them.  
  
"Why so few," David asks confused and yet honored to be among the few who know such a smilingly simple fact.  
  
"You see, Harry purchased and built his house with the idea of him marrying. When he did, when they did," he corrects, "he would leave it up to her to inform everyone where their home was. However since we all know that idea, that dream fell through, he kept the house all the same, he also kept it a secret to help keep Ms. Granger's wish of never seeing him again. To him the house wasn't a home, it was just a place he stored things and stayed when he could, it was where he would find peace," Dumbledore tells the shocked man before him, to the shocked room before him.  
  
"Still, how do you know about the house," Alexandra asks her husband surprised with this secret he has been keeping for over a year now. Realizing for the first time the pain her husband has gone through for the past year and a half, the pain of knowing something and not being able to tell anyone about. The pain of knowing his daughter was so close to getting her wish and she just threw it away. She finally understands why he refused to even speak about what happened between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Harry designed it for our daughter, specifically with her in mind," David says looking at his stunned wife. "He came to me one day at work while you and Hermione were out shopping or something, this was after he had asked for my permission, I loved the fact he was including me in it. I loved he was asking me for my help, help with where I thought my daughter would spend the rest of her life with the man I knew she loved," he continues to tell them. He tells not only his shocked wife and daughter but the shocked people in the room. "He pulled out some pictures, well, more like drawings and asked me my opinion on what she would and wouldn't like," he pauses here as he remembers stepping into the house for the first time. "When it was done, he took me there to show it to me, needless to say I was amazed, I still am every time I see it," he explains to them.  
  
"Tell us about it," Molly says to David. "Harry only says it is small, plain and dull, nothing of importance," she says to him wishing to know what her adopted son lived in, what he dreamed of living in with Hermione.  
  
"He would say that," Hermione says trying her hardest to smile but it comes out as a grimace. 


	18. Building a Home

Chapter 17  
  
Building a Home  
  
Potter Ranch Past  
  
David looks at the address in his hand and then quickly to the road before him. A smile crosses his face as he finds the right number on the mailbox on the side of the road and quickly turns onto the graveled road. He finds himself wondering what could be hidden here in this small forest of trees. He wonders how Harry could put such a design together when there isn't any space for it.  
  
All his thoughts end as the trees die off leaving an open space quickly followed by a tall brick wall. He looks at the gates before him and smiles more; the old style looking metal hangings have two letters on each side, H and H, which he knows to mean Harry and Hermione or the other way around, doesn't really matter. He pulls to a stop as he reaches it and is surprised when they slowly start to swing open for him to enter. Continuing his drive he finds everything he has just seen not even coming close to the grandeur of what is before him.  
  
After driving for a few more minutes he realizes he has been driving with his mouth hanging open. He quickly closes it as he looks at the sight before him once again. Bringing his car to a stop some distance away from the house, he quickly gets out of the car and looks up at the four story building before him. His mind starts to catalog everything about the, well, castle before him. To say it is large is like saying England is really an island, to say it is huge is like comparing a grain of sand to the universe. A knowing smile crosses his face as he sees one window, the library, at least he thinks so.  
  
The house before him looks like an enchanted castle of times long since lost, only to be remembered in the books of history. It instantly reminds him of stories Hermione always tells them about Hogwarts, only, well, smaller if such a thing were possible. A very awesome sight to behold, a sight leaving the observer breathless and honored, for he knows what it must have taken to build such a place and for it to be built for his daughter means more to him than he can put into words. For this man to build this house for the woman he loves, only shows the love he contains is the greatest and most pure love David has had the pleasure of ever seeing or meeting.  
  
A small chuckle from behind him breaks his concentration, his awed observation of the place built solely for his daughter. If he ever doubted this young man loved his daughter, he doesn't now. Turning around David sees a man who he has come to love as his own. "Are you going to continue just standing there," Harry asks the man he hopes will someday be his father-in-law.  
  
A smile breaks across David's face, "just waiting for the grand tour," he teases the young man before him.  
  
Harry bows at this, "then allow me master to give you the tour of the princesses land," he says still bowing to David. Standing straight once again he continues, "The princess would be most displeased with her servant if he didn't," Harry returns the teasing thus reminding David why he loves this man and why this man is so perfect for his daughter. They complete each other; his daughter is always so serious, too serious as so can this young man, but together they make laughter the main topic, smiles always shared and love always felt. He has never seen anyone like them and he knows he never will again. He knows from stories told to him by her daughter this man has every right to be hateful, rude, snobbish, and down right depressed, yet he refuses to be. He refuses to let anyone around him wallow in self pity; he does his best to lighten the mood, to brighten everyone's day even if on the inside he feels he is dying. It was one thing to hear his daughter talk about it and a totally different thing to see and be affected by it.  
  
"Yes she would be most displeased," David tries to say sternly but only ends up laughing. Up until this moment in time his day has been for lack of a better word horrid. His patients were nearly impossible and he got into an argument with his wife about the bills. In short it has been one of those days. His spirits have been lifting since he received Harry's call about two hours after he walked into the house and now to see this place, so to speak, in the flesh has made this day one of his best.  
  
"I would not like for that to happen kind master," Harry says with a small smile, "would the master wish to lead or to follow on this bright and gorgeous afternoon," Harry asks continuing the joke.  
  
"Today I'd wish to follow, but not very often will this be the case," David grins at the look of mischief in the young man's eyes.  
  
"Very well kind master, where would you like to start the tour today," Harry asks stepping up beside David.  
  
David thinks for a moment, "I think the best place to start is where my daughter will start her mornings, then the rest of the rooms, then the kitchen, the study, the living room, the dinning room, and then lastly where she will spend most of her time," he tells Harry knowing he will know what he is talking about. The smile crossing the young man's face confirms as much.  
  
Harry bows once again, "as you wish my master, please follow me," Harry says walking up to the door of the house and directs David to enter before him. They then spend the next two hours looking at room after room after room until finally they come upon the last room David had said and the only room left unseen to his eyes.  
  
Harry stops in front of the large wooden oak double doors leading to the final room. "So Mr. Granger," he says, "What do you think thus far," he asks.  
  
"Call me David, Harry," David says with a smile. "To answer your question, I love it and I know Hermione will love it as well," he says answering his question. "Every room in this place would put Buckingham Palace to shame. You will be treating your guests like royalty," he says with a shake of his head. "The master bedroom," he whistles here, "that room is in and of itself its own house, I can't imagine what the room behind this door will look like," he says pointing to the doors behind him. "That kitchen puts the queens to shame, I mean every queen in any time in any universe," he says looking around the room once again. "I can't wait to see it with furniture," he says with a knowing smile.  
  
"I will leave that up to your daughter," Harry says confirming his suspicions. "However I have already placed some things in the room behind you," Harry says to him with a small smile. "Not much mind you, just some," he says with a shrug. "If she doesn't like them she can throw them out," he says stepping forward and placing his hands on the two knobs of the door.  
  
"She will love it Harry," David says knowingly. "The fact it comes from you will make it all the better," he tells Harry.  
  
"Thanks," Harry says and blushes at the compliment. "Shall we," he says trying to change the subject.  
  
"I do believe we shall," David says and Harry turns the knobs and pushes the doors open to reveal the last unexplored room in the house. David's mouth drops open and he knows for a fact if it were possible his chin would have hit the floor. He steps slowly into the room looking at every crevice in front of him, once he gets to the middle of the room he rotates and looks at the whole of the room. "Now this is a library," he says in awe as he continues to let what he sees before him sink in.  
  
There are three stories of shelves; on each level there is a circular staircase leading up to the next level, the staircase is of an old fashion and the railing seems to be trimmed in gold. The room is larger than any of the other previous ones. Each story has their own ladder on wheels secured to the shelves, for the reader to search the tall shelves and not worry about what to stand on or how to reach it. David easily sees what Harry had added, five of the shelves are full of books but the others are awaiting their mistress to fill them. David knows this library puts any library he has ever been in too shame, and that's saying something, he has been to Notre Dame, Stanford, Oxford, Cambridge, and many others and they don't hold a candles breath to the sight before him. He knows from tales told to him by his daughter, this library would even put the Hogwarts library to shame.  
  
The room is almost circular in design therefore allowing the ladders to continue around the area non-stop. The carpet is red and gold with the design of the Gryffindor lion in the center and the Hogwarts design right next to it. Above these two and a ways away are designs he knows oh so well, David looks at Harry to see him still standing at the door way, he quickly looks back at Hermione's family crests, both sides of the family. Them below the Gryffindor and Hogwarts designs are what appear to be more family crests and surrounding both Hermione's and what he figures to be Harry's main family crests there are more surrounding the outside of the main ones but only smaller and more of them.  
  
Turning back to Harry he points to the large ones below Gryffindor and Hogwarts, "your family crests," he asks and Harry nods his head in agreement. "And these," David asks wondering why they are here and what they mean. To him they look like family crests as well, but he doesn't know whose.  
  
Harry finally steps away from the doorway and comes over to David. "They are mirrored on each side," Harry tells him and David quickly looks to see it is truth. He looks at Harry confused. Harry points to a group and outlines them with his aim, "the Weasley's," he informs David who's eyes widen in shock, why didn't he think about that, off course Harry would consider them family, "Hagrid," Harry continues as he points to each on in turn, "Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, Longbottom, Brown," he pauses here and points to one specific one, "this one is not mirrored," he says looking to David, "Hermione doesn't know," he says with a shrug, "Snape," he says to the confused man with him, "that's really all, you know, family," Harry finishes as he continues to look at the ones he pointed at for Sirius.  
  
David knows Harry still misses his godfather and it is still a sore topic. So deciding to change the subject he points to the animals surrounding the family crests on the outer part of the carpet before the gold boarder, "what do those represent," he asks.  
  
Harry smiles as he walks over to the outer part of the designed carpet before it gives way to a wooden floor to make the ladder move easier. "They are the Animagus designs of each family member who could, either registered or not, change into some type of animal" Harry explains.  
  
This gets David's attention, "who are they," he asks interested. He has heard Hermione talk about such a thing, but he never thought he would see pictures of them let alone knows one or see one.  
  
"Right here we are starting off with Moony, better known to you as Lupin, he's a werewolf," Harry says pointing at the design on the floor. Harry walks up to the next design, "this is obviously a cat, it is Professor McGonagall," he says and together they go to the next one, "this I am not sure if you have ever seen, it is a Phoenix, a magical and wonderful bird, Albus Dumbledore, this is an owl, Ginny Longbottom, this is a coyote, Ron Weasley, these two are very fitting, an monkey, George Weasley, a sloth, Fred Weasley," by this time they were at the middle of the far side of the room, "this is Prongs, he's a stag, he is James Potter," Harry says this and David instantly looks at the figure more closely knowing he owes this figure's owner a great deal of thanks for the man standing next to him.  
  
Harry continues on, "the figure here," he says pointing to a very beautiful looking rabbit to the side of Prongs, "is a very unknown one, it took me forever to locate it, it is a figure of what looks to be a common everyday rabbit, when it fact it is one of the rarest animals to date, it is magical in its own nature, it is called a Coran, it is Lilly Evans Potter," Harry explains to David as he continues to the next figure next to it, "these two aren't really Animagus, however after many hours of searching and testing I have come up with the fact if they could these two would be their animals," Harry explains.  
  
"This one," Harry says pointing to a furry looking Panda Bear like creature, "this is you," Harry says looking at David, whose mouth has dropped open in total shock. Who quickly looks back at Harry, "it is a Panda cub, in the magical world the Panda cub is known for its loyalty to family and honor, I do believe it fits well," Harry says paying the man with him a huge compliment but then points to the other figure, "this obviously is Mrs. Granger," he says pointing to a snow white colored dog, "it is an Alaskan Husky, this animal contains fierce loyalty and protect it's young from any and all dangers, a fitting figure for her as well," Harry says.  
  
Before David can say a word Harry is off walking towards the next set of figures, "this one is a rare one as well, very rare even in magic, it is a white fox, sly, knowing, proud, smarter then me, dedicated, determined, stubborn, loyal, loving, magical," Harry says looking down at the figure before him.  
  
"Who is it," David asks wondering who could be such a rare and awe inspiring figure of such beauty.  
  
Harry looks up at David, "Hermione," he says honestly and then walks over to a large black dog who would terrify anyone it met, "this is Padfoot, he is Sirius," he says pointing down at the figure and then moving on to three smaller figure, smaller than all the others.  
  
"Who are they and why are they so small," David asks knowing not to ask about Sirius.  
  
"They are one person, a rare find in our world, to have three forms is unheard of, however there are more and I didn't put them here for no one knows of them," Harry explains. "They however are me," he says looking up at David and shrugs.  
  
"What are they," David says knowing Harry will never freely give this information because he is embarrassed with it.  
  
"This one is an eagle, this one is a Sphinx, and this one is a panther," Harry says to David as he points them out.  
  
"And their meanings," David asks.  
  
"A seer, a protector, a fighter," Harry says looking around the room at all of the other pictures and the shelves.  
  
"Does this mean you can see the future," David asks.  
  
"It means I can sometimes see the future or the present in a different place, but more towards the point I can see the whole of the sums," Harry tries to explain. "Something I haven't always been able to do, and still can't seem to do very well," he confesses.  
  
"I know you are a protector and a fighter," David says to him, "I now can understand how it is people can trust you so, follow you so willingly into battle, they know you will fight to your death just to protect them," David says knowing for the first time he truly understands and that he himself would follow this man into battle if he asked him to.  
  
Harry smiles at David, "so David what did you think of the grand tour," he asks changing the subject once again.  
  
David can't help but laugh at this, "I love it," he says honestly. 


	19. Harry’s Magical Gifts

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have read this story and as I have said many times before, but can never say enough. Thank you to those of you who have not only read this but have reviewed it as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for it gives us a different look at the hidden side of Harry. A side only two people knew about. Thanks again. Jade.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Harry's Magical Gifts  
  
The Burrow Current Day  
  
"I love it," David says to the room full of people Harry called family but was too afraid to tell them. "I love it," he repeats in a whisper with his eyes closed and the awe can still be heard in his voice.  
  
"He has the forms we would be," Alexandra asks shocked by this news and yet at the same time honored.  
  
"Yep," David says with a knowing smile.  
  
"You would be a Panda," Ron asks David and the looks to Alexandra, "and you would be a Husky," he says in awe.  
  
"A few months ago he showed me how he came up with these animals for us and I must agree with the small fact he did put a lot of time into it," David tells them. "I couldn't find fault with it, his results were very precise," he says to Ron.  
  
Alexandra looks at her husband in question, "a few months ago," she asks wonder why and how she was able to miss something this important.  
  
"Girls day out," David tells her, "I always go there, it is so relaxing," he tells them all. "Harry told me I was welcome anytime and he has even given me a key to the place, and," he pauses, "how it he put it," he says as he thinks for a moment. "He put my essence into the shields, whatever that means," David says with a shrug.  
  
"You have a key to Harry's house and you are keyed to his security shields," Neville asks shocked beyond words at this news.  
  
"Yes," David says to the room. "Since," he stops and quickly glances at his daughter before looking back to Neville. "Well, since the house wasn't going to become a home, Harry decided it would be okay if he filled a couple of the rooms with needed things, as far as I know he did three rooms," he explains to them. "Two bedrooms, well, two guest rooms, as far as I know he has never re-entered the master bedroom," he says with a sad shake of his head. "anyway, he placed a king size bed in each room, a night stand, a desk and two chairs, a rocking chair and a antique looking bookcase, well, you get the idea," he tells them. "He told me the second room is there for me to use anytime, I will either sit there or in the library when I am there, I even stayed overnight once, when I was on the way home from a convention," he says with a small smile at the memory.  
  
"That's only two rooms," Ginny says to David wondering if he miscounted.  
  
"The third is the library," David says looking to Ginny and then to his wife and daughter. "You could go months without reading the same book twice," he tells Hermione with a smile. "I know I haven't," he informs them. Looking around the room for a moment, "he started filling in the shelves on the third landing, or floor. He wants to leave as much as possible untouched," he continues telling them. "When I went there right after hearing he had disappeared, I thought maybe, just maybe he was there," he says and stops as his head drops down and he looks down at the floor.  
  
Alexandra smiles as at long last she has finally learned where her husband disappears to when they fight and where he went that night when the horrible news reached them and where he stayed for three days. She smiles at the thought her husband still kept in touch with Harry and that Harry never blamed them and still cared for them and their daughter. "So that is where you disappear to," she says aloud changing David's train of thought.  
  
David looks to his wife and smiles, "yep," he says with a nod. "I went there and spent three days in the large yet still empty library just waiting for him to walk through the door, I kept praying he would show up and smile away my fears," he says as his voice drifts off at the end, "he never came," he whispers.  
  
Hermione stares at her father in total and complete shock, "he built a house for me," she asks in a whisper not really believing what she is hearing, expecting to wake up and have it all be a dream.  
  
"Yes dear he did," David says with a nod of agreement.  
  
"And is it as nice as you described it," she asks still in shock, yet a small smile can be seen tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Actually dear, my words are unable to do it justice, it makes magic seem common," David says with a shrug.  
  
Silence is the only sound as father and daughter stare into each other's eyes. "Actually David," Dumbledore finally says, "Harry has furnished as far as I know two other rooms," he says to him thus breaking the silence.  
  
David looks over at Dumbledore, "he has," he asks, "he's never showed me," he says yet knowing it could be truth, knowing it is truth.  
  
"He has furnished rooms for Hagrid and I to use when we needed to get away," Dumbledore informs him. Thinking for a moment Dumbledore decides to tell them something he knows only himself and Hagrid know. Something that will make them understand, how much one man cared for them all, how much Harry loved them. "Do you know he has never purchased any furniture," he asks the room. "This chair included," he tells them as he looks down at the chair he is currently sitting in and a smile flashes across his saddened features for a fleeting moment.  
  
Molly looks at Albus confused, "he gave me the chair for my birthday," she says to him wondering what he is saying.  
  
"Have you ever seen another like it," he asks her and she shakes her head no, "have you ever wondered why," he asks her.  
  
"I figured he got it from the Muggle world," Molly says to him wondering where he is going with this and what does the chair have to do with Harry.  
  
"And the feelings you feel from it," Dumbledore asks making Molly open and close her mouth quickly at a loss for words. "And you David and Alexandra," Dumbledore asks turning to them and leaving Molly to wonder at his questions.  
  
"We figured he got it from the Magical world, for that is the only way we could explain the softness, the feelings we feel when we sit in them" Alexandra says curiously.  
  
"Remus, Minerva, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charles, Ginny, Severus," he asks.  
  
"I haven't been into furniture stores much, but I have to agree with Alexandra on the feelings," Remus confesses.  
  
"I've been busy with classes," Minerva says to them and then thinks about it for a moment and then continues. "However it is the most comfortable and inviting chair I've ever owned. For some reason or another when I sit in it I know I am loved and safe," Minerva confesses with a blush.  
  
"I know what you mean Minerva," Severus says in agreement, "only it is like someone actually cares about what happens to me," he says.  
  
"I," Ron says and then looks over at Lavender, 'we," he corrects. "We feel like being welcomed home, safe, warm, loved, an awesome feeling we can't explain," he says and shrugs not knowing how else to explain it.  
  
"Same here," Bill, Charles, Fred, and George agree.  
  
"We agree," Neville says receiving an agreeing nod from Ginny.  
  
"Hermione," Albus asks.  
  
"I just love it," she says to him. "After I told him to leave, it is the only chair I sit in," she confesses. "I never looked for another, I knew someone had put a lot of time into making it. I know it is one of a kind. I know it is charmed for it to be comfortable, relaxing and well, loving and some other wonderful things I can't explain," she answers wondering what all this has to do with Harry.  
  
"David," Albus says looking at him. "When you stay in your room how does it feel," he asks.  
  
"Relaxing," David says instantly. "All of my problems and fears just seem to float away, to become more manageable," he says with a smile at the memory.  
  
"I know I love the chair he gave me," Albus says with his own smile, "as does Hagrid," he adds on. "He added his own magic to our worlds don't you agree," he asks with a small smile.  
  
"He is my world," Hermione says to the group softly.  
  
Alexandra looks at her daughter and then pulls her into her arms once again, then looking up at Dumbledore she asks, "What does the furniture have to do with Harry and how he hasn't purchased furniture."  
  
"You see everything I just asked you about, the beds in all of the rooms, the bookcases, the nightstands, the chairs, both in and out the rooms, he made by hand," Dumbledore tells them. Everyone looks at Dumbledore as though he has gone mad, they didn't hear him right.  
  
"He made them you say," Severus asks shocked beyond believe.  
  
"Every single one of them," Dumbledore confirms.  
  
"By hand," Molly echoes in question.  
  
"With his own two hands," Dumbledore confirms raising his old hands palms up as if to show exactly what he means.  
  
"I didn't know he can do anything like that," Ron confesses feeling stupid for not knowing.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, he didn't even tell Hagrid," Dumbledore tells him. "Hagrid went to visit him one day and stumbled upon Harry making a chair, which one I don't know," he says as he thinks for a moment. "Harry explained to Hagrid how he builds and constructs everything," he continues. "He said he will only work on one thing or one person at a time, having a different room for each project. Having different things in the work area to remind him of whom it is for," he says as his brow furrows. "I think he meant he would work with things he was building for one person at a time, because as he was working he was using a very old and forgotten enchantment," he pauses here waiting for what he knows is to come, mentally counting down, three, two, and one.  
  
"Enchantment," Hermione says instantly and disbelievingly, right on the mark. "Harry can't enchant, Wizards or Witches who are capable of enchanting are one in three billion and the training to become one takes decades," she quotes to him. Everyone in the room, minus the Muggles, was nodding in agreement.  
  
Minerva looks to Albus to see if he is joking and is surprised to see mischief and truth in his features and then it hits her. "Another thing he didn't want us to know," Minerva asks the wizened old man beside her. "Another thing to make him different from the rest of us," she says restating it in a way she herself understands.  
  
"Yes Minerva," he agreed. "When he was still at Hogwarts, he and I learned about his talent and I taught him every evening for nearly four months before he no longer needed assistance," Dumbledore explains.  
  
"He can enchant things," Charles asks surprised.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley he can and he does," Dumbledore tells them. "David, Alexandra," he says looking at the confused looks on their faces. "Enchanting is different than charming or hexing, charms wear off whereas enchantments never do," he explains to them. "For magical folk to buy things with an enchantment placed on it is very expensive, I mean in the hundreds of thousands of galleons," he tells them as their eyes widen in shock at the meaning of his words.  
  
"You mean to tell me," Alexandra asks, "Harry could've sold this talent for that much money, he could be rich and he didn't tell anyone, he does it for free, for us," she asks surprised.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore says succinctly.  
  
"Are you saying it only took Harry four months to master this skill," Arthur asks looking at Dumbledore, not sure if he should believe what he is hearing.  
  
"Actually a little under it, but he wanted to find or make a spell that could transmit his feelings into things he wished them to be. At first I didn't understand what he was searching for, but in the end I learned he knew what he was looking for," he tells Arthur, "and I can tell you now every one of us is reaping the rewards of his search," he says.  
  
"In the chairs," Bill says curiously.  
  
"In whatever he made," Dumbledore corrects but nods his head in agreement of his statement. "For example," he continues seeing the confused looks of the people with him. "The room you stay in David, you said it make you feel relaxed as though your problems don't matter or aren't as bad as you first seen them to be," he says more or less repeating what David said earlier.  
  
"Yes," David agrees slowly.  
  
"I was there when he was building the furniture in your room, I was confused by his emotions as he was working," Dumbledore tells them. "He was listening to some Muggle music I can't name but enjoyed, he was calmer than any commanding officer in the middle of a war had the right to be," he says with a smile. "He was at ease and I could tell he enjoyed working with his hands on these projects," he pauses here for a moment letting the memory wash over him.  
  
"Are you saying he made it so I would feel welcome, relaxed, calm," he drifts off not knowing how to phrase what he feels when he is in the room.  
  
"He made it so you and Alexandra would feel that way yes," Dumbledore corrects with a nod. "You see Harry made those things for the both of you, he was thinking about not only how he wanted you to feel in his house but how he felt about you," he tells them.  
  
"So he really didn't mind me going there," David asks in a gasp, feeling for the first time he isn't intruding.  
  
"Do you feel like he minds, does the room make you not want to stay there," Dumbledore asks in return.  
  
"I feel like I could stay there forever and still never get used to the wonderful feelings the room conveys to me," David says as for the first time in nearly a month tears form in his eyes as he realizes just how much Harry cared for him and his wife. If the feeling in the room were even a small amount of how he felt, he knows, David knows Harry loved them, not just cared for them but loved them with all his heart.  
  
Hermione sees her father start to cry and she wonders what has caused this, she has never seen her father cry. "Daddy," she whispers in question.  
  
"He loves us Alex," David says looking over to his wife, "if what I feel in that room is a sliver of what he feels he loves us," at his words Alexandra starts to cry as well knowing her husband would never cry if he didn't truly believe it and she knows from the feelings she gets from the chairs he is right. "He loves us," David whispers, "and he will never know we return his love," he says looking into Alexandra eyes. Hermione stands up and sits on the other side of her father and enfolds him in her embrace as she too cries tears she thought she had no more of.  
  
After a few moments of a fresh round of tears shared by everyone with one of Harry's gifts and the feeling behind not only the making but within the enchantments for him to give it so willingly and so freely. Dumbledore watches the scene unfold before him as he was finally able to give them something Harry always wished he could, yet he knows it is only a shadow, a reduced reflection of the true feelings. "Harry once told me," he says into the quite of the room, "he wished there was some way he could let everyone know how he truly feels for them, he said since he didn't know how to love, how to get across his feelings no one would know what they mean to him. It seems he is in fact successful in achieving his wish," he tells them.  
  
"He made it with his own hands," Ron repeats amazed, "I know it must have taken forever, and those designs, like runes are amazing," he says for the first time loving the chair he never really understood but liked as his favorite.  
  
"I asked him about that once," Dumbledore says with a smile. "It turns out when he is out in the field, in command," he tells them. "He takes some of his library of ancient runes with him, and search for the ones he wants, the ones that best describes what he was feeling or wants to say to the person he is thinking about," he says and stops here.  
  
"I remember that," Bill says with a burst of laughter. "I remember having this really late night out on the field, it was horrid," he drops off here and then smiles as he remembers where he was going with this. "I woke up in the middle of night and decided to go and check up on him. Imagine my surprise on not only finding him awake, but finding his nose plastered in some book and him drawing on a piece of paper off to the side," he smiles wider at the memory. "I asked just what he thought he was doing, he looked up at me and simply said, 'relaxing'," Bill says with a shake of his head.  
  
"Relaxing," Charles repeats knowingly. "I think everyone of us has noticed this at some point in time but never put two and two together," he tells them.  
  
"Tell me about it," Ron snorts, "I mean I walked in on him doing that more and more, I was sorely tempted to call him Hermione but fought against it," he admits. "I didn't want to upset him more than he already is, I didn't want to ruin his relaxing activity," he tells them with a shrug.  
  
"We didn't," Fred says with a smile.  
  
"We were being dunces," George says with a nod.  
  
"We showed up on the field," Fred starts to explain to the confused looks.  
  
"Searching for our illustrious leader in crime, our dear partner," George continues.  
  
"They needed help with one of their inventions," Ron clarifies for the room and snorts of laughter can be heard throughout the room as they remember times when they witnessed such events, most thinking partner in crime.  
  
"Right," Fred says.  
  
"Anyway, we were searching him out," George repeats.  
  
"Only to find him," Fred smirks.  
  
"With his nose buried in a book," George says looking pointedly at Hermione, who smiles slightly at the reference.  
  
"Before one thought," Fred says.  
  
"Could pass through our brains," George teases knowingly.  
  
"We quickly said," Fred continues.  
  
"Oops, sorry Hermione we were looking for Harry," they both chorus as one.  
  
"Then we remembered our error," George explains to them there.  
  
"We apologized profusely seeing him dropping his head on the table," Fred says.  
  
"And his shoulders shaking fiercely," George continues.  
  
"That is until we heard him snort," Fred explains.  
  
"He looked up at us and he was redder than our hair," George tells them pointing to his head as reference.  
  
"We were stunned, thinking we had messed up big time," Fred says.  
  
"Until he almost passed out from laughing so loud," George continues with a smile remembering the event.  
  
"The camp came to see what the new joke was and how they could use it on him," Fred says with a shake of his head.  
  
"He eventually calmed down and thanked us," George says with raised eyebrows.  
  
"He thanked us for the compliments, he didn't know he was a smart, brilliant and beautiful woman," Fred snorts out at this point.  
  
"Sometimes that man is confusing, he's the only person who can catch us off guard," George agrees with his brother.  
  
Dumbledore smiles at the show the twins still give to everyone, "he told me about that," he tells them. "He told it to me at the end of a really bad meeting, the both of us were still laughing when he left," he informs the twins. "He loves that the two of you don't try and skirt around topics you think might cause him pain," he informs the shocked twins. "He loves that you can brighten his days," he tells them honestly. "I also know he is making something more for the two of you to put in your shop," Dumbledore tells them, the twins look at him shocked. "I don't know if he finished it or not, I also know he felt stupid for what it was, but couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I can tell you this watching him building it was a sight to see," he says remembering that day so clearly in his mind. 


	20. The Two Joker’s

Chapter 19  
  
The Two Joker's  
  
Potter Ranch The Past  
  
Dumbledore slides the key into the lock and turns it smoothly. Stepping into the lovely house, Dumbledore can't help but feeling instantly welcomed and loved. He knows Harry doesn't call this a home, he also knows Harry has succeeded in doing just that. Looking around the entrance for any signs of life he decides to check the library as this is usually where Harry hides out.  
  
Making his way to the top floor of the library he looks at the grandeur of the room and the sparse furniture. Instantly he knows something is different, there is a new chair and for some reason it seems to be calling to him. So doing the noble thing Dumbledore gives in to the urge and sits in the soft welcoming chair. He instantly realizes this chair was made for him and only him, which is why it calls out to him. He feels calm and relaxed, as though there isn't a single problem that can't be solved if patience is practiced. Looking down at the arms of the chair he recognizes three symbols, symbols he has come to know to mean him. What they truly mean he hasn't been able to find, but everything meant for him has them on it. Just as everything meant for Hagrid has three of his own, three common on all of Hagrid's things. A smile crosses his face and the twinkle grows brighter with the knowledge this young man possesses, yet hides, and yet shows to the world freely.  
  
Deciding he should find this young man to discuss what he came here for in the first place, he reluctantly gets up from the chair only to fight the urge to get a book to read to return to the comforting chair. "Interesting Harry, most interesting," Dumbledore says with a smile as he forces himself to leave the chair behind. "I wonder if I can talk you into making some new chairs for the library, maybe we could actually get students to study," he muses aloud as he makes his way back to the work shop.  
  
As he nears the shop he pauses in the hallway wondering just what it is he is making today. Almost instantly laughter reaches his ears, such a laughter he hasn't heard for many a year. A smile graces his own face once again as he continues on his journey. He reaches the doorway knowing not to pass through it until Harry lowers the enchantment collection. The sight before him rises an even rarer chuckle from the old man which soon passed being a chuckle to a full blown snort to a laugh.  
  
Before his wizened eyes is a young man dancing around laughing merrily as though there isn't a care in the world. The young wizard grabs some tools from a shelf and returns to his work bench and starts talking aloud to him- self, or more correctly to the enchantment. If this had been the first time Dumbledore had seen this he might have been worried for this young man's sanity. Since however it isn't, he isn't worried in the least and in fact loves it. He had come from a most depressing day only to have his spirit and soul lifted into the clouds above.  
  
"Ask us no questions, we'll tell you no lies," he says aloud and laughs as he remembers the time. "Man oh man you two, I was almost fit to burst when you told Hermione that. I almost regretted giving you that money. Oh but that swamp," his voice drifts off into laughter. "Those fireworks and Umbridge," he laughs harder at this. "Oops sorry Hermione we were looking for Harry," he snorts out as his hands continue working as though the rest of him is in perfect concentration rather than joking about and laughing. "The clowns at work," he says with a snort, "alto enchantment arête," he calls out still laughing.  
  
Dumbledore knows he has just closed the enchantment spell and still smiling he steps into the room. "I gather you are working on something for the Weasley twins," he asks knowingly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry says unperturbed looking over his shoulder to his former Professor.  
  
Dumbledore realizes Harry knew he was there and he smiles wider knowing Harry is much more powerful than anyone knows. "What is it you are making for them this time," he asks. "I know they love the chairs," he informs Harry.  
  
Harry moves to the side, "it's just a plaque nothing big or," he shrugs, "important," he finishes. "I couldn't think of anything else to make for their shop," Harry says looking back down at what he has just been making. "It's an old saying I heard once and I thought it fit those two so well," Harry says as Dumbledore reads it allow.  
  
"Lord grant me the serenity, To accept the things I cannot change, The courage to change the things I can, And the Wisdom to Hide the Bodies Of Those People I Had to Kill Because They Pissed Me Off. Anonymous."  
  
This is surrounded by two forms that suspiciously look like the twins who have their hands out scissor like to encompass the words. The forms and the saying are surrounded in a boarder made up of runes, minus the bottom which has the store name, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Dumbledore chuckles at the truth of the words on the plague. "It is most fitting for them," Dumbledore tells Harry honestly.  
  
Harry smiles his thanks, "it's not done yet, have to apply the stain," he informs Dumbledore as he puts away his tools.  
  
"And the laughing," Dumbledore questions as he watches Harry put things in their rightful place.  
  
"Well," Harry says blushing slightly. "What good is going to a joke shop if you can't enjoy being there," he says.  
  
"A good way of increasing sales," Dumbledore says knowingly.  
  
Harry looks over at Dumbledore for a moment, "oh," he breathes out. "Didn't think about that," he says in a disappointed tone. "Guess I'll just finish it and put it away then," he says looking over at the plague.  
  
"It is a good idea," Dumbledore rushes to tell him. "I know of at least three other joke shops that are using illegal charms on their grounds to boost their sales. This isn't illegal and isn't intended to boost sales but to boost spirits," he tells Harry. "I know for a fact it works Harry, I also know there is nothing in that enchantment dishonest, if people don't want to buy something they will not be influenced by this. I believe people will visit just to have hope, placed back into their souls and I can't think of a better place to go," Dumbledore finishes. Harry smiles his thanks and releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He didn't want to cause people to do things they didn't want to.  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry says stepping beside Dumbledore. "Would you like some tea and cookies before we discuss the meeting," Harry asks.  
  
"Cookies," Dumbledore asks in child like delight.  
  
"I baked them this morning," Harry confirms with his own knowing smile. "I had a feeling this meeting wasn't a good one so," he shrugs. "Besides I know how much you love candy and the likes, I mean I keep a special bowl of the stuff in not only in your room but in the hallways," Harry says with a shake of his head as the two of them head to the kitchen.  
  
"I love the chair in the library," Dumbledore says to the young man walking beside him.  
  
Harry can't help but chuckle at this, "which one," he questions.  
  
"I know the ones on the first floor are for Hermione," Albus says and Harry nods in agreement. "Their beautiful by the way," he informs him. Harry blushes at the comment but remains silent. "I found one in particular that seems to be calling to me," he says after a moment.  
  
"Ah, you found 'your' chair," Harry says with a knowing nod.  
  
"Yes I sure did and I can tell you I didn't want to leave it," Dumbledore laughs out. "However did you do that," he asks.  
  
"I know you sir and well I sort of over did it and," he shrugs, "I thought it would be fun and I tell you it was," he laughs out.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore says honestly and emotionally.  
  
A/N: I have a small confession to make, it seems I am having a bit of difficulty figuring what all to put in this story, so any suggestions you have, please, please tell me. It just might be the key to my writers block. I know this is different, well for awhile that is, for this to be located at the bottom of the story. Well I just wanted to take this moment in time to personally thank each of you who have reviewed this story. I still thank those who have read it, but I felt this was needed to be said. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
The Sweetest Things: Thank you for your support and I am very pleased you like the story.  
  
Ears91: Thanks for the vote of confidence and I would also like to take this time to say I have also enjoyed your stories as well and as you have suggested to me, I suggest to you, keep it up.  
  
Kai-Lun-Mau: I am honored you have reviewed my story, I am also very honored you seem to want to continue reading it, these things mean a great deal to me. Thank you once again.  
  
Ksmcan: What can I say?  
  
Wildcat: Oddly enough the change in time (past to present) seems to be one of my favorite ways to alter chapters. I don't really know why. As for Harry living, no one has really told me one way or another, so the decision to that is still up in the air.  
  
Mrs-Osborne's-Class: I do believe everyone; of us is some type of romantic, male or female everyone seems to want a happy ending, or at least an agreeable one.  
  
Rlupin1003: Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as you know (or I hope you know) I am always open for suggestions so feel free to contact me with any difficulties or whatever, but thank you.  
  
Great Maraurder1: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I took your advice and cheered up a bit. Well for the moment anyway. As for the return of Harry, only time will tell for even I don't really know yet, but thank you ever so much for your support and your review.  
  
Alex20: I am honored by your complements and I only hope I am able to continue with it as I have been. Thank you for reading, but mostly for telling me your thoughts.  
  
Achilles4: Thank you for your compliment, I hope you have been able to enjoy what has been posted so far.  
  
Taself: I am pleased you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter along with those following.  
  
Sleepy: I fully agree with you, and as I said before it seems Portkey.org doesn't seem to wish for me to write for them. What can I say; I did try and thank you so much for suggesting it. Thank you for your support and for reviewing, I know I can never say thank you enough to actually get across the truth of these seemingly simple words. Thank you again.  
  
Afterdark: Thank you as for where I am going, well eventually I hope to be able to get to the actual battle where he disappeared and learn what happened from there and why he disappeared. As of yet, who knows.  
  
Little Lisa: I fully understand time is something that is very limited. However I still thank you for taking the time to write my first review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story. 


	21. What Constitutes Family

Chapter 20  
  
What Constitutes Family  
  
The Burrow Current Day  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore recounts the story. He looks around the room to see people smiling and silently laughing at the sight Harry must have made. "That is the last time I was to his place. I don't know if he finished it or not, but I do know from there on things were at their worst in the war," he tells the knowing crowd. "It was a week before he disappeared on the battlefield," Dumbledore informs them.  
  
"So he has chairs in the library specially made for his visitors and for Hermione," Ron asks shocked.  
  
"I believe he has chairs in there that would call to you Mr. Weasley," Albus says with a knowing smile. "He doesn't just do it for people who know where he lives, he does it for everyone he loves," he explains. "I know there are at least five chairs on each level for each of whom he calls family, I even know there is at least one for Severus on each floor," he says in thought, "though their could be more, your signs are hard to find," he says looking at Severus.  
  
"Wait a second here," Severus says in disbelieving question. "Are you saying he has chairs he made for me in his house," he asks shocked beyond all reason.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answers honestly and knowingly.  
  
"Why," Severus asks confused. "I was mean to him and embarrassed him every chance I could," he continues. "Why does he care about me enough to invite me, to make me feel welcome in his home," Severus questions obviously shocked and touched.  
  
"He didn't feel like it was his home," Minerva reminds him.  
  
"Yes, yes," Severus agrees in his usual growl, dismissing her words with a wave of his hand. "But we all know Potter better than that," he snarls back stopping any further comments from his fellow Professor. "Potter made it his home just by building the place," he explains in his usual Professor snarling voice as though he is teaching a class of Gryffindor students, which oddly enough, he is, well, sort of. "We all know he put everything he had, all his time, his love, his caring, his hopes and dreams into its construction," he continues. "Who's to say he didn't enchant it as well," he questions off the top of his head. Then instantly shaking his head at those words he continues, "even if he didn't think of how much of himself he placed into the house," he continues ignoring the shocked and awed looks from those with him. "He may not realize it, but it is his home," he says. "So my question remains, why does he, have not only chairs built especially for me, why does he have my family crests on his side of the floor," he questions again and everyone can hear not only the shock and surprise but also the honor in his voice.  
  
Everyone looks in surprise at Professor Snape as his meaning and his questions become clear to them. To their surprise they find they actually agree with the Head of Slytherin House, for once. "You know Severus," Minerva says after a moments thought. "I believe you are right, though he himself may not believe it is his home, it was his heart and soul that he put into it," she agrees. "I would love to see the place he deemed worthy of the woman he loved with all his heart, soul and life," she tells them all her secret wish.  
  
At this point the room is silent as they all nod their heads in agreement with her wish, which matches their own. However none of them wishes to see it more than the lady whom it was meant to be built for, Hermione Granger. "To answer your question," Remus finally says looking at Severus. "As proof by the family crests," he says deep in thought. "He feels you are part of his family," he says in a whisper to the shock of everyone there.  
  
"Right," Severus snarls disbelievingly in response.  
  
"What constitutes family Severus," Dumbledore asks him knowing Remus understands.  
  
"Belonging, respect, blood, love, and to be willing to sacrifice everything," Severus answers after a moment to think about the question.  
  
"Harry respects you," Ron says instantly without thinking about it. "You may annoy the hell out of him, but he respects you," he explains shocking everyone, including himself with his answer.  
  
"Harry feels we are family yet we do not share blood," Ginny says knowingly and she is happy to say she knows this is a truth in her heart, for she knows if she doubted it for a moment she wouldn't be able to be sitting here talking about her brother.  
  
"As for sacrifice," Hermione says in her quiet whispering voice ragged from her crying, "tell me someone other than Voldemort, himself, he wouldn't sacrifice himself for," she asks looking up at him. "He protected the Death Eater who gave his parents to Voldemort, he saved Wormtail," she whispers still amazed with his decision all those years ago, still proud of him for seeing beyond revenge.  
  
"Harry feels he doesn't know love," Dumbledore says in his quiet yet hearable voice. "He feels there is no way he can know something he himself never felt, yet from the chairs he gave us," he says with a small smile, "we know how he truly feels for us," he finishes.  
  
"Belonging," Fred says surprising everyone when he speaks up. "He makes everyone here and some, but mostly one in particular, who isn't here; feel as though they are royalty, as though they are the most important person in the world. What is belonging, to me it is seeing him smile and to know I put it there, to hear his laugh and know we caused it, to see his eyes light up in delight, humor, understanding, to know that no matter how hellish the world is he is still able to find humor in life, to be able to be a human rather than a soldier or a celebrity, for him to still be the boy we adopted as our friend and brother," he says in a voice few have heard from him before, for once in his life he is serious.  
  
"You know," George says after the room was silent for a moment and everyone is looking at Fred and Severus in shock. "I think he likes the fact you don't bend to his fame, he hates his fame, you are cruel and rude to him," he continues thinking aloud. "You hate him because of his father, not because he is the Boy-Who-Lived, you hate him because he is a Potter," he says tilting his head. "You help to keep him grounded, before and most importantly after he lost Hermione you were all there was to remind him he is only a human," he says slowly as though the idea shocks himself along with the others in the room.  
  
"Harry is one of the few people who like to be told how it is," Fred agrees with his twin. "He always told us not to hold back, he warned he might be hurt at the time, but he would be more hurt if we didn't tell him," he remembers. "An amazing person our Harry," he says in a sad whisper as though just remembering they will never see him again.  
  
Hermione, being the smart Witch she is, replays the whole day through her mind, "you notice how it seems everyone is changing how they talk about Harry," she whispers her thoughts, not realizing she is speaking aloud.  
  
"What do you mean," Ginny asks her knowing she is thinking out loud.  
  
Hermione looks over at Ginny and blushes slightly, "I said that out loud didn't I," she asks in embarrassment.  
  
"Yep you sure did," Ron teases her earning himself 'The LOOK' from Hermione which only causes him to grin wider. "How are we changing how we talk about Harry," he asks her wondering what that mind of hers has noticed this time. Wondering what she has noticed that everyone else hasn't, though this isn't anything new.  
  
"It's not so much how we are talking or what we are saying about him," she says confusing not only herself but everyone else.  
  
Molly sees the self doubt start to rise in Hermione's eyes, "don't doubt yourself," she says not realizing she said it aloud. "Harry hates it when you start doubting yourself, he hates it when you start to withdrawal into your shell, or as he calls it, your comfort zone," Molly says trying to encourage Hermione to continue.  
  
Hermione smiles at the term Harry started using during sixth year after their Christmas break. Inhaling deeply she decided to continue, knowing Harry always loved to hear what ever it was, "it seems with each story, with each hour passing, not only have our numbers decreased only to those whose family crests are on the library floor, but our references to Harry have also changed," she says hoping she isn't making a fool of herself.  
  
"What do you mean," Bill asks her in confusion.  
  
Dumbledore thinks about this, and runs the day through his mind and their now dwindled numbers and all of a sudden he catches what Hermione has just referenced. "I do believe you have done it yet again," he says with a knowing look in his eyes, "Harry is always amazed when you are able to think logically when all you want to do is curl up in a corner and cry," he tells a blushing Hermione and a wide eyed and lost group.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continues after a moment. "There is also another thing which it seems you haven't noticed and is going along with what you noticed," he tells them. "It seems we are unconsciously taking our memories, our stories forward, almost chronologically in order," he says with a dreamy kind of voice. "So Ms. Granger how about we keep your discovery to us until we get to where it is we seem to be heading," he asks her.  
  
"I'm not wrong then," Hermione gasps in wonder.  
  
"No you are not," Dumbledore says with a smile and Hermione is shocked to see a ghost of a single yet hopeful twinkle in his eyes before it is as though it never occurred.  
  
"Harry says it is all but impossible for you to ever be wrong," Ron says unknowingly proving her point.  
  
"But I am and have been many times before," she whispers softly, "I was wrong, I pushed him away," she says slowly and sadly looking up to Ron.  
  
Ron looks at friend with concerned eyes, and then looks over at Lavender in question. Lavender sees the look and knows what he is asking. "Do you think we should," she asks him.  
  
"I think we need to," he says in return.  
  
"What are you talking about," Ginny asks.  
  
"Changing the order and telling of our pasts," Ron says looking pointedly at Ginny.  
  
Ginny understands instantly where her brother is going with this, "actually it is a most fitting place to continue for it will explain many things and then end up right where this all seems to be heading," she says slowly as though surprised with her own words. "And I have no idea why I just said that," she admits with a shake of her head.  
  
"What are you three talking about," Molly asks wondering what secret her children have been hiding from her and her husband.  
  
Dumbledore looks at them and chuckles lightly causing everyone to look over at him, "you know I do believe that is the perfect tail to tell," he says using one of Harry's favorite, endearing, and yet sometimes annoying habits, rhyming.  
  
"Okay," Ginny says almost excitedly, "he asked us not to divulge his secret," she says to the shocked group at her excitement. "It all started with an arranged meeting he had set not only for Neville and me, but also for Ron and Lavender," she says starting another story.  
  
A/N: So is Harry's point of view on family a good one, or did I totally mess it up. To me it seems this way even in all the books and both of the movies. But, hey that's just me, than again you can always tell me. Anyway, thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I will try to get more posts up, but it is kind of difficult with school and all. Thanks again, Jade. 


	22. Let’s Get You Trapped Together

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It's one of the, few, comic chapters in this story. I just wanted to say thanks to those who have reviewed. Well I'll stop rambling now and let you get to the story. Please R/R, Jade.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Let's Get You (Trapped) Together  
  
Quidditch Pitch  
  
Hogwarts  
  
The Past  
  
Ginny steps into the familiar area she once played first Seeker, in place of Harry during his fifth year, and then as Beater, her true position on the team. She steps into the center of the Pitch as memories of times long since passed flood inter her willing mind. A smile, which is almost foreign, crosses her face. "Hey Ginny what are you doing here," a voice says from behind her. A voice she has known all of her life.  
  
Without turning around she answers, "Hey Ron, I got a note from Harry to come here," she answers. "How about you," she asks in return wondering what it is Harry is up to now.  
  
"Ron, Ginny," another voice asks in surprise before Ron can answer question.  
  
"Neville," Ron asks knowing things between him and his sister has turned sour somewhere along the way, just like between him and Lavender.  
  
As though answering his thoughts Ginny calls out in surprise, "Lavender," just as her brother knows of the problems, the pressures between her and Neville, she know of the tension between him and Lavender.  
  
"OKAY HARRY," Ron yells out in question. "What is going on here," he shouts out.  
  
In answer to his question, another well known voice chuckles causing everyone to turn and face in the direction of the voice knowing they have just been set up. "Harry," Ron yells out at his friend, anger evident in his voice and stance. Harry knows damn well the problems between all of them, why would he put them through this.  
  
Harry looks down upon him from his viewpoint from the teachers' box in the stands. Jumping up on the banister he sits on the edge with his feet dangling over the side of the hundred plus meter drop. "HARRY," Ginny shrieks out in terror and concern for his safety.  
  
Harry ignores the both of them, "Welcome," he calls out to his captive audience, who are going to find out just how captive they really are. "Welcome," he says again, "To Potter's Torture Chamber," he says spreading his arms wide to indicate the Pitch.  
  
"What are you going on about," Ron shouts knowing Harry would never harm them.  
  
"Think of this as a test," Harry says standing on the edge of the banister and starts to pace back and forth on it causing both Ron and Ginny to look on in horror.  
  
"A test," Lavender calls out wondering just what is going on here.  
  
"Yes Lavender, a test," Harry says in confirmation.  
  
"What kind of test is it," Neville asks in a voice reminiscent of their school days.  
  
"Very good question Neville," Harry says as he pauses in his pacing only to continue once again.  
  
"WELL," Ron shouts out wanting to be as far away from Lavender as he can possibly be.  
  
"Ah," Harry says and a small smile crosses his face for a fleeting moment. Harry then drops down to sit on the banister causing both Ginny and Lavender to gasp with fright and Ron and Neville to look away so they don't see him splatter at the bottom. "The rules then," he says calmly telling them they can look at him, he says this as though he was asked about the rules. "The four of you are stuck here," he says once again opening his arms indicating the field. He stops as the four of them erupt into arguing against this fact. Harry sits there visibly twiddling his thumbs and looking around and up at the sky as he ignores their protests. After three minutes of listening to their shouts he starts to nonchalantly whistle to the inaudible tune in his head as he slowly swings his legs allowing them to hit softly yet noisily against the banister.  
  
Once the irate group on the ground realizes the cause of their anger is ignoring them completely, they quickly settle down. Harry tries hard not to laugh at how long it took them to come to the right conclusion. However he's successful for the only sound is coming from him as he drums his feet alternately against the banister and his whistle. Deciding to make them wait a bit longer, he continues to look anywhere but down and to continue annoying them. Finally after two minutes or so Harry stops and looks down at them and if they had been closer they would be able to see not only the mischief but the delight in his eyes. "Done are you," he asks them as though he is just noticing the silence. He receives angry grunts in answer.  
  
"As I was saying," Harry says ignoring them completely, "the four of you are stuck here in Potter's Torture Chamber," he restates what he had said earlier.  
  
"For how long," Neville asks worriedly.  
  
"For as long as it takes," Harry answers in return. "You will find all exists to the Pitch to be blocked by shields, this includes up Ron," he says seeing the look in his friends' eyes. "These shields have been found to be nearly impossible to break, I do believe Professor Dumbledore is the only known Wizard to be able to," he informs them. He pauses to let this sink in, when he feels they understand they are truly stuck here he continues, "There is one restroom, it is sectioned off and suited for both sexes," he tells them. "These restroom are also equipped with showers," he explains to them, "incase you drag this out to its extreme," he says with a scowl of his own, he knows how stubborn his red headed family can be. "I can be just as, if not more stubborn than you," he warns them and they instantly know he is speaking the truth. "Meals will be provided at the normal times for Hogwarts," he continues. "There will be a table with the food there, which will appear at the time, if you try to take food away from the table," he pauses here so they know he means business. "Be warned," he continues after a beat, "it will explode," he pauses again letting that set in.  
  
"The table will appear, however no food will appear until all four of you are sitting down at it," he continues with the rules. "You will have only ten minutes to sit down before the table takes your absence to mean you don't want anything and will disappear," he informs them. "It will appear in the center of the Pitch," he tells them seeing the worry in their stances.  
  
"Now if you really are planning on taking this to the extreme, bedding will appear at nine at night, once again in the center of the Pitch. The bedding is stationary and cannot be moved," he continues to explain to them. "If the weather gets bad, not to worry, the shield that keeps you in will keep it out," he tells them. "If you so choose to not use the bedding, this is your choice," he remains quiet for a second. "Any questions on these rules," he asks.  
  
"What kind of test is this," Ginny asks shocked at the forethought placed into all this. She knows all of the planning and preparation it must have taken is large. She knows she may not like what he is doing, but she appreciates it all the same. She knows he only wants to help them; she loves him all the more for it.  
  
"That my dear little sister, depends on the four of you," he answers cryptically.  
  
Ron huffs at this, "Damn it Potter," he growls out, "I get enough of this on the field," he shouts out frustrated. "What is the desired result of this BLOODY OPERATION," he demands knowingly.  
  
Harry smirks at his reaction and comment, "why can't we all just get along," he asks smoothly as he twists around on the banister and stands up.  
  
"Harry," Ron yells out trying to figure out what is going on, when Harry starts to walk away a fear grows in Ron's heart, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU LET US OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT," he shouts as loud as he can to the disappearing figure of his friend and brother. "YOU HEAR ME, HARRY," he shouts again as he runs to the nearest exit where his friend can be seen walking back to the school. "HARRY," he shouts out, now pleading with his friend, begging to be away from Lavender. "Harry," he whispers knowing it is no use. "Damn you Harry," he says with a small knowing smile and a shake of his head. "What am I to do with you," he questions shaking his head as he looks over at his smiling sister, "what we are going to do with him," Ron asks as he points his thumb over his shoulder towards their disappearing friend.  
  
"Love him Ron," she says with a small chuckle, "love him with all our hearts," she tells him smiling wider. 


	23. Always Watching Over You

A/N: I apologize for the delay in the posting. Things seemed to have gotten out of my control. I would like to once again thank those who have read and reviewed. If it weren't for you I would have discontinued this story long ago. Thanks again. Jade.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Always Watching Over You  
  
The Burrow  
  
Current Day  
  
"Love him Ron," Ginny remembers as she smiles and looks over at her husband, "love him with all our hearts," she says as a tear falls from her eyes at the memory of that day. "I know I do," she adds on as she finishes this part of the tail.  
  
"He didn't," David asks laughing so hard he is crying.  
  
"Oh but he did Mr. Granger," Dumbledore says with a smile on his face as he too remembers the scene. "I was there through the whole orientation, he was about to let them out when he heard Ron yelling, but he knew what he was doing was for the better. He made sure to engage in conversation on the way back to the castle so he wouldn't let them out," he tells them for the first time.  
  
"Why," Alexandra asks finally able to somewhat control her giggles.  
  
"You were there," Ginny asks knowing how hard it must have been for Harry to put them through it even though it was for the best.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore says in an agreeing tone, "Harry had it all set up, he came to me with the plan two months before executing it," he tells her. "How long he thought on it, I can't tell you," he admits knowing what she is thinking. "In fact he had the help of Minerva, Severus and myself," he tells them.  
  
"I must admit at how comical the four of you were as you were avoiding each other," Severus snarls at them. "I too was there for his little speech and I have to admit even I found it funny, however not as much as your reactions, I had first watch," he tells them as he smiles at the memory of the four Gryffindor students display their stubbornness. "I am grateful however to have been spared the time of your release," he says with a shake of his head.  
  
"Why were you there," Lavender asks intrigued.  
  
"Harry was concerned for your welfare," Minerva tells her honestly. "He had one of us or himself always watching over you," she says with a smile. "He knew what he was doing was for the best, he could see," she stops here not willing to tell them this secret. "He didn't like seeing you slowly dying because of some misunderstandings and he knows the only way to fix it was to lock the four of you up so you would have to deal with it," she tells them ignoring her almost slip.  
  
"So someone was always watching over us," Ginny asks realizing just how much their little get together cost Harry. Realizing how much Harry cares for them.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore tells them.  
  
"Most of the time it was Harry himself," Severus tells them.  
  
"Harry," Ron says disbelievingly.  
  
"Yep," Dumbledore says to them. "He came back after being done in the field for his time," he informs the shocked group. "He told me he found it relaxing in its own way," he continues. "He knows the world around him is full of pain, the world around us all is full of pain," he corrects. "He knew and knows you needed each other and he wished for all of you to be happy, if that meant torturing you to realize it, then so be it," he says and chuckles. "After the first three days," he pauses as the rest in the room snicker at this comment.  
  
"Three days," Fred snorts out. "So that is the important mission Harry sent you on," he rushes out before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
"Stubborn group us Weasley's," George says puffing his chest out in fake pride.  
  
"Harry commented on that trait often over the time he kept you there," Minerva agrees. "He once asked me if it had something to due with the red hair," she shakes her head at this as the smile crosses her lips again. "He then asked me something I thought he would have asked years ago, yet it surprised me when he did," she says as the smile leaves her face. "He asked me how his mother was like," she whispers. "It was the first time he had ever asked me about his parents, it was the first time," she says in a sad voice. "What gets me the most is the sadness I could hear in his voice," she tells them. "He has this awe to him when he learns even the smallest of things about his parents, something most people don't ever have when learning about their parents past," she says still amazed with his child like awe.  
  
"He has that every time he is learning something new and it catches his eye," Severus says to the surprised mass.  
  
"What do you mean," Ron asks.  
  
"I was there to see his training and he was so attentive and intrigued it was an amazing sight to see, especially since I had stopped disliking him. I missed this look when he was first in my classes so when I was able to see it and to know the person behind the look, it was amazing," Severus explains to them.  
  
"How long were you in there," Fred asks as his eagerness to hear the story gets the best of him.  
  
"Three weeks," Lavender snorts out.  
  
"Three weeks," Hermione laughs out repeating their words.  
  
"Yep," Ginny agrees looking lovingly over at her husband. "Though at the time they felt like torture I am very grateful for what he did for us," she answers.  
  
"We spent most of those three weeks on opposite sides of the field," Ron says with an agreeing nod of his head.  
  
"It wasn't until the last four days that we decided to actually try to get out of there," Neville continues.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we wanted to see if he was in fact just as or more stubborn than we are," Ron says with a smile.  
  
"He wiped us out brother," Ginny laughs out. "I have never met someone that stubborn in my life," she says with an air of truth.  
  
"Right," Fred, George, Bill and Charles snorts out at her words knowing she is pulling their legs for she is the most stubborn witch they have ever met and the fact she is their sister only proves they should know this.  
  
"Hey," Ginny shouts out trying to sound offended but failing miserably as she bursts into laughter.  
  
"So when you four finally started to work things out what happened," David asks them intrigued beyond belief at the man he considers his son. His willingness to help others and yet to leave the breach between him and Hermione, it is as though he could see something in the future telling him not to do anything yet.  
  
"It was on the last day when we basically had stopped screaming at each other, I mean my voice was raw," Ginny continues.  
  
"Raw," Ron says disbelievingly. "I had to go to the hospital wing to get my eardrums repaired," he teases his little sister.  
  
"RONALD LAMAR WEASLEY, be nice to me," Ginny shouts out playfully.  
  
"When have I ever been," he asks in return.  
  
"Anyway," Ginny says ignoring her brother's smirk and teasing. "It was then when we realized we were pushing each other apart to keep the other safe from heartache and how we each were offended that the other didn't trust us enough to tell us about these feelings and at the same time relieved to learn that we really did love each other," Ginny tells them.  
  
"That was the day we proposed," Ron says with a nod from Neville.  
  
"You are kidding me," Molly almost shouts out in shock and laughter, "you never told me that," she says after a moment unable to hide her smile.  
  
"We're not kidding," Lavender say to them with a smile of her own.  
  
"It was quiet the surprise really," Ginny agrees with her sister-in-law.  
  
"Did you know Harry was there for the whole thing," Dumbledore tells them wit a smile on his face that never reached his eyes.  
  
"He was," Ginny asks with a smile glad he was there with them at one of the most important events in their lives.  
  
"Yep," Minerva says with a smile of her own.  
  
"If he was there at the moment why did he wait another hour to let us out of his 'Torture Chamber'," Ron asks confused.  
  
"To let us have our time," Neville says softly yet knowingly.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore agrees with Neville's words. "However he had lowered the shields after he stopped trying not to laugh," he tells them. "He then came back to the castle and informed us we no longer had to worry about our watches for as soon as he went back down to the Pitch four of Hogwarts reluctant visitors will no longer be required to stay," he says with a shake of his head at the memory. 


	24. Mental He Is

Chapter 23  
  
Mental He Is  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Quidditch Pitch  
  
The Past  
  
Harry stops at the entrance to the Pitch and leans up against the wall as he watches the scene before him as a smile crosses his face as he remembers just how stubborn his family is. After a few moments of watching them he stands up straight and walks onto the Pitch and walks towards the ecstatic group. Ginny notices him and smiles happily in his direction. "You lot are very stubborn you know," he calls to them as he gets closer to them.  
  
"We may be stubborn," Ron counters with a smile as he turns around to face Harry. "But you are impossible," he teases him.  
  
Harry grins evilly, "Like I said before, why, can't we all just get along," he repeats.  
  
"Oh but we are," Lavender says smiling so wide it has to hurt.  
  
"Oh really," Harry says trying to act disbelievingly.  
  
"We're getting married," Ginny says as she enfolds Harry in a hug that rivals her mothers.  
  
"All of you," Harry asks knowing they need to tell him rather than him say he seen.  
  
"Yep," Ron says proudly.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry says honestly and proudly to his family as a smile graces his face for a moment.  
  
"Now are you going to tell us why you did this," Neville asks as he puts his arms around Ginny's waste as Ginny leans back into the embrace happy to be here once again.  
  
Harry smiles and looks pointedly at Neville, "I do believe you have just answered your own question there," he says as turns around. "oh," he stops turning to face their surprised faces, "you are now free to leave if you wish," he informs them as he turns around once again and walks off the Pitch and out of sight of the group.  
  
"He's mental, I tell you," Ron says with a large smile on his face as he too wraps his arms around Lavender as the four of them watch their brother walk back to the castle. "Totally mental," he says with awe and everyone there knows it to be love as well.  
  
"Come on Ron," Ginny says appalled by his words, "He is not mental," she defends Harry.  
  
"Ginny dear," Neville says from behind her, "For Ron, Hermione and Harry it is a compliment," he informs her knowingly.  
  
Ginny looks at Neville in shock and then at her brother, "we call Dumbledore mental," Ron agrees with Neville, "and you know how the both of trust and respect him, Harry more than I," he tells her seeing her relax.  
  
"Truth," she asks.  
  
"Truth," he answers with a nod.  
  
A/N: I have been able to do more chapters this time. Well, had to celebrate Halloween somehow. So here it is two chapters for the day of Wizards, Witches, Ghosts, Vampires, and people like you and me. Here's to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Thanks again. Jade.  
  
Ears91: Thank you for staying with me and this story. It means a lot.  
  
Ksman: I do apologize, I can't give away the ending and say if it is or isn't a happy or sad one. But I hope you understand why, ('cause I don't even know). Thank you for your support on this story and I hope you like these two (short yes) chapters. As for how Harry saved Snape, I must confess, I don't even know. It should more than likely be its own story. I would gladly take any suggestions you have.  
  
SiriuslyObsessed: Thank you for your suggestion, I hadn't really thought it. Now I will. Thank you for your kind review. I am glad you like the house; I had feared no one would. As for Hermione's parents, they just had to be there. Even from the beginning, I tried not to write them in, but it was lacking. Then I realized who it was lacking, the Grangers. Besides someone needed to be there just for Hermione, who better than her parents, right? Thanks again.  
  
MissLexiRe: Thank you, I am pleased you found it and that you liked it. I can only hope to keep the story going to meet the satisfaction of you (the reader) and everyone else. Thanks again.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Him being a matchmaker isn't really a secret. It's just well hidden, like most everything else. I can't tell you one way or another if Harry is alive or not, but I can tell you (HINT you) about Hagrid's journey. A trail of bread crumbs is located and followed, a meeting of Muggle and Giant, a pair of drum sticks, (***cough***drum, *clears throat* STICKS) many towns, and a, I can't say anymore. As for how he is as a commander, I smell another memory coming, okay that's all I can tell you. Nope, you can't get anymore outa me, uh hu, no way, oh alright, we also learn how, and what Mrs. Weasley's reaction to his receiving command, but her reaction to learning her children and husband are part of the Magical Military. Now that's all, I swear... (lol). Thanks always.  
  
The Sweetest Things: I have always thought about what really constitutes as family. I mean mine is lacking greatly in that department. So, I am very pleased this idea was met with, well, approval. Thanks again.  
  
TheWraith1: At first the lack of reviews was very difficult, but then I realized something. If just one person likes this story then it is worth continuing. And continue it I have and will. I can't really say if Harry is alive or not, all I can say is the Ministry of Magic believes him to be, but the story neither proves nor disproves this theory. In truth, I don't know myself. I would like to thank you for your words and your review it means a great deal to me. Thanks again, Jade. 


	25. Something Important Is Missing

Chapter 24  
  
Something Important Is Missing  
  
Location Unknown  
  
Current Day  
  
A tall form of a man with a pink open umbrella stands upon the tallest solitary rise on the former battle field and he looks around at his surroundings. Looking for any clues at all for what happened on that fateful night over a month ago.  
  
Pushing his hand into one of his many pockets he pulls out a bloody group of papers from within. Unrolling the crumpled mass he looks at them and gently, almost reverently removes an unopened envelope from the top and places it kindly into his inside pocket before returning to the rest of the papers. Reading over the reports of that night from various people he realizes for the first time no one really was able to see what happened that night. Looking around he confirms he is at the right spot, the last place anyone seen Harry Potter alive.  
  
Looking up at the falling sky he knows all evidence of prints will have been washed away, Harry taught him this. "WHERE 'RE YOU 'ARRY," the man shouts out into the darkness. Sitting, more like falling awkwardly to the ground far beneath him the half giant looks around dejectedly as he realized just what a task it is he has set out on. The Ministry has been unable to locate Harry for the last month what make him, Rubius Hagrid, think he can find something the others did not. "'cause I know 'arry's ali'e that's 'ow," he shouts out into the stormy night.  
  
Hagrid looks around again as a flash of lightening lights the night sky, the reports in his large yet gentle hands, say it was raining something bad the night a lot of people's lives ended with the disappearance of someone special to them. He looks around knowing this isn't half as bad as it was that night. With another flash of light something catches the half giant's eyes; Hagrid inhales a deep breath not daring to hope as something reflects the light. Reaching over Hagrid digs his hands into the mud and wraps his large hand around his small treasure.  
  
Pulling his out he looks at the dangling chain and realizes it is someone's tags. Pulling the tags closer to his eyes he reads the inscription on them.  
  
Potter, Harry James  
Commander, Special Forces  
0-5  
No denomination  
AB+  
  
As Hagrid realizes the chain in his hands is in fact Harry's dog tags his heart sinks knowing there is only one way for these to be here, Harry is dead. Then Hagrid realizes something he knows very few people know about, something is missing. Putting the reports and the dog tags in his pockets and placing the umbrella on the ground he instantly shoves both of his hands into the wet ground where he found the tags, knowing if one was there then the other must be there as well. After an hour of sifting through the mud he comes up empty handed much to his delight, he decides there is nothing more that can be found tonight. He also realizes his hopes are raised higher than ever before. Harry's other necklace isn't here, and Hagrid knows this other necklace is more important to Harry than these simple tags. The necklace contains his parent's wedding rings and his mother's engagement ring; his fathers can be located on Harry's own finger. A smile appears on Hagrid's face as he stands up and heads to locate quarters for the night.  
  
Hagrid knows Harry would rather part with his dog tags than he would ever part with his parents rings. This one simple fact tells Hagrid Harry was still alive when he was removed from this field, the question is where, did he go where, is he now and is he okay. 


	26. Lonely and Alone

A/N: I received an email/review that reminded me of the fact not all people have the same back ground as myself. For this I apologize and here by make amends of this error by explaining a few things from the last chapter.  
  
O-5 is the rank of the officer. In the military officers start out as O-1 (2nd Lieutenant) and up, so the rank of Commander is Officer-level 5.  
  
No denomination means he doesn't have a religious preference. Since the Stories have yet to touch on religion it didn't feel as though I had the right to choose it for him so he got stuck with none.  
  
AB+ is Harry's blood type. All this is located on the dog tags of soldiers so there is an easy access to them and for identification purposes. For Harry is anything but universal, there for his blood type needs to be uncommon.  
  
Does this help to clear things up, I hope so. Sorry about that. Plus I need all of your help with part of the story. I have Harry leaving a letter behind with Dumbledore to tell the others, here's the question, what this letter should contain. What would you write to your family if you thought you were going to die at any moment and you didn't want to leave anything left unsaid, help me with this, PLEASE. Again and always, read/review and Thanks again. Jade.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Lonely and Alone  
  
The Burrow  
  
Current Day  
  
"Truth," Ron repeats his words from that day that feels as though it was three life times ago rather than a few short years.  
  
"You know I never noticed it at the time," Ginny says deep in thought. "But Harry always seems to be walking alone," she says as she furrows her brow in concentration.  
  
"Like when he walked back to Hogwarts," Neville asks his wife.  
  
"Yes," she says looking over at her husband. "All he really had to do was, wait for us and we would have walked back with him, but he didn't," she says still looking at Neville.  
  
"Meaning," Ron asks.  
  
"That he didn't want to burden us with his pain," Lavender says in a faraway voice.  
  
"As though if he remained near us he would have been forced to share his burden," Remus says with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"As though he didn't want you to feel his feelings," Dumbledore corrects.  
  
"What are you saying," Alexandra asks wondering at his words.  
  
"Harry was as uncommon a Wizard as he was a Muggle," Dumbledore says knowingly.  
  
"No kidding," Hermione snarls out giving Severus a run for his money. "Our Worlds, both Wizard and Muggle placed its future on his shoulders," she says looking down at the carpet as she realizes how much she too added to his already overloaded shoulders.  
  
"Yes we are all guilty of that," Arthur says to the group in his whispering voice, speaking for the first time since this started.  
  
"He was forced to go through so many things that no one should have had to of gone through," Remus agrees. "When I held him back at the Department of Mysteries, I knew I was keeping him from diving in after Sirius," he whispers as the memories of that time still pain him. "I was keeping him from killing himself," he whispers more quietly. "He wanted to do everything he could to save Sirius, he wanted to get to him, he fought me, he screamed, he refused to believe," he says softly.  
  
"That was one of the hardest times for him," Ron agrees. "Directly afterwards it was as though he was dead, as though there was no life in him," he says with a sad voice.  
  
"In a sense you could say that," Hermione says. "He was depressed beyond anything we had ever seen," she agrees. "Fifth year was the worst year, I mean I have never known Harry to be so angry, not before and not since," she says with a confused voice. "I still can't figure out why," she says dejected as she realizes there is a puzzle she is unable to solve. A puzzle she can't solve when it is the most important puzzle to solve.  
  
"Can't you really," Dumbledore asks her, yet it seems he is directing her to some conclusion.  
  
"What are you suggesting," Ron asks curiously.  
  
"That the answer to your question is hidden within your question, within the occurrences of your fifth year," Dumbledore says looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione closes her eyes as she runs their fifth year through her mind, "he arrived at Headquarters already angry," she says out loud.  
  
"You forgot loud," Fred agreed knowingly.  
  
"Very loud," George corrects.  
  
Hermione ignores their words as she continues to think, "It was strange," she continues, "yes he got mad, but nothing, nothing like that," she says still in thought. "There wasn't a day he didn't shout," she says after a moment. "then at Christmas," she says as her head snaps up and looks towards Dumbledore, her eyes wide in question and everyone is surprised to see horror. "No," she says instantly, "please tell me no," she begs of him.  
  
"I wish I could," Dumbledore tells her leaving the others in the dust.  
  
"What are you talking about," Ginny asks confused.  
  
"Harry was being possessed by Voldemort," Hermione sighs out as her eyes close against this new onslaught of pain.  
  
"What," Ron shouts as he looks to Dumbledore to tell him it isn't true.  
  
"No," Fred says instantly.  
  
"He saved dad," George agrees.  
  
"Voldemort was trying to use Harry to kill me and to get to the Prophecy," Dumbledore tells them something Harry had never told them. "He was also hoping to have Harry go mad," he whispers.  
  
"Why didn't he tell us," Remus asks.  
  
"What do you want him to say," Fred says instantly, "oh by the way don't get too close to me because I am being possessed by the evilest creature known," he says sarcastically.  
  
"Are you saying he thought we might not like him if we knew the truth," Ron asks terrified of what his friend and brother was forced to hold all this inside himself and what he had to go through.  
  
"He didn't exactly get encouraging reactions from us when we listened in on their conversations," Ginny says mockingly and yet horrified by her own reactions to this news. Horrified that she wasn't more open to how defenseless Voldemort's victims are and yet she herself who has been possessed wasn't forgiving of it for her brother.  
  
"So he didn't say anything to keep us as his friends," Ron asks and then instantly shakes his head at his words. "No, that doesn't sound right," he argues with himself and the others.  
  
"He was mainly doing it so he could protect you," Dumbledore tells them.  
  
"So he suffered knowing he was being possessed alone," Hermione says as her voice shakes. "He suffers for us," she whispers. "And for him to never know what was in the Prophecy," she says looking sadly up at Ron and then sweeping her eyes to each of the people who were there that night.  
  
"You notice how he always seems to be helping everyone and not asking things for himself," Remus asks surprised with his friend's son once again, yet making it so no one can comment on this last statement. For Remus believes Hermione's words to be true and it still pains him to know that what that night was fought to protect was lost, never to be known.  
  
"That Remus is Harry," a voice says surprising everyone not only with the words but the sincerity behind those words.  
  
"Severus," Remus asks in shock.  
  
"Remus," Severus smirks back knowing his words from a moment before shocked them all, let alone himself.  
  
The room is plunged into calm and yet surprised silence as each person is lost in their own personal memories containing their lost family member. "What was it you were leading to," Hermione asks after a moment.  
  
Ron can't help but laugh at this, "which time," he asks knowing they have covered a lot of things this night.  
  
The room giggles at this all too true comment, "why you told us about how you four got engaged," she prompted.  
  
"Right," Ron says looking over at Dumbledore to see his nod of agreement.  
  
"It was right after he was to have asked you to marry him," Lavender says softly.  
  
"We all got," Neville says and then looks around, "well the four of us did and some others," he corrects.  
  
"We got notes saying to meet at the host place of our Torture Chamber," Ginny says looking at her husband.  
  
"We instantly knew who the note was from," Ron tells her.  
  
"We had never told anyone how we got together," Lavender agrees.  
  
"We were too embarrassed to admit the truth," Ginny smiles at the truth of this. 


	27. The Second to the Last Promise

Chapter 26  
  
The Second to the Last Promise  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Headmaster's Office  
  
The Past  
  
Ron steps up to the gargoyle and then turns to his wife, "I don't know the password," he says realizing they don't even really know why they are here.  
  
"Neither, do we," Ginny says stepping up behind her brother.  
  
"Ginny," Lavender asks as she embraces her sister-in-law, "you got a note too," she asks.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny says with a small smile.  
  
"I do hope this time it isn't a trap," Neville says to them all in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"I don't believe we are having trouble getting along," Lavender reasons.  
  
The four of them jump nearly out of their skins as the gargoyle starts to move and the rotating stairs start moving upwards. They exchange looks and then quickly hop on the stairs as they take them up to the headmaster's office. "Come in," a voice calls before they even get to the door way. The four push their way into the awe inspiring office of their former headmaster.  
  
Harry turns around to look at them as they enter the room. The four of them instantly gasp at the sadness evident not only on his face but within his eyes. "Harry what is going on here," Ron demands wonderingly.  
  
Harry stands up and joins the four of them, "please have a seat," he says pointing to table where Dumbledore, Severus, and Minerva are already sitting. "We have a lot to talk about," he continues.  
  
The four exchange nervous glances, "Harry, where's Hermione," Ginny asks knowing if she just got engaged she would be with her fiancé.  
  
Harry looks at her with an expression she can't place but knows there is a shadow of such pain she knows she never wants to feel it herself. "I don't know where she is," he says in an even voice. "I have a favor to ask you," he says sitting down himself.  
  
"What's wrong Harry," Lavender says instantly concerned.  
  
"I ask that none of you ever bring up my proposal up with Hermione, ever," Harry says looking down at his hands. "And that you not blame her, it isn't time," he says looking up at the shocked faces of his family. "Promise me," he asks them almost pleadingly.  
  
"We promise," Ron says in shock.  
  
"What happened," Ginny asks as she agrees with his favor, though knowing it will be hard.  
  
Harry shakes his head, "things will be known when it is time," he says leaving them confused. "However that is not why you were asked to come here," he says to them.  
  
"You just had your heart broken and you want to push it away," Neville asks softly.  
  
"It's not so much as want to, Neville, it is I have to," Harry says looking at Neville. "Things have just gotten much worse and as much as it pains me it is for the best Hermione said no," he says still looking at Neville as he speaks in his normal voice. "I need all of you to watch over her, to not let this get in the way of anything between you and her. I also need you not to tell her where I am or how to find me," he asks them and they are surprised with the seriousness in his voice. "What you are about to hear will shock and even surprise you but you need to know and I need your help with it," he continues as he looks over at Dumbledore.  
  
"We have just received word that Voldemort is increasing his efforts," Dumbledore starts saying.  
  
"That is nothing new," Ron says to him looking confused with why this is considered important when all he wants to do is comfort his brother.  
  
"Ah true," Dumbledore agrees with him, "however what he is increasing his efforts on is, well, new at this point in time," he says confusing them further.  
  
"I don't understand," Ginny says looking lost.  
  
"The prophecy," Minerva says knowing they will understand.  
  
"The Prophecy," Ron says shaking his head.  
  
"It was destroyed that night at the Department of Mysteries," Neville says blushing as he remembers his clumsiness.  
  
"Stop it Neville," Harry says softly. "It wasn't your fault and it was the best thing that could have happened," he says looking the shocked Neville in the eyes. "It helped to keep him from learning it and that has been a great asset to this battle," he continues in a defeated tone. "If only I was good enough to complete it," he whispers as he leans back in his chair.  
  
"What does this new increase in efforts have to do with a destroyed Prophecy," Ron demands looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"He has learned there is someone who knows what it says," Severus answers. "He has just realized something about Prophecies," he continues. "He knows it must be told to someone before there can ever be a record of it," he says shocking the four of them. "He has been trying to locate this someone," he finishes.  
  
"We need to find him," Ron almost shouts out standing up ready to go.  
  
"Ron," Harry says, "Sit down," he asks him softly.  
  
Ron sits down confused, "we have to locate this person before they can tell him anything," he says wondering why Harry isn't overly concerned.  
  
"We know where he is," Harry says to him.  
  
"What," Ginny demands.  
  
"Where," Neville asks.  
  
"Here," Dumbledore says easily and confusing all but himself, and Harry.  
  
"At Hogwarts," Lavender says with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes," Harry says to her.  
  
"How long," Minerva asks wondering if she can pinpoint this person within those she knows has just arrived.  
  
"Sir," Harry asks Dumbledore, "Just how long have you been here," he says shocking everyone within the room.  
  
"Albus," Minerva asks shocked.  
  
"Professor," Severus says at the same time. Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Neville however are at a loss of words.  
  
"We will inform you of what you need to know of the Prophecy," Harry says to them. "Later," he says heading them off. "However," he continues. "It seems while he is doing this it is a perfect chance to find his weakness and learn how to rid the world of his poisonous essence," Harry says leaning back in his chair once again.  
  
"Why was it best for Hermione to say no," Ginny suddenly bursts out.  
  
Harry looks at her for a moment as though deciding if he wants to tell her or not. Shrugging he decides they have the right to know, "because this way she won't be forced to live with the fact I will be murdered by Voldemort or that I murdered him," he whispers. "She deserves someone that will be able to be with her for a long time, my card is running out of places to punch," he says looking sadly into Ginny's eyes. "I don't want her to suffer, and if she had said yes, what you are about to hear will kill her," he finishes as he looks down at the table.  
  
"She should have the choice," Lavender says to him.  
  
"She said no before I knew of this new search for my life," Harry says looking at her. "I don't want her to agree to something she doesn't want thinking," he drifts off, "I don't want her pity," he says finally. "I need you to promise not to bring any of this up with her," he asks them again.  
  
The four of them reluctantly agree to his request. "We swear Harry," Ginny voices their agreement.  
  
A/N: I know it's another short chapter, but I swear I am trying to go as fast as I can. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well as the others. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.  
  
SiriuslyObsessed: Sorry about the problem with the tags, I seemed to have spaced it out. I tell you if my head wasn't attached I would leave it somewhere. I liked your recommendations for the letter. Thanks for the suggestions. I would also like to write here how much I like your story. I have read the second chapter but as of yet haven't been able to review it. I will when I finish here. Promise, thanks again. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Jade.  
  
Osc630: I am most honored by your words, but I have to agree. If only there were more people like this Harry. I'm idealistic, what can I say. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks again. Jade.  
  
Rachel A Prongs: I got enough time to write them so I figured it would be a good way of celebrating Halloween. I mean that is the subject of the story (sort of), magic and the like. Anyway, I seem to be digressing. I will try to get the story moving along. Thanks for staying with me this long, I hope you like this chapter and those to follow. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Ears91: No, not all of the people know about the prophecy, however as this chapter tells you. Some do know. It will come up, I think in the next chapter. I will however give you a small clue as to whether or not Harry is alive, for, I have finally decided on his poor fate. Um, I see to be going off on a tangent; anyway, a trail of bread crumbs will become important in the discovery of Harry's final fate. Thanks again for reading and most importantly for reviewing. Thanks Jade.  
  
Ksmcan: I like your recommendation. I do agree with you about the fact that Harry would leave them with his statement of how he felt about each and maybe a glimpse into the future, (theirs). Me building to something, never, ***cough***RIGHT***, um, anyway. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
The Sweetest Thing: Hagrid seems to always have hope. I mean he was the one to tell Harry what comes will come (or something like that). As for Harry coming home I left a clue in my response to Ears91. His fate has been decided. I don't know if that helps you or not. Thanks for reading it means the worlds to me. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Wildblueyawnder: Fancy meeting you here. As for your reminder, I checked it out; it was the imperous curse he was able to throw. I am pleased you like it; I had thought you might not. Thanks for reading when time is limited to nearly nothing. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Thanks again Jade. 


	28. No Longer Human

Disclaimer: I haven't said this in a while so I figured I best say it now, I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, and well you get the idea. The only thing that could be called mine is the very weak plot.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you who are still reading this story. This chapter is dedicated to every one of you. Tell me if you think I went a little over on what Harry did in this chapter. It just seemed like it was time he took responsibility, besides I had to tell you where he learned about Runes. Thanks again, and remember to R/R. Jade.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
No Longer Human  
  
The Burrow  
  
Current Day  
  
"We swear Harry," Ginny says looking away from Hermione and to Ron, "we swore," she says looking directly into his eyes. "Imagine our surprise when we arrived home after the meeting to find you here practically begging everyone, begging to know where Harry is," she says looking back to Hermione. "Imagine how hard it was to listen to you cry you had made a horrible mistake," Ginny says in a sad voice to the horrified room and an extremely terrified Hermione. "It was the hardest thing to do, to come back here and find you saying you needed to find Harry, that you made a mistake, it was so hard not to tell you to go to him, to take you to him," she whispers as tears start to flow once again. "I wanted so bad to take you to him, to help you find him," she says looking down at her hands in her lap, "but I couldn't, I made a promise," she says unable to continue as she watches her own tears fall on her hands. Neville reaches over and takes both of her hands into one of his as his free arm wraps around her frame once again.  
  
"Tell me about it," Ron agrees, "I wanted to talk sense into you," he says shaking his head. "I wanted so bad to let into you," Ron admits for the first time to the room at large. "I didn't, I couldn't," he whispers in confession. "I know how much Harry loves you and how much he wants to protect you, even if he is mainly protecting you from himself and his perceived notion of him ending up a murderer," Ron says quickly as though needing to get this poison out of his system. Hermione looks at both Ron and Ginny in shock, her right hand covering her mouth preventing her screams from passing her lips. Her screams of pain, of horror, of pain she caused the one man she wants to be with, needs to be with, and dreams of being with.  
  
Molly looks at her five children in surprise, "you knew where he was and what he was doing and you never told anyone, you never told me," she says trying not to let the hurt show but failing miserably.  
  
Ginny looks over at her mother, "we didn't know where he was mum," she hurriedly corrects. "As far as what he is doing, we couldn't even handle it ourselves mum," she says pleadingly. "We knew you wouldn't like it, we didn't like it, we promised not to tell," she tells Molly honestly, hoping she will understand.  
  
"Mum," Ron says looking at her as well, "we were still in shock, we couldn't even talk to each other about it how could we of told you," he asks her and Molly can feel the hurt instantly fade knowing even now over a year later they are still having trouble with it.  
  
"Okay," Molly whispers regretfully for her overreaction.  
  
"Harry could never be a murderer, he could never murder anyone," Alexandra says truthfully and knowingly, breaking the silence that had formed in the room. "He tried everything he could to incapacitate the enemy and I know he hated it when they forced his hand and left him with no other choice," she says. "He could never murder anyone," she repeats again.  
  
"We know," Ginny tells her honestly. "It's just that," she drifts off unable to continue.  
  
"We know," Ron picks up knowing Ginny can't continue. "We know," he repeats as he points to everyone in the room, "however try convincing Harry of this truth," he informs them. "Harry can only see it as murder," he continues. "He sees it as having no choice but to murder him if we," again he waves his hand to indicate the room, "are to survive, to live," he tells them.  
  
"Kill who," David asks wondering why Harry didn't say anything about this.  
  
"Voldemort," Dumbledore answers instantly.  
  
"What are you talking about," Charles says in shock, "no one can kill him let alone Harry," he says logically.  
  
"That is where you are wrong," Severus says softly knowing he too was surprised when he learnt the Prophecy and this truth.  
  
"Harry is marked as his equal," Ginny whispers knowing she will never forget the day she heard the Prophecy. She will never forget when she learned it might have been her husband rather than her brother who was chosen for such a life and she hates that it had to be either.  
  
"Harry was marked for death," Neville agrees with his wife still surprised it could have just as easily been him. "It could have been me," he whispers, "It should have been me," he whispers almost violently. "Harry has been through enough in his life even before he learned he was a Wizard, he had no one who loved him as I do," he says.  
  
"Neville," Ron says looking wide eyed at his brother-in-law. "Harry tried very hard to make it clear that he is glad it happened to him," Ron says reminding all who were at the meeting that fateful day what Harry had said. "Remember," he asks.  
  
Neville looks up at Ron and nods his head in agreement, "I know," he whispers still nodding, "I know," he repeats. "It's just," he starts, "it's hard to know even though he had no choice in the matter he still doesn't hate me, he should," he drifts off.  
  
Hermione looks over at Neville, though she doesn't understand exactly what they are talking about, there is one thing she does know, "no Neville," she says without really thinking. "Harry has always respected you and he even looked after you," she continues with a small smile as she realizes Harry watched over everyone. "Remember, your Rememberall," she reminds them and everyone smiles at the memory.  
  
"That incident got him into Quidditch," Minerva says with a smile of her own, "best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in many years," she smiles remembering the years she had the Quidditch and House Cups in her office because of Harry and his friends.  
  
"Right," Hermione agrees, "he always did everything he could to protect you," she tells him.  
  
Neville smiles at the truth of her words as he realizes for the first time Harry did all these things and more, "Protect everyone," he corrects her with a smile and everyone nods in agreement.  
  
"Which is why he was the one chosen," Severus says, "humanities protector," he says surprising himself.  
  
"The question I believe Neville is really asking," Ron says, "is would he still have been a protector if he wasn't the one chosen," he asks.  
  
Severus can't help but snort at this comment, "he was Evan's and Potter's kid, those two took it upon themselves to protect others," he says to them, "so yes he would have, if anything more annoyingly so," he says shaking his head in disbelief at his own words.  
  
"But why was he the chosen as Voldemort's equal, I thought he only thought those of Pureblood were worth his time," Hermione asks wonder exactly what is in this Prophecy.  
  
"Voldemort chose someone more like himself," Dumbledore says to the room. "You see Voldemort himself was a Half-blood," he tells the shocked room. "The reason he choose Harry is because Harry reminds him of himself," he continues. "When he tried to kill Harry that night he transferred some of his powers to Harry, thus making Harry his equal," he says.  
  
"Thus allowing Harry to be a Parselmouth," Hermione deduced.  
  
"Correct," Dumbledore tells her with a nod.  
  
"From what I gather about this Prophecy thing and what it said, it more or less said something about someone being born at the end of July, like both Harry and Neville are," David says deep in thought not really realizing he is speaking aloud. "This person was chosen by Voldemort to be Harry, who is marked as Voldemort's equal and is the only person who can kill Voldemort," he continues to think. After a short pause he continues, "Yet this doesn't seem to be all of it," he says looking at both Ginny and Ron, "you said something about Harry believing, he, himself to have to be a murderer, so this means at the finale battle it will only be between Harry and Voldemort. It seems as thought one must kill the other," he drifts off.  
  
"For either to survive the other must die," Minerva adds on hating the fact Harry was placed into such a spot.  
  
David looks at Minerva startled, "are you saying I'm right," he asks hoping he is wrong.  
  
"Close enough," Ron whispers in answer.  
  
Hermione look from Ron to her dad to Minerva and finally to Dumbledore, "no," she gasps out. Dumbledore can only nod his head in agreement of Ron's words. She closes her eyes as she lets her mind explore all her memories of Harry, trying to place where he might have given any clues onto when he knew, when he learned about it, when he was first told. She is shocked to find her mind drawing a blank, "when did he learn it, when did he learn the Prophecy," she finally asks looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"He told us," Ron says causing everyone to look at him and away from Dumbledore, "he learned it right after the Department of Mysteries," he finishes. Hermione's mouth drops open as she hears this and her mind screams to be told it is a joke. She finds she is unable to speak; she is almost unable to breathe.  
  
"Are you telling us," Fred starts.  
  
"That he learned of his destiny," George continues.  
  
"The very same day," Fred says.  
  
"He lost his godfather," Ron finishes for them in a sad voice and with a small nod of his head.  
  
"Whoa," both Fred and George gasp out in shock.  
  
"Poor Harry," Alexandra says in whisper.  
  
Hermione takes her lack of ability to actually articulate to think about this for a moment and for the first time she understands not only why he was acting so distant at the end of their fifth year, but also, "that's why he really started pulling away," she says thinking aloud.  
  
"He claimed he no longer wanted to be human," Dumbledore whispers in agreement. "He is tired of people he loves getting hurt because of him," he continues after a moment. "From what he told me later, it was during that summer when he decided the best way to protect everyone is to longer be apart of their lives. He told me he had accepted his fate and is determined to find all ways possible to succeed, so he studied and pasted an extreme amount of tests, including O.W.L.'s that summer and those following. I know of some of the courses he took outside of Hogwarts and those he took during his remaining two years. He took Muggle sciences, Arthmancy, Current and Ancient Runes, Physical Defenses of the Muggle and Magical Worlds, Dueling with Wand and or Sword, Ancient and Modern Decoding, he even took Elemental Studies and Wandless Magic," Dumbledore tells the amazed room. "He also took many more and some other's through the Muggle school systems, more than I thought he would or could do in such short amount of time," he says with a proud smile of the man who is forced to miss this gathering of his family.  
  
"Harry had a Time Turner," Minerva says seeing the questioning looks, "for his sixth and seventh years," she says before Hermione can ask.  
  
Ron looks over at Minerva in shock, "he what," he asks the question on most of their minds.  
  
"I gather from your responses you never even suspected anything," Dumbledore says with a small but barely noticeable nod. "At the N.E.W.T.'s exams Harry was taking three even sometime five exams at once," he tells them all.  
  
"For the time of the exams he was taking N.E.W.T. Potions, Ancient Runes, Healing, and Modern Runes all at the same time," Severus tells them with a nod and therefore giving them an example of his testing times.  
  
"He was taking Animagus, Arthmancy, Muggle sciences, Elemental Studies and Modern Decoding," Minerva says.  
  
"Sounds like he was very busy," David says surprised at the amount of work Harry took upon himself. He knows from his daughter that having a Time Turner isn't the easiest thing to have. She hated not being able to tell her friends what she was doing when they asked her about it. For Harry to be able to pull it off without either noticing for two years says a lot about his dedication and willingness.  
  
"When school ended he entered into Auror training to become the youngest Head Auror in the field," Dumbledore tells them something very few know. "Even though he was out in the field he continued to study, to learn as he continually tried to defeat Voldemort, also attending as many Order meetings as he could," he tells them further.  
  
"When the Ministry finally got their acts together and declared war on Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Arthur says to them. "I know for a fact Harry's name was the first on the list volunteering to fight in any role possible, even if it meant losing his status as Head Auror," he tells everyone for the first time, even surprising his wife.  
  
"He took the placement test, the first offered," Severus continues the story. "Almost instantly people started to realize just how smart Harry had forced himself to become," he continues to the shock of everyone there. 


	29. Okay, Why Am I Here

A/N: I have got back and reposted chapter 27 with a spelling correction of Aurora to Auror. What can I say, spell check didn't find a problem with it, sorry about that. I just didn't catch it. Thanks to those who helped me correct this error. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Oh and Rachel, here's were we learn how Harry became a Commander, we're getting there, slowly, but we are getting there. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Okay, Why Am I Here  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
The Past  
  
"Professor Snape," a confused yet oddly excited voice calls off to the side of the walking professor.  
  
Severus Snape stops in mid-step looking in the direction of the voice, a voice he had hoped to never hear again, "Potter," he says in his usual drawl.  
  
Harry catches up with his former professor easily, "it's good to see you sir," Harry says as he gets even with Severus.  
  
This confuses Severus greatly, "I highly doubt that," he says in a bored tone of voice and is surprised when his former student actually smiles at him.  
  
"Actually sir," Harry says walking along side with someone he once never thought he would. "As it turns out," he continues, "I've been, well, needing someone to burst my bubble," he pauses for a second, "deflate my ego," he says with a smile.  
  
"What are you going on about Potter, I have an important meeting to be getting to," Snape growls wondering if he is about to bring up the time he saved his life.  
  
"I apologize sir," Harry says as they continue to walk, "it's just that," he drifts off.  
  
"Out with it Potter I don't have all day," Snape snaps.  
  
"No one here seems to make me feel," he pauses a moment, "well, more like scum than you sir and it is something I've needed for a while. It seems people here are incapable of such things," Harry rushes out. "Thank you sir, I hope you enjoy your meeting sir," he says and before Severus can react Harry quickly disappears down a hallway.  
  
Severus stops as he watches the retreating back of one of his former students, a student who has both angered and confused him greatly. With a shake of his head he continues his walking as his mind returns again to the boy he just spoke with. A lot has happened since he first met the runt, one thing in particular has happened Severus never thought was possible, he has come to respect the great Harry Potter. Shaking his head in disgust with himself he pulls open the door to the meeting office to find some people already there. His Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall, several other members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and what seems to be a group of Magic Military Commanders. A sight he has not seen since before the murders of the Potter's, a sight he had hoped never to see again. With a nod toward his fellow coworkers and Order members Severus Snape sits down in one of the three empty chairs.  
  
"We have two more to show before we can start this meeting," Fudge says, "and although it is against my better judgment our new Commander will also be joining us," he tells them and the disgust can be heard in his voice.  
  
"Who is this new Commander," Mr. Weasley asks interested.  
  
"Someone who you know," Fudge says. "Someone who has yet to hear he is the new Commander," he continues. "I gather he has brainwashed the whole lot of you," Fudge says looking towards everyone but the person to his left, namely Percy Weasley.  
  
At hearing this Severus can't help but raise an eyebrow, "Brainwash sir," he asks wondering who besides Potter has ever upset the Minister this much and finds himself oddly excited to learn who this person is. As he hears the Minister say this he knows this person, who ever he is, will be on the side of Albus Dumbledore and not very favorable of the Minister.  
  
"His test scores are the best this department or any other have ever seen," a General Severus doesn't know says.  
  
"Which is the only reason I have allowed this to continue," Fudge says, "I do however want that test rewritten," he orders them.  
  
"We are having him work on it right now," General Adams says in answer.  
  
"Him," Fudge growls out.  
  
"Who better," the first General asks, "he got a perfect score, something that has never happened,' he continues to inform the rest who don't know who this new person is.  
  
"General Owens that is completely irrelevant," Fudge says angrily.  
  
"His service record is impeccable," Admiral Ackbar says in his quiet voice. "He is the best Commanding Officer his own department has ever seen, and that sir is saying something," he continues to intrigue the others with whom this new person might be.  
  
"And he hasn't been informed of this," Severus can't help but ask.  
  
"Goodness no," Percy says to the group at large, "it wasn't necessary until the security check was passed," he continues in his snobby voice. Percy Weasley has yet to talk to his parents or other members of the family even though they are now in a meeting to discuss the war against Voldemort.  
  
"Who is he," Tonks asks more than curious, "and why, isn't Harry here," she asks looking around the table. "He is after all the Head Auror," she says knowing in her heart Fudge doesn't want him there.  
  
This however is news to not only Mr. Weasley but to Severus as well. "He's what," Mr. Weasley asks. "Why didn't I know," he asks Tonks who blushes deep red at her slip.  
  
"Um," she says trying to buy some time.  
  
Just then the door opens and two people walk in, General Davis and Head Auror Harry Potter, "I still don't understand what it is I am doing here," Harry says to the General.  
  
"It will be explained momentarily," Davis says to the boy behind him while trying desperately not to smile, he likes this kid. Davis points to the free chair between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
  
"Have a seat Mr. Potter," Fudge growls out distastefully, ignoring the surprised looks of those in the room with them.  
  
Harry looks over at the Minister and then at his former Headmaster who covertly nods his head telling him it is okay. Harry slowly takes the seat out from under the table and sits down. Everyone there can see confusion written on his face, which oddly enough is mirrored on most of those around the large table.  
  
Fudge decides to see how many members of the Order under Dumbledore are in this room, "you know most of these people, do you not Mr. Potter," he baits the newcomer.  
  
"Sir," Harry questions innocently, "the only one's I know are of course, both Mr. Weasley's, my former Professors, and those who I am in the same department with," Harry answers not giving anything away. "Which amounts to very few who are present here sir," he answers though in fact the number is more than that; he knows almost all of them, all but a couple of the Military Officers.  
  
Fudge stiffens at this, hating the fact he didn't get the answers he had wanted, "well it seems everyone here knows you," he snarls trying to catch Harry in a lie.  
  
Harry can't help but roll his eyes at this comment, "the misfortune of being who I am, sir," he answers honestly. Some of the people can't help but snort at this comment knowing him personally, therefore knowing exactly how much he dislikes his fame.  
  
Fudge instantly realizes his error as he glares at Harry, "right," he says snobbishly. "Then we will forgo the introductions," he continues, "Admiral Ackbar you will begin the meeting," he orders.  
  
"Yes Minister," Ackbar says as respectfully as he can muster. "As everyone here should know, the Dark Lord has returned and has made his presence undeniable," Ackbar starts knowing full well they could have had the upper hand if Fudge had listened to Harry. "This meeting is to discuss our Military Commands and who is to be put where," he sums up.  
  
"It seems Death Eater activity has run over into the world of Muggles," General Davis says from there. "Intelligence reports that last night thirty Muggles were killed in a raid," he informs the shocked group.  
  
"We are going to be sectioning off different units of the Ministry," Ackbar continues where Davis left off. "We are requiring everyone to test for placement,' he informs them. "However, we are only going to suggest to the Commanders who should be their Second in Command and Squadron Leaders," he says looking around the room.  
  
"We will have to instruct the new Commanders, but we will also give them nearly free reign with their Battalions and of who will be able to enter," Davis says.  
  
"I hope you don't literally mean free reign," Harry asks voicing the concerns of a lot of those in the room.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter," Davis says with a smile, "but I can understand how it may have sounded like that," he says.  
  
"The Commanders will have to report to us, but how they run their Battalion is up to them," Ackbar clarifies.  
  
"So let's say Professor Snape and I are Commanders," Harry says trying to understand their true meaning. "Professor Snape would run his crew," he pauses, "sorry, his Battalion as he runs his potions," he says with all honesty and no resentment can be heard in his voice, for there is none. "Though I would run it much more differently," he says wondering, if he understands their meaning.  
  
"Exactly," Owens says with a smile. He likes this kid, he knows what he wants and knows how to do things most others are afraid to or don't know how to.  
  
"Okay, that I can handle," Harry whispers with a nod as he sits back in his chair.  
  
"We will send the new Commanders to their training right after this meeting and it should take a week to complete," Ackbar says. "However we will have the Commanders tell us if they already know of possible Second in Commands and Squadron leaders so we can contact them and test them if they haven't already taken the exam," he informs the group. "If they do not pass the placement exams, the Commanders must have a good reason to have them placed in their positions," he informs them.  
  
Harry looks around the room, confusion still written on his face, "I'm sorry," he says looking over at Ackbar, Owens, and Davis, "but why exactly am I here," he finally asks.  
  
Everyone but Fudge and Percy smile at his question, Snape however, only smirks though for him it could be called a smile. "Because you have been promoted," Fudge snaps causing even Snape to jump in surprise.  
  
Harry looks over at the Minister unfazed, "sir," he says softly holding his temper in check, "I took the Military placement exam, thus forfeiting my former position," he reminds all who are there what the exam entailed. "Therefore how could I possibly be promoted," he finishes his question.  
  
"I believe I can answer," Ackbar says with a smile loving how Harry so easily and yet respectfully puts the Minister in his place, "that question," he continues as Harry looks over at him and Ackbar is once again awed with how much Harry looks like James, "Commander Potter," he finishes.  
  
Harry blinks in surprise and disbelief as he hears this last part, "you're joking right," he asks softly. Severus looks over at Harry in shock as well, however for him the shock has to do with the surprise Harry has just expressed. It is evident to him Harry never expected this and he finds himself feeling something for the brat he never thought he would, he never thought possible, pride.  
  
"Congratulations Potter," Fudge all but snarls distastefully as he and Percy stand up, "General Owens I expect a full report on the rest of this meeting on my desk by three today," he says as he walks out of the room.  
  
Harry looks around the room again, "okay," he whispers slowly in disbelief, "just exactly when did I step into the Twilight Zone," he asks no one with a soft whisper and not only does Dumbledore smile at the reference, Snape does as well. 


	30. Asking Directions

A/N: Hey sorry about how long it took to post this. My sister had another kid, so life was not in order, you know the way I like it. Oh well, there's not much I can do about that. Anyway, here is the next chapter, where the bread crumbs start to come into play. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Asking Directions  
  
Location Unknown  
  
England  
  
The Current Day  
  
Hagrid looks around him as he takes in all of the people of the town as they too look at him. Shock is evident on their faces, his size they know to be impossible, yet here he is disproving this fact. Hagrid decides to do something at the spur of the moment, something he realizes no one else has done or even thought of doing, ask the Muggles if they have seen anyone or something, anything at this point. He almost smacks himself for not thinking about this in the past four towns.  
  
Looking to the one he knows to be dressed in some type of Law Enforcement clothing, "I'm lookin' for someo'e,' he says trying to keep his speech understandable.  
  
The Muggle in front of him looks up and up, until his eyes rest upon a very evidently sad and worried face, "who might is it you are looking for," he asks authoritatively.  
  
"Harry," Hagrid says instantly and then realizes they may not know what or who Harry is. "A 'oy about this tal'" he says putting his right hand out to a little over two meters tall, "'lack hair," he continues, "and a scar on his 'orehead," he says pointing to his own forehead as he tries to explain his best friend.  
  
The Muggle is startled by this description, can it be, he asks himself, "what kind of scar," he demands.  
  
"'ightenin' shape," Hagrid answers his question instantly.  
  
The Muggle stairs at the giant before him, "I went down to the lower part of the island a while ago," he starts, "in the southern district, they have a Jon Doe who fit your description," he says.  
  
"Is he 'kay," Hagrid asks excitedly.  
  
"I'm not really sure," the Muggle says trying not to upset this giant. He doesn't want a disturbance, he doesn't want to be the one to try and subdue this man.  
  
Hagrid holds his breath, "did 'ou see 'im," he asks knowing his hopes are failing quickly.  
  
The man nods slowly, "he didn't look good when I was there and that was when they first brought him in," he admits slowly.  
  
Hagrid reaches into his pocket and quickly removes a map, startling all the Muggles there as they jump back away from the giant. "Can you s'ow me w'ere on this," he asks hopefully.  
  
The man again nods as he steps forward, "I would be glad to," he says but his mind speaks up, just to get you out of here. 


	31. Commander Who

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing, but I promise to put my toys away when I finish playing with them.  
  
Thanks To: Griffindorgrl2317, Ksmcan, SiriuslyObsessed, Rachel A. Prongs, and Ears91. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks again Jade.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Commander Who  
  
The Burrow  
  
The Past  
  
"Are you telling me Harry, our Harry is a Commander in the new Army," Ron questions his father as everyone else at the table watches this exchange with their forks posed halfway to their mouths as though frozen in space and time, but in reality are only frozen in shock.  
  
"You should have seen the look on his face," Arthur Weasley says instead, "Priceless," he comments with a smile.  
  
"Arthur he's too young," Molly says once she can find her voice and actually construct a sentence.  
  
"Mum," Bill says finally, "Harry has been on the frontlines most if not all of his life," he points out as Fred, George, Charles, Ginny, Neville and Ron nod in agreement of Bill's words.  
  
"I'm surprised Fudge allowed it," Neville says from beside his girlfriend Ginny.  
  
"He really didn't have a choice," Arthur says honestly. "Harry aced the exam," He informs them.  
  
"The Placement Exam, MSVAB Test," Molly asks shocked.  
  
"They had him redoing it because no one has ever gotten a perfect score before," Arthur agrees. He knows how difficult the MSVAB, or more accurately the Magical Services Vocational Aptitude Battery Test is not an easy one to pass let alone ace. It puts enlisting into the Muggle Armed Services seem like a walk in the park in comparison.  
  
"A perfect score," Ginny gasps.  
  
"There's a first time for everything," again Arthur agrees.  
  
"And he has to choose his Squadron Leaders," Ginny asks.  
  
"Yep," Arthur says with a smile clearly showing his pride for the Boy-Who- Lived.  
  
"I wonder who he'll choose," Ron says knowing Harry will choose people he knows he can trust.  
  
"No one here," Molly says instantly, "the people he'll choose has to have taken the exam as well and no one here has," she says with a protective glint in her eyes. She wishes Harry hadn't even taken the exam himself; there is no way the rest of her family will do such a thing if she has anything to say about it. She looks around the table and is shocked and dismayed to find only Ginny meeting her eyes. Almost instantly her heart sinks, knowing they haven't told her something. She opens her mouth not knowing exactly what to say. Before she can utter a single sound there is a knock on the front door.  
  
"I'll get it," Ron says beating the others to the chance to get away. He knows they all have taken the placement test, the new placement test. They all took it at the same time, they feared what their mum would say when she found out and now she has. Now they are in for it.  
  
Ron slowly opens the door to find three official looking men standing on the other side "are you Mr. Weasley," the front one asks.  
  
"I'm one of them," Ron answers honestly.  
  
The one behind the first speaker speaks up, "he told us they would all be here," he says.  
  
"Right," the first one agrees as he remembers, "I forgot that," he mumbles to himself. "Are Misters Arthur, William, Charles, Fredrick, George, and Ronald Weasley," he pauses for a moment as he looks at his list, "and hopefully a Mr. Neville Longbottom here," he re-asks.  
  
Ron looks at them quizzically, "uh," he starts, "yeah," he answers non to smartly.  
  
The third one who up until this point remained hidden snorts at this, "that's the Ron I know," Seamus says.  
  
This calms Ron down, "Seamus," he asks.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus says, "So who all are here," he asks.  
  
"All you named, mum and Ginny,' he answers finally.  
  
Seamus smiles at his former classmate, "what just happened, Ron, you look as though the cat has just spilled the milk," he asks.  
  
"Mum just learned about us taking the exam," he tells Seamus which instantly explains Ron's sluggishness.  
  
"Saved by the knock," Seamus asks.  
  
"You could say that," Ron can't help but smile at the truth of this statement.  
  
"Matt," Seamus says, "Just give him the letters," he says to the first one. "We have a lot more to deliver and besides trust me when I say you don't what to see Mrs. Weasley upset," he tells them honestly.  
  
"Alright," Matt says, "be sure to give them to the person whose name is on it," Matt says looking sternly at Ron.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, he'll give them to them," Seamus says with a shake of his head.  
  
Matt hands over the letters to Ron who slowly and almost reluctantly takes them with complete confusion written on his face. "Welcome to the resistance," Matt says turning around.  
  
"See you later Ron," Seamus says turning around.  
  
"See you later Seamus," Ron whispers in reply as he watches them go. He is still confused as to what has just happened. Once they are out of view he looks down at the envelopes in his hand to read the top one, Arthur Raymond Weasley. Shrugging it off as he slowly closes the door he turns around reluctantly and heads slowly back to the kitchen. He stops instantly as he hears his mother's voice.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALL HAVE TAKEN THE EXAM," she shouts out in question. "DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD END UP ON THE FRONTLINES," she continues to shout out. "WHAT IF YOU GET STUCK WITH SOME FAME HUNGRY COMMANDER," she demands her voice growing impossibly louder.  
  
Ron looks down at the envelopes in his hands realizing exactly what they are. They are their placements and their orders. Slowly walking into the room, "we don't have to worry to much about that anymore mum," he says stopping his mother's ranting instantly. Looking down at the envelopes in his hand he misses the looks of horror crossing not only his mother's face but that of everyone else as well. The moment of truth has finally come. "Dad," he says handing it to him, "Bill, Charles, Fred, George and Neville," Ron says as he hands them to the person as he says their name.  
  
Silence reigns as everyone looks fearfully at the envelopes, either those in their hand or those of someone close to them. Ron sits down and looks at the scrawl across and wonders why it seems so familiar to him, as though he should know it. Shrugging it off on hopeful, wishful thinking he opens it. All eyes shift from their envelopes to Ron. Ron clears his throat figuring he might as well read it aloud to save questions and to prevent his mother from continuing her shouting. He pulls out the parchment within and begins to read it aloud.  
  
Mr. Ronald Lamar Weasley  
  
You have been selected for the Special Forces Company Battalion,  
Phoenix's Order. You are to report for duty on Monday October 27th.  
You are to report to your Commanding Officer to receive your training  
as Second in Command to the Commanding Officer.  
  
If you wish to refuse this offer you will have to notify, by owl, your  
current Commanding Officer, Commander H.J.P. by no later than the end  
of this week.  
  
Department of Magical Defense  
Ministry of Magic  
General Greg Owens  
  
Silence follows this statement, "Second in Command, is he mental," Ron whispers in shock.  
  
"Phoenix's Order," Ginny says thinking, "must be someone in the Order," she deduces. "What about the rest of you," she asks hesitantly.  
  
Bill opens his letter, his eyes widen as he reads, "Squadron Leader, Phoenix's Order," he says in shock.  
  
"Me too," Neville, Charles, Arthur says at the same time.  
  
Everyone turns to look at the twins as Fred looks at his and then turns to George, "I think there must be something wrong," he says shock evident in his voice.  
  
"Tell me about it," George agrees curiously. "Trade," he asks and then they instantly trade orders and begin to read the other's orders. "No mistake, Gred," George says.  
  
"Must be some strange Commanding Officer," Fred agrees.  
  
"We'll fit in perfectly," George grins only to receive one from Fred in return.  
  
Molly looks worriedly at her twin sons, "what's wrong," she demands fearfully.  
  
"Nothing really," Fred says.  
  
"Just odd and unexpected," George agrees. The twins clear their throats at the same time, and hold up their letters and begin to read together.  
  
Misters Fredrick Joseph and George Matthew Weasley  
  
You have been selected for the Special Forces Company Battalion  
Phoenix's Order, blah, blah, blah and so forth. Report to your  
Commanding Officer to receive your training as Security, Espionage and  
Moral Specialists as per special request by your Commanding Officer,  
blah, blah, blah and what not and so forth, the rest is the same from  
there.  
  
"Security, Espionage and Moral Specialists," Arthur repeats in shock.  
  
"Who is your Commanding Officer," Ginny asks shocked her whole family and her boyfriend have been chosen for the same Company.  
  
"Commander H.J.P.," Ron reads from his letter, "though that could be anyone," he huffs.  
  
"Guess we have to wait until Monday," Fred says with a shrug not feeling too upset with his orders.  
  
Molly looks at her family with horror and to be honest, rage, in her eyes. She opens her mouth to resume her words, and maybe to throw hexes, and her ranting but is stopped instantly by a snowy white owl, they all know so well, who flies into the kitchen and straight to Molly.  
  
"Hedwig," Ron says curiously. Harry's owl usually takes his letter to the first person closest to the entrance. This time however, she flew directly to his mum who is a ways from the window.  
  
Molly reaches out and unburdens the owl they have come to know so well over the years. Once Hedwig's burden is removed she seems to bow politely before quickly exiting the same way she came. Molly and the rest of them watch the owl leave and then instantly to envelope in her hands. "It's addressed to me," she says in surprise. Usually it's addressed to everyone or to Ron specifically.  
  
Arthur looks at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "open it," he tells her understanding her shock.  
  
Molly carefully breaks the wax seal on the envelope and removes the letter within.  
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
I believe by the time you receive this Mr. Weasley has already  
informed you of my weird promotion to Commander. Which I might add  
still confuses me. I also believe that by the time this gets to you,  
you will have discovered your boys' secret. If not tell them sorry  
for spilling the beans. Anyway, to the reason I am writing.  
  
As I was chosen as a Commander I was also given the choice of the name  
of the Company Battalion and those who enter into it. So I cheated  
and looked at where everyone was to be assigned. Needless to say,  
Whiskey Company did not seem something you would want your boys in.  
The jobs listed were horrid to me; I can't imagine what your boys  
would have thought. I pulled a few strings and called in a few  
favors, oh, alright a lot of strings and favors. Needless to say I  
was successful in getting them removed from that Company.  
  
Ask Mr. Weasley on the history of Whiskey Company and you will be able  
to better understand why I did what it was I did. I do however  
apologize for the current Company they are in. However, Phoenix's  
Order Company is the only Company by which I could ensure their safety  
more; well, as much as humanly possible. The Commander of this  
Company, which I have had them transferred to, hates to place people  
in unnecessary danger. He doesn't want anyone to be on the  
battlefield and refuses to leave anyone behind.  
  
I know this is of little condolences or relieve, but you have my word  
I will do anything and everything in my power to protect your family,  
even if it means my life. I hate to cut this short but my training  
must continue I will however try to write again to explain more; again  
you have my promise, my word, my oath, my life.  
  
Harry.  
  
Molly looks up to see the look of surprise on Arthur's face, "he saved us from Whiskey Company," he whispers in shock, "he just saved our lives," he whispers.  
  
"Isn't that the Company that has the highest number of causalities," Charles asks.  
  
Molly gasps as she hears this question, Arthur looks at Charles, "yes it is," he answers evenly and honestly.  
  
"How about the one we're in now," Bill asks almost fearfully.  
  
"Must be a new Company," Arthur says shaking his head, "I don't know anything about it, I haven't even heard of it before, I don't have a clue as to who the Commander is or his reputation," he answers honestly.  
  
"How can we learn about this new Commander," Molly asks concerned.  
  
"Harry seems to trust him," Neville reminds them.  
  
Ron can't help but smile at this, "and we all know there are very few people who he does trust," he too reminds them of this simple yet astounding truth.  
  
Molly thinks about this for a moment, "I don't feel so bad about this new company but," she says glaring at all those at the table, "I want to know who Commander H.J.P. is and his values," she says as her eyes come to rest on her husband.  
  
Arthur takes the hint and goes to the front room to use the Floo Network. After about five minutes he numbly walks back into the kitchen and as he sits down he almost falls off the side. A minute goes by without any words. Finally Molly can't take the suspense anymore, "well," she demands.  
  
Arthur looks up from his dazed study of his plate of food in front of him, "you know him," he gasps out in shock, not able to form the name, "we all know him," he whispers stunned.  
  
"Who is he," Ginny asks concerned with how her father is acting.  
  
"The one person who we never even considered or thought about, the one person we know will protect us with his life, and already has countless times," Arthur says still in total and complete shock.  
  
"Who," Fred and George question their father as one.  
  
"Who do we know with the initials of H.J.P.," Bill says thinking aloud to himself.  
  
Ginny pauses as her mind runs through all the people she knows whose names start with the letter H. All of a sudden her mind seems to crash to a stop, "Harry," she gasps out.  
  
Molly looks at Ginny and then to her husband, "H.J.P., Harry James Potter," Ron says in a stunned voice. Then he smacks the palm of his right hand to his forehead roughly, "duh," he spits out shocked at his own stupidity.  
  
For the first time since she learned her boys had taken the exam, Molly smiles, "all my boys are going to make it through this war," she whispers knowing Harry will do everything in his power to ensure this truth.  
  
"Well that explains our positions Feorge," Fred says with a knowing smirk.  
  
"He knows us well," George agrees with an evil grin.  
  
"We love to get paid to do mischief," Fred whispers as he rubs his hands together a plan already cooking in his impish brain. 


	32. Slip of the Tongue, Hand and What

Thanks to: SiriuslyObsessed, Ears91, and Ksmcan for reading and reviewing. Some comments on your comments, yes it does seem the Weasleys are a bit slow, but hey. As for Whiskey Company, my brother has the MOS of 63Whiskey, I just had to stick it in there. Hagrid should be coming up in about two more chapters, so hold on for that one.  
  
A/N: As far as I can tell this story will only be forty-two or forty-three chapters long and I would like to know how many of you think I should even bother with writing another story or not. On this factor, the more the reviews the more likely I will write, thanks again, Jade.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Slip of the Tongue, Hand and What  
  
The Burrow  
  
The Current Day  
  
"We love to get paid to do mischief," Fred repeats louder this time knowing his words don't even begin to compare with the truth.  
  
"Wait a minute there," David says, "I thought you said he talked you out of joining the battles," he asks.  
  
"He did," George agrees.  
  
"But we had already enlisted," Fred explains.  
  
"Okay," Alexandra says in shock, "now you have lost me," she says with a smile knowing that this is normal with these two.  
  
"Well you see," George says.  
  
"We are in the unit," Fred continues.  
  
"We just don't go to the frontlines all that often," George tells her.  
  
"We do our research and development, espionage and moral work all from our store," Fred tries to explain.  
  
"It is the smartest thing Harry could have done," Ron picks up.  
  
"We have someone here gathering information for us," Charles says continuing the story.  
  
"It gives me at least two of my boys who are near," Molly tells them still thankful to Harry for his choices.  
  
"We go to the camp every Friday to do our job as Moral Specialists, we take pranks, drinks, games and what not for all to play," George continues.  
  
"That explains why you were looking for him," David says but it can be interrupted as a question.  
  
"Yep," Fred says with a nod. "We needed some assistance on one of our many projects, however that one wasn't really for the Company," he admits with a shrug.  
  
"Harry doesn't mind," George agrees.  
  
"He knows we were doing our best and that was all that mattered to him," Fred explains.  
  
"We mark them present on our rosters," Ron continues, "only curtain people know the exact nature of their assignment," he explains.  
  
"So you basically work from behind the scenes," David asks trying to get a hold on what they are trying to explain.  
  
"That's it exactly," they say as one and nod almost ridiculously fast.  
  
A moment of silence follows this as everyone thinks about all that they have learned during their talks. "Okay," David says in a soft voice, "if Harry is the only one who can kill this Lord," he drifts off as he tries to remember the name.  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione says with a smile.  
  
"Right," David says as he smiles in thanks to his daughter, "if Harry is the only one who can kill him. Is he dead or what," he asks.  
  
"That Mr. Granger is a very good question," Dumbledore says in agreement.  
  
"So you don't know," Alexandra asks in shock.  
  
"Neither he nor Harry have been seen since that night," Charles says sadly.  
  
"What does the Ministry think of this," Alexandra asks curious.  
  
"Well, right now they have just announced Harry as," Hermione says and instantly closes her eyes as she realizes what she almost said. Clearing her throat she continues, "However they haven't decided what to make of the lack of his appearance, the Death Eaters seem to be making random attacks as though they are waiting their master's return," she continues. "It's all speculation at best," she finally tells them all in a soft cracking voice.  
  
"Was he even there that night," David asks trying to understand what happened to the man that means so much too so many.  
  
"Voldemort," Hermione asks.  
  
"Yes," David agrees with a nod.  
  
"It was planed at a time when we knew he would be there," Ron says in answer.  
  
"He was there," David answers his own question.  
  
"What do you mean it was planed at a time when you knew he would be there," Molly asks concerned and a little more than angry. 


	33. Tag You Are It

Thanks to: SiriouslyObsessed (I never really understood the whole idea with the ?'s, but hey I guess that just proves what I am not majoring in), Spice Girl, Mabelmione, and Ksmcan.  
  
A/N: This chapter was written in mind for the celebration of my first time of having anything to do with this story. I went to see the movie on 11/22/00, for my niece's first birthday. From then on, I was hooked. The results for my questionnaire are one for me writing another story. Thanks to all of you who have read this story and have stuck with it so far, thanks again and don't forget to R/R. Thanks Jade.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Tag You Are It  
  
Headquarters: Phoenix's Order  
  
The Past  
  
Ron looks around the room knowing this night might be the last time he sees some of these people. He knows it is unrealistic to believe they will all survive this. Harry steps up beside Ron and says, "don't worry so much."  
  
"Of all the people to say that, how can you say that Harry," Ron asks surprised.  
  
"What good will worrying accomplish," Harry asks in return.  
  
Ron is unable to stop himself from snorting at this comment, "Only you could get away with saying such a thing as that," Ron finally says with a smile and a slight shake of his head.  
  
"So if I were to say that the sun will always come out tomorrow, I could get away with it," Harry asks innocently.  
  
Ron tries unsuccessfully not to burst out laughing at Harry, "no," he snorts out between his laughter.  
  
"Hmmm," Harry hums in concentration, "so what would you do if I," he asks, then giving Ron a smirk Harry softly sings, "The Sun will come out tomorrow, so you better hang on till tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar the sun will come out tomorrow, there's always tomorrow mmmm, ..." his taunting is cut off with a muffled finish due to the fact Ron has put his hand over Harry's mouth.  
  
"Harry," Ron almost shouts not realizing everyone in the room is watching their exchange trying not to laugh but have given up long ago on trying not, to smile. "Now I am going to be singing that all bloody day," he says in horrified voice.  
  
Harry quickly steps away from Ron, "It's a small world after all," he begins again.  
  
This time Ron does shout, "HARRY JAMES POTTER," as he starts to chase said person around the room, oblivious to the laughter in the room. "I am so going to get you for that," he shouts out as he chases Harry, yet seems unable to catch him. He isn't mad, in fact quiet the opposite, he, himself is having great difficulty not laughing at and with his brother. However, he wants to be the one to win this round. This has been going on for many a year now, everyone always asks them when they'll ever decide to grow up. To which Harry always replies in a whinny kind of voice, "Ah, you mean we have to," to which the person who has asked the question always have to control their laughter and their smile.  
  
"Really," Harry calls out as he again dashes out of reach. "Then I guess you won't mind, we are Siamese if you please, we are Siamese if you don't please," Harry sings out.  
  
"Ugh," Ron grunts as he tries to catch up with his tall, skinny, yet strong friend. Then next thing Ron realizes, as he crashes into Harry, Harry has suddenly stopped. The both of them tumble ungracefully onto the floor. "What did you do that for," Ron growls at the figure with dark almost black hair.  
  
Harry completely ignores him, "sorry Professor McGonagall," he says and with his words Ron instantly pales.  
  
"Oh no, not more detentions," Ron cries out unthinkingly. Harry hears this and bursts into laughter at hearing his words. "Shut up Harry," Ron cries out reminding even himself of their first flying lesson at Hogwarts, which causes Harry to laugh even harder.  
  
Minerva watches them as though they were not even human, but everyone who knows her, which Harry does, knows she is trying very hard not to smile at the sight. To Harry this is a huge victory and his mission is complete. "We're not in school Ron," Harry finally manages.  
  
Ron looks at the back of Harry's head as he realizes what he had said, "Oh, right," he grunts out embarrassed.  
  
Harry stands up and reaches a hand down to Ron, who quickly grabs it, "don't worry mate," Harry smirks at Ron as he stands up. "You won this round," Harry informs him.  
  
Ron stares at Harry for a moment as he tries to figure out what he is talking about. As realization hits he smiles widely, "I did, didn't I," he says triumphantly, then he himself starts to laugh.  
  
Minerva watches the two of them knowing they are more like brothers than officers in the Military, but she also knows this is the best company the Ministry has ever seen. She tries to hide her amusement at their tactics, knowing Harry has already caught it. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter would you two kindly tell me when you two are ever going to grow up," she asks her customary question, expecting Harry's customary response.  
  
Harry looks at her for a moment, "Hopefully never Professor," he finally whispers in response, "hopefully never," he repeats softly and Minerva is stunned by his words and his honesty. It is at that moment she realizes exactly what he is doing. He is trying to give people a reason to continue living, to let them know it is okay to have fun even when death surrounds you. She nods her head in understanding and admiration of her one time student, who seems to now be her teacher.  
  
"With Commanding Officers like the two of you," a voice behind Minerva growls, "it's a surprise this Company has lasted this long," the voice drawls.  
  
Harry smirks slightly before re-masking his emotions, "I do believe I will take that as a complement Professor Snape," he says in an even voice.  
  
Surprising not only Ron, but also Minerva, Professor Severus 'can't be nice' Snape actually snorts at this. Ron's jaw drops nearly to the floor in shock, "you would Potter, you would," he says and then walks past the three of them.  
  
As soon as Severus was passed Ron turns to Harry, "did Snape just joke with you," he gasps in surprise.  
  
Harry looks at Minerva to see she too is surprised by what has occurred, he then turns to his shell shocked friend, "relax Ron, it's not the end of the world," he says with a shake of his head.  
  
"Damn close," Ron mutters under his breath. Harry hears this anyway and smiles at him and his shock only to smile wider at the agreeing nod from Minerva.  
  
Finally the person he has been waiting for walks in the door to stop behind the two mystified people. He remains quiet as he observes them. Harry watches him with concealed amusement. Finally the person raises an eyebrow in question, "Professor Snape and possible sense of humor sir," Harry answers his unasked question causing the two with him to look at him oddly.  
  
"I see," Albus Dumbledore says as he nods his head in understanding, thus causing both Ron and Minerva to jump in surprise.  
  
"Albus," Minerva says in a squeak as she puts her hand over her heart as if to hold it in, to keep it from jumping out of her chest.  
  
The reaction of Ron however wasn't so calm, "AAAAHHHHHH," he shouts out as he turns around, his wand at the ready. Before he can fire any curses Harry has already reacted by pushing Ron's wand and hand down and away.  
  
"Relax Ron," Harry whispers to his startled friend.  
  
Ron blushes brighter than his hair, "sorry Professor," he says instantly ashamed, as he quickly puts his wand away.  
  
Dumbledore looks at Ron his eyes twinkling brightly and with an amused voice replies, "quiet alright Mr. Weasley, quiet alright."  
  
"Sir," Harry says knowing Ron is too embarrassed to move and needs the attention taken off of him. "Ron and I were trying to figure which song would stick in a person's head throughout the day," Harry says calmly as though joking with the Headmaster is normal. Few people however, know it is.  
  
Albus Dumbledore smiles widely at Harry, the twinkle in his eyes on overload, "which songs did you come up with," he asks shocking Ron even more, for even he doesn't know about the times Harry spends with the Headmaster.  
  
"The song from Annie, the sun will come out tomorrow, we are Siamese from the Lady and The Tramp and it's a small world," Harry informs him.  
  
Dumbledore nods as he thinks about it, "for me it is a toss up between twinkle, twinkle, little star and it's a small world," he finally answers after a moment.  
  
Harry nods this time, "I forgot about twinkle, twinkle little star, in honest truth it never entered my mind," he admits in a voice he uses when discussing plans of attack or defense.  
  
"Albus," Minerva says, "don't influence them anymore," she almost begs but he and Harry can tell she too has decided to join the fun.  
  
"Don't want to lose House Points," Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I believe I would be the one to remove points," Severus says, "two hundred points from Gryffindor, for each of you," he says with a question in his tone.  
  
Harry smiles "must be a good day," he answers, "normally it would remove everything," he tells everyone.  
  
Ron stands there mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Slowly he blinks unbelievingly and actually jumps when he re-opens his eyes, "it is the end of the world," he whispers in awed shock.  
  
Harry grins at this comment as does Minerva, Albus however only increases the twinkle in his eyes, whereas Severus tries to glare but it comes across as a smirk. "As much as I want to stand here in front of oblivious Gryffindor students, I believe we should continue with the meeting we have all come fore," Severus growls.  
  
Harry smiles at the growl, knowing he is teasing yet being truthful, "yes Professor," he says with a small nod in agreement. 


	34. Personal Property

A/N: Thirty-three down Nine or Ten to go.  Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.  I would like to apologize for the lack of postings.  Things in this life are just too weird and unfortunately make things difficult.  This however is not an excuse but, well, I just had to tell you.  Anyway thanks again, Jade.

P.S. For those of you celebrate the United States Thanksgiving, Happy Thanksgiving to you and for those of you who don't, what can I say, Happy Day to you too.  

Chapter 33

Personal Property

England, Southern Part

Exact Location Unknown

The Current Day

The glass doors swish open, startling the large man who is standing there with a look of total amazement on his face.  The doors begin to close once again causing the giant to rush forward, afraid he will no longer be able to enter.  To his amazement they open again to allow him passage once again, he rushes through the opening doors not wanting to be stuck outside and unable to locate his young friend.

Stepping off the rug he jumps again as the doors close automatically behind him.  He stands there looking at the glass doors wondering if they are going to open again or not.  He watches in surprise as a couple of Muggles walk unconcerned towards the door and they don't even hesitate as the doors quickly open and then close behind them.  Hagrid stands there for a moment wondering if the doors can sense when someone wants in or out.  He shrugs pushing the thought aside.

Turing around, he resumes his search.  He is pleased to quickly locate a desk with a couple of ladies sitting behind it.  He makes his way over to them, hoping against hope he will receive good news.  The youngest of the two look up as she automatically starts her greeting, "Good Morn," she instantly stops when her mind registers the size of the man before her.

"Morin'," Hagrid greets easily.

The lady swallows, "H-How can I help you sir," she asks trying to hide her shock.

"I'm 'ookin' for someone," he says and then thinks about it some more.  "O' course I 'm," he fixes.  "This man 'aid I coul' find a John Dow here," he explains further.

The older lady finally looks up and she takes a swallow in shock, "we," she starts over as she clears her throat.  "We currently have seven John Doe's here," she informs the giant of a man.  "Would you be able to give us a description of the person you are looking for," she adds quickly seeing the smile fall off his face.

"He's 'bout this tall," Hagrid begins again as he did with the Law Enforcement Muggle.  "He has 'reen eyes, brown 'air, and a 'ightenin' sha'ed 'car on 'is 'orehead," he says pointing to his own forehead making a drawing of it there.

The older lady cranes her neck to get a better look at the man before her, if you can call him that.  she knows who he is talking about and she also knows this man is very attached to his friend, just as it seems his friend was attached to him, she just wishes she is and yet at the same time isn't the one to have to inform him of their news.  "Yes, he was here," she whispers regrettably.

"W's" Hagrid asks gently.

She swallows again hating this part of her job, "when he came in his heart had stopped in route," she says knowingly forgetting patient confidentiality, well, not forgetting, but having the patients permission with this man, she thinks.  "Upon arrival we were able to restart his heart only to have to restart it five times within the next two days.  He was listed as critically injured, it appeared as though he had been through one helluva war," she drifts off not knowing how to explain it.  "By the fifth day he had slipped into a coma and the doctors say he'll never wake.  They were surprised he had survived that long; the hospital has since transferred him to London General.  I hope he is still alive," she answers finally, knowing the young man has done something no one has been able to for many years, he touched her heart.  "shortly after he came in he awoke for a moment, he asked me to give information about him and his personal belongings to his friend who will come looking for him, a giant of a man," she says shocked with the foresight of her patient.  "What is your name sir," she asks hopefully.

Hagrid is surprised to say the least, Harry knew he would be here, he knew he would come looking for him.  Harry knew he wouldn't believe he was dead until he could find proof, physical, irrefutable proof of his death.  Harry knew, "my 'ame is Rubius Hagrid, bu' I go 'y Hagrid," he answers truthfully.  He pauses for a moment as the lady before him smiles brightly back at him.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she says still smiling.  "Give me a moment and I will go get," she pauses, "what is his name," she asks knowing she is finally going to learn the young man's name. 

"Harry," Hagrid says with a visible rise of his beard letting the ladies know he is smiling.

"I'll be back with Harry's belongings," she says with a brighter smile.   

As she leaves Hagrid takes this moment to look around, and finds himself reading a poem in a frame behind the counter, a small poem.  A poem Hagrid feels fits the moment.  

**Angel, angel far away, **

**Come back**

**And on my shoulder lay**

**Guide me,**

**When my will is weak,**

**Guard me,**

**In my slumber deep**

**Play with me, **

**When all are gone**

**Take me,**

**When my days are done**

**By Fran (Baby Gurl) Smith**

Hagrid rereads the entry a couple more times until the lady returns after a few moments.  Handing over the bag she says, "I can't understand why he was so worried about a pair of drumsticks, but he would only release them to me and only me, after I gave my word that I would protect them with my life.  He said you would know what to do with them and that you would get them to the man he calls grandfather or even his grandmother," she pauses as she tries to remember exactly how he called them.  "He said their names were something like, Dumbdoor and MacGoneatall, do you know them," she asks hopefully.

Hagrid wonders for a moment what she is talking about, but he realizes whatever it is, it is important enough to take either to the Headmaster or the Deputy Headmistress.  He nods his head and then decides it is best to get the location of were he was sent to next.  "I do," he nods in agreement still clueless as to the drumstick part.  "I will take them to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall, can you tell me how to get to where he is now from here," he asks hopefully, clutching the bag almost desperately in his large hands.

"I will be more than happy too," she says with a relieved smile as she takes his offered map.  "Before you go," she says as she remembers something else the young man had asked her to tell this man.  "He said thank you for following the bread crumbs and soon they should come to an end," she says with a raised eyebrow and she shakes her head.  "Does that mean anything to you," she asks as she sees him standing there with wide eyes.

"Yes 't does," he agrees.  "A per'onal jo'e," he says trying to figure out how to tell her something without causing her to think them weird.

She smiles at this and nods her head in understanding, in the short time he was awake he made her smile more than she has in many a year.  "I hope you find him," she tells him honestly and heartfelt. 

"Than' you, I ho'e so to," Hagrid agrees taking the map back and with a last smile and a wave, "than's aga'n," he calls as he leaves the hospital in search of another one.


	35. Only Twenty Some Odd People

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It seems there are only eight more chapters to go until this one is completed. It also seems this will be my first and only Fan Fiction that I will write, not enough people have said to write another one. Not to worry though, this one will be completed and already is, at least on paper, now just to transfer it from paper to computer. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Only Twenty Some Odd People  
  
Head Quarters: Phoenix's Order  
  
The Past  
  
Harry stands up at the front of the gathered group, "thank you all for coming here today," he starts off. "I know a lot of you don't have a clue as to why this meeting has been called, I do apologize for the secrecy, but in a few minutes I believe you will come to understand," he says to them receiving nods in agreement. "I will now hand this meeting over to the man whom we all know and trust, the man who has been here from the beginning of it all, the man who gives us hope, Professor Dumbledore," Harry says stepping away from the center of the stage.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore says to Harry as he watches the young man walk off the stage. A heavy load settles on his heart as he realizes just exactly why they are here and what the outcome of it could mean for one young man in this group. He knows Harry understands and is prepared to do what is needed to continue. He is willing to sacrifice so many things for the sake of others, for the sake of those he calls family.  
  
Harry sits down in the chair next to the one where Albus sits and smiles up at Dumbledore and give a reassuring nod to the older man. "We have called this meeting because we have received very important information on an attack that will happen in two weeks time. An attack we know Voldemort will be in himself," he informs the gathering. "We need to act on this and use this knowledge for our benefit," he continues. "What we need now is to bring together everything we know, every tactic, every persons input so we can defeat Voldemort," he says letting everyone know just what it is they are here for. "It is time," he says but only a small few understand exactly what he means.  
  
Ron looks over at Harry and for the first time realizes it is time for Harry to face the most evilest of beings known and Ron swallows as he also realizes his brother may never be coming back from that confrontation. He silently vows to himself to spend more time with Harry and to tell him everything he has always pushed off until later. To tell him, thanks and that he's more of a brother than a friend.  
  
Four hours later the meeting is settled, the groups slowly depart with heavy hearts and weary souls. They know many will be lost during this confrontation, but they all know their Commanding Officers will do all they can to protect them. For most there, the one thought on their mind being, as long as we have Harry there is still hope. Little did they know, within two weeks from this very night their worlds will be turned upside down and inside out, little did they know, for some this will be the last time they will see Harry. For when the battle is done and over with, the only causalities of the battle will be remarkably lower than they had feared, but at the cost some of them never wanted to pay, most were unwilling to pay, a cost they realized to late was required for them to survive. The only causalities being improvable, there are no remains and no one was witness to their demise. The causalities being those listed as Tom Marvolo Riddle commonly known as Lord Voldemort and The Boy-Who-Lived, mostly known as Harry James Potter.  
  
Albus Dumbledore remains in his seat as people filter out of the meeting room, he slowly looks over at the figure beside him. A man in his own right, a man who has so much to bare and who bares it willingly and honorably, "Harry," he finally says into the quiet room.  
  
"Sir," Harry says back to him.  
  
Albus can't help but smile at this, "how many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Albus," he asks.  
  
"Perhaps one more time sir," Harry says with a smile in return.  
  
Albus shakes his head at this, "you realize what this means," he asks the question he has needed to ask since before this meeting started.  
  
"I do," Harry answers honestly and with a small nod of his head.  
  
"Are you ready," Albus asks.  
  
Harry reaches into his pocket and removes an envelope, "I will do everything in my power to protect my family sir, I will succeed," he vows softly yet sternly.  
  
Albus looks down at the envelope in Harry's hand, "if you are to win what do you need to have that for," he asks pointing at the envelope.  
  
"I will win," Harry says, "but that doesn't mean I will survive," he answers honestly.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Ron says as he hears this last part of their exchange.  
  
"It is a truth I will not let go," Harry says looking over at Ron. "In this envelope is a letter to," he shrugs, "the people important to me," he says. Turning to look at Dumbledore he extends the hand with the envelope out to him, "promise me you will read this to only those we have talked about and only when the Ministry has pronounced me dead," he pauses and smiles slightly as a thought comes to him, "and read it in the library," he concludes.  
  
Albus looks at Harry, "the library," he says wondering if he understands him correctly.  
  
"First floor, the chairs will be there and ready," Harry answers the question, "around the center Crest of Hogwarts," he concludes.  
  
Albus reaches out his hand and takes the envelope from his former student reluctantly, "I promise Harry," he finally agrees.  
  
"You can't," Ron almost shouts out in anger.  
  
"Ron," Harry says causing Ron's anger to defuse quickly. "I don't want to die," he tells his brother honestly, "I don't," he repeats.  
  
"What do you want," Ron asks in a sad almost desperate whisper.  
  
"To marry the woman of my dreams, to have a home, to have a couple of children who promise to make trouble for Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. I want to have a Christmas dinner with you and your family over at Hermione's and my home, with her parents there. I want to be able to tell Hermione I love her and to hear it in return, that Ron is what I want," Harry answers truthfully. "But I know what I have to do," he continues. Ron opens his mouth, "I have to," Harry cuts him off. "I have to," he repeats softer, "if the people I have just said, my family, are to be able to have a life of their own and are to be able to live the lives they are meant to," he says.  
  
"It won't be the same if you aren't there," Ron says in a whisper.  
  
"No it won't, but I have complete faith in you," Harry says in return.  
  
"Faith," Ron repeats confused.  
  
"Yes Ron, faith," Harry confirms. "I have faith that you will continue on, that you will live your life to the fullest, that you will protect Hermione and tell her how I feel about her, I have faith that you will live on, that you will pass on our times together, our highs and lows, our ins and out's," he explains to his tearful friend and brother. "I have faith that you will walk outside in the snow and make a snowball and throw it at a target, hopefully Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charles, Bill, even Minerva, Severus, or Albus here and then shout out to the sky above, 'that one's for you Harry' and then go on and have the best snow fight you know how and not worry too much about my absence. For you see Ron, you, your family, my family," he adds in a whisper, "Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, are who I am doing this for," he continues.  
  
"Why does it have to be you who, has to save the world," Ron asks in a child like voice.  
  
"I am not saving the world," Harry counters with a small shake of his head.  
  
"Your not," Ron asks confused.  
  
Harry smiles as he shakes his head, "No I'm not. There are too many people on the earth to save, millions of them. If I was to try and save them it would be impossible, instead I am trying to save the lives of twenty some odd people, not the world Ron, never the world," Harry says in return. "Twenty some odd people are all I want to save," he says again.  
  
"Twenty people," Ron says stunned.  
  
Albus who has been watching this exchange suddenly understands what it is his former student means and he finds he is honored by what he is hearing, he is honored to know such a great man. "Yes Ron, twenty some odd people," Harry repeats.  
  
"Who on earth would be worth more to us then you, who are these twenty people," Ron demands.  
  
"You want their names," Harry asks in return.  
  
"Yes," Ron says wondering at the look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Very well," Harry says with a nod. "Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Charles Weasley, William Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fredrick and George Wesley, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Weasley, Ginny Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubius Hagrid, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, David Granger, Alexandra Granger, Dobby, Winky, Sirius Black, Mum and Dad," Harry lists for him. "Those are who I am fighting for, those are who I am doing everything I have been doing for, they are who matter to me, they are who I am trying to save, who I will save," he says looking at his shell shocked friend.  
  
Turning to look at Dumbledore, "will you make sure Dobby is taken care of, if Hermione doesn't want the house, sale it or do whatever," he pauses, "Dobby is currently working for me at the Ranch, when the time of the reading of my Last Will and Testament comes Dobby will contact everyone," Harry informs his former Headmaster.  
  
"I will do it Harry," Albus agrees.  
  
"Thank you," Harry answers and then looks over at Ron and then back to Albus, "will you make sure he gets home okay, I have a few things I need to do that can't wait," he says as he stands up.  
  
"I will," Albus answers.  
  
"Thank you," Harry says knowing Ron is oblivious to all that is going on around him at the moment. He is too deep in his thoughts to notice.  
  
"Thank you Harry, for everything," Albus says as he too stands up.  
  
"When the time comes," he pauses for a moment, "please tell everyone I am sorry," he says.  
  
"Sorry for what," Albus asks.  
  
"For not being there when they need me the most," Harry says softly as he quickly walks out of the room before Dumbledore can respond.  
  
"Oh, Harry there is nothing to be sorry for, it is us who should be sorry," Albus says as he watches the door Harry has just disappeared through. 


	36. Relocations to Be Made

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I have found them to be encouraging. Such that I have started to reconsider not writing another story, though I still have yet to really decide. Than again can't do much with finals next week. Ugh.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
SirliuslyObsessed: Thank you, and as the above note says I am starting to reconsider writing another story. Though I still have yet to really decide one way or another, however the reviews really have helped me a lot, in fact they were what started me reconsidering. As for the chapter, I have always thought trying to save the whole world to be, well, impossible. So I thought I would make it a little closer to home. Thanks again.  
  
Ksmcan: Oddly enough I wasn't going to put it in. I mean I had it written out and all, but I didn't know if it would fit and all. However when it came up to taking it out, I realized it really did work. A lot better than I thought. Thanks again for reading and your encouragement. It is because of people like you I might write another story, though I have yet to really decide. Thanks again.  
  
Branackus: Thank you; I am highly honored by your complement. I am very pleased you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of this story.  
  
Okonic: Thank you, your advice has helped me a lot. I never really thought about it before. I mean I have actually started to think about another story. In truth a few other stories, one however is an AU, so I don't know if anyone will like it. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Ears91: I am glad you liked this chapter, and I will heed your advice and see what time brings on whether or not to write another story. Thanks for sticking with me and for reviewing.  
  
CinnamonM.N. : I thought you might like the hospital and all. I also thought you might like the twenty some odd people. Well here is the rest of the sneak preview you got. I hope you like it and I have to say it here, GOOD LUCK on the Chemistry Final.  
  
Tia: When I started this story, I really didn't think it would be a sad one. Then again, I started the story the same morning I posted the first two chapters so I wasn't really thinking much of anything. In fact I was terrified no one would like it. So I am most honored by your words and I figure by now everyone knows if Harry is or isn't alive, but if not, I can't give the secret away. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Mabelmoine: Thank you I am glad you love this story and I do apologize for not updating sooner. AOL was playing games with the system. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Crystal: I understand what you mean by not many things making you cry. I am the very same way, sometimes to the extreme. So I am honored by your words, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and then next seven (I believe) to come. Thanks again.  
  
Azi: One word, OOPPS. I really thought I put those two in there. I will fix my fatal error. I was to stick them between Percy and Ron. Thank you for bringing that error to my attention. I will repost it as soon as I post this. Take a look and see it that is better. Thanks again.  
  
Nasser Himura: I have never thought about going back and writing about his school years and the like. Though it does seem to be an interesting challenge to do, and I thank you for the challenge I will have to think about it and see what I can come up with. I thought Harry needed a little breather from his anger, I am glad you like the new and improved Harry. He's more the hero type this way and way more likeable. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Relocations to Be Made  
  
The Burrow  
  
The Current Day  
  
"Oh, Harry there is nothing to be sorry for, it is us who should be sorry," Albus repeats quietly as he realizes Harry knew this was going to happen. He may not have known if he was to survive or not, but he knew those whom he loves will believe he is gone.  
  
"So that's where Dobby went," Severus says after a moment. "I was wondering where he'd gone to," he says with a nod. "I should've known Harry would take him in," he finishes and shakes his head slightly.  
  
"Yes, Harry hired Dobby right after Fudge came in and terminated his employment with the school," Minerva answers Severus's question.  
  
"Why did he do that," Hermione asks furious with the Minister.  
  
"Because that is what House Elves are for," Severus answers easily.  
  
"So Harry hired him," Ron asks.  
  
"Yep, with a pay increase," Dumbledore answers both Ron's question and the question he knows Hermione was about to ask.  
  
"How did he talk Dobby into taking it," Hermione asks curious as ever, as a smile crosses her face at Harry's doings.  
  
"Easy," Minerva says, "he said that since Dobby was to take care of more than just one place he needed to be paid for his work in each of his places, but his room was to be at the Ranch," she continues to answer.  
  
"He offered Dobby and Winky to work at all of his houses," Dumbledore agrees with Minerva's words. "He even told them if they run out of work at these places they can and are more then welcome to help at Hogwarts, the only restriction he had was that the houses never look like Sirius's had back before Harry's fifth year," he informs them.  
  
"Are you saying that while I was there, someone was cleaning up and I never seen them," David asks in wonder.  
  
"It is the mark of the House Elf, it is their pride, they are not to be seen by guests or in, some cases even their masters. They are to do their work in secret," Severus says in answer. "That is what it's like normally, with Harry, he respects them and they worship him," he says with a shake of his head. "For Harry they are his friends, even family," he adds on thinking about the last revelation told to them.  
  
"So he has these people working for him, yet it is a friendship based relationship rather than work based," Alexandra asks.  
  
"You know once you receive Harry's trust, he trusts you to the ends of the earth until you give him reason not to," Ron says in response. "Harry trusts Dobby, he trusts him with his life, but more importantly he trusts him with ours," he says knowing it is truth. "though he doesn't really trust Dobby to save his life," he whispers with a small smile, "a certain Quidditch match comes to mind, let alone a car ride right into a Whomping Willow," he chuckles as he shakes his head at the memories.  
  
"Ah," David says, "I think I remember him saying something about that," he smiles.  
  
"Right," Ron agrees easily, "so after Dobby was freed, Harry knew he could fully trust Dobby and he does," he answers completely.  
  
"So that night when he told you he had faith in you, and that Dobby had something," Alexandra says wondering if anyone remembered that part of what was told to them.  
  
Ron looks over at Dumbledore, "I had forgotten about that," he admits with a blush.  
  
"He knew you would," Dumbledore informs him.  
  
"He knows us too well," Ginny agrees with a small smile.  
  
"So he left us a letter," Molly asks hopefully.  
  
"Yes he did," Dumbledore agrees.  
  
"Well what does it say," Ron asks eagerly.  
  
"I don't have it here," Dumbledore says as he reaches into his pocket and withdrawals a string like object.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have it here, if you don't have it here how are we supposed to know what he wrote us," Ron asks stunned by the fact Dumbledore forgot the letter.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione says trying unsuccessfully not to roll her eyes.  
  
"What," he demands ignoring his wife's snort next to him.  
  
"We're going to it, if you would ever listen to anything then you would know we are to be told what the letter says in the library first floor," she lectures while shaking her head.  
  
"Right," he says as he blushes a bright red.  
  
"How are we all going to get there," Alexandra asks curious.  
  
"Portkey," Dumbledore answers easily. "He had this ready and waiting, Dobby delivered it to me just last week," he says in answer to their questioning looks. "So if everyone will grab part of this string I will activate it and we will be off," he tells them standing up and holding out the said string.  
  
Everyone stands up and takes a hold of the string, Alexandra and David do so not understanding what is going to happen, not believing this simple piece of string will move them anywhere however they withhold their thoughts and follow what the rest are doing. Once everyone has some part of the string, Dumbledore looks over at Hermione, "Ms. Granger would you do the honors of activating the Portkey," he asks.  
  
She looks at him, "what is the phrase," she asks honored by his question.  
  
"What was it that Harry always wanted," he asks.  
  
Hermione opens her mouth to ask another question, before she can say anything the answer pops into her head and her mouth snaps shut in shock. It's so simple, so simple she never thought about it. With a smile she nods her head. "To belong," she says softly and everyone feels a tug behind their naval as the room quickly disappears and they are surrounded by darkness. Suddenly they are in a bright place, a room they instantly know. A room with chairs and shelves full of books and yet empty. Everyone looks around in shock as they take in the beauty of the room, "where are we," she asks in awe as she feels something calling for her, beckoning her to come to it, to grab a book and stay awhile.  
  
"Welcome to Potter Ranch," David answers with a wide smile, a feeling of being home floods his heart. He has dearly missed this place.  
  
"This is Potter Ranch," Bill says in a whispered awe.  
  
"Holy sh," Ron starts.  
  
"Ron," Hermione cuts him off with an icy tone of voice and throwing a glare at Ron, causing Lavender to laugh at the exchange.  
  
"What," Ron has the nerve to ask in return, not only the nerve, but the audacity to act innocent as well.  
  
"How many times are we going to do this," Hermione asks as she tries to stare him down.  
  
Ron shifts uneasily under her stare, "do what," he asks knowing full well what.  
  
"Boys," Hermione huffs as she finally smiles.  
  
Everyone smiles at the interaction between the two friends, but is instantly startled as the doors to the library and an odd looking creature steps into the room looking very nervous. Hermione looks at the creature, "Hello Winky," she says softly in greeting.  
  
"Hello Mistress Hermione," Winky answers as she bows at Hermione. "Winky has a message for Mr. Dumbledore," she says.  
  
"Yes Winky," Dumbledore asks curious as always to know just what Harry has done now.  
  
"Dobby is unable to be here at the moment, he had some things to take care of, but he will be back as soon as possible. Winky is to take care of Harry's Family until he returns," She answers.  
  
"Okay, thank you Winky," Dumbledore responds with a curious gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Would the Family of Harry want Winky to get them anything," Winky asks hopefully.  
  
Hermione looks around at everyone and then back at Winky, "how about some of Harry's special Hot Chocolate, that would be great," she finally asks and everyone else nods eagerly in agreement of her request.  
  
Winky smiles happily, "Winky will be back in a moment with your requests," she says and then turns around and walks out of the library closing the door behind her.  
  
David walks over to the chair calling for him and he realizes it is his normal chair, "while we wait for our drinks let's have a seat," he says as he sits down in the chair, welcoming its comfort into his soul. Everyone moves to the seat they seem drawn to, the seat that seems to be calling for them and only them. Between each seat is a table, it seems as though Harry knew they would want drinks and prepared for this. As everyone sits down they realize there is a pattern, a specific pattern to how people are sitting. Hermione is sitting between her mother and Professor Dumbledore. Her mother is sitting next to her daughter and her husband who is by Arthur and Molly. It seems to go ages on down from there, with those that are married sitting next to their spouse. Neville is at the end of the Weasley family who is sitting next to Ginny and Professor Severus Snape. Severus is sitting beside Minerva then Remus who is beside Albus. A full circle, no one alone, yet not overly crowded, perfectly spaced, "all we need now is a table," David says softly and Albus smiles at his words knowing what he is thinking, the Knights of the Round Table.  
  
"It is fitting," Dumbledore agrees with David's observation.  
  
Charles looks around and he can't help but smile at the sheer beauty of the room they are sitting in, "David," he says looking over at him, "your words didn't do this place justice," he observes truthfully.  
  
"There are no words to describe this place," David agrees easily.  
  
Hermione looks around and tears start to form in her eyes again as she takes in the beauty of the room, of the obvious care and love put into it. She gasps as she feels the chair, room, or is it, the house she feels reaching into her soul to welcome her home. A feeling she has been missing since that fateful day over a year ago. A feeling she thought lost to her forever. Only one thing could now complete her, Harry. She blinks her eyes trying to force herself not to cry anymore, Harry wouldn't want her to cry.  
  
Ron looks down at the chair he is sitting in as his brow furrows in question and then he looks over at the closest book case containing books, an odd feeling coming over him as he looks at them. As his thought penetrates his mind his eyes widen comically, "holy Merlin," he whispers in awed shock and to be truthful for him, a little bit of horror.  
  
"What is it dear," Molly asks concerned.  
  
Ron looks up at his mother, "Harry's turning me into Hermione," he groans with distaste and amusement at his own words. "For the first time in my life I just want to grab a book, sit down and read it," he explains. He sees a wide smile cross Hermione's face and he tries unsuccessfully to glare at her.  
  
Alexandra looks at her daughter, "is this how you normally feel, is this how you feel all the time about reading," she asks as understanding fills her and she smiles at the sensation going through her, the feeling of needing to read to feel complete. The need to learn, to see a different world through the eyes of the author, the need to pick up a book, any book, to read it from cover to cover non stop.  
  
Hermione looks away from Ron to look at her mother in surprise at her question, "yes it is," she pauses for a moment, "I think," she admits finally. "Because my chair has increased my own desire to read a book as well so I can only guess it is," she answers hoping her mother can understand what she is trying to say, what she means.  
  
David chuckles at this, "I told you," he says to both his wife and daughter, "only I normally go up there," he says as he points upwards.  
  
As he points up everyone else looks up as well, an audible collective gasp can be heard, "whoa," Ginny gasps out, "this place could hold twenty Hogwarts libraries per floor," she observes aloud.  
  
"The books on this level," Dumbledore says pointing to the only book case containing books on the first floor. "Are text books from all seven years of Hogwarts, all subjects, divination, Arithmancy," he explains. "His Auror training and Hermione's Healer's training," he tells them.  
  
"Up there," David continues, "he has stories both Magical and Muggle on the East wall, that is where I always go to," he says.  
  
"The South wall is protected against invaders," Dumbledore continues, "There he has placed all of his Dark Arts and Dark Potions Books, plus his research and reports," he tells them. "The West wall contains Muggle studies, advanced Runes and his other added and advanced subjects, I even read one from there on Wandless dueling," he tells them.  
  
"What's on the North wall then," Severus asks interested with the selection he has heard.  
  
"Harry calls them his Light Books," David says with a shrug.  
  
"Charms, ways of helping people, Advanced Potions, Advanced Healing, divination, astronomy, magical creatures, and other such subjects," Dumbledore picks up were David left off. "He also has part of it sealed off except to a very few people where he places his journals, writings, and stories he has written," he says to them with a gentle smile.  
  
Just then the doors open once again and Winky walks in with a tray floating in behind her. "Here are the drinks you requested, Mistress Hermione," Winky says as she hands out the drinks to everyone. "Master Harry taught Winky and Dobby how to make it the way he preferred, I have made it that way, is that alright with you," she asks hoping she hasn't made a mistake and her master will be angry with her.  
  
"That's perfect Winky," Hermione says with a smile. "I wanted it that way," she assures the little House Elf. "Where did Dobby go anyway," she asks as her curiosity gets the best of her.  
  
"Master Harry left directions for Dobby to follow and Dobby was just notified by Mr. Hagrid, before your arrival, his assistance is needed," Winky says frustrated at not really knowing. "Dobby never told Winky what Master Harry instructed him for," she says looking regretfully down at her feet at her inability to answer Master's Girl's question.  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore asks curious as well.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hagrid Fired nearly two hours ago asking Dobby to come to London, said it was very important and very hush, hush," Winky answers.  
  
"It's okay Winky," Hermione says seeing the look on the Little Elf's face.  
  
"Mistress is as forgiving as Master," Winky says with awe.  
  
"Winky," Dumbledore asks softly, "did you hear what Hagrid said," he asks hopefully.  
  
"No, Mr. Dumbledore sir, Winky was cleaning when Dobby came to explain his absence and as he asked me to inform you of his absence," she answers.  
  
"Thank you Winky," Dumbledore says sincerely.  
  
Winky bows again and quickly departs, closing the doors behind her once again. Remus watches as she goes, questions flying uncontrolled through his mind. "Why isn't Hagrid here," he finally asks turning around to look at the others.  
  
Minerva smiles softly, "Hagrid says he needs more proof, he doesn't believe," she pauses. "He said something about a feeling he got from Harry a couple of days before the battle, he wasn't about to do this until he knew for sure one way or another," she explains.  
  
Albus smiles, "what do you say we listen to one more story before we get to Harry's letter," he asks the group at large.  
  
Everyone seems to think about this for a moment, and then one by one they nod their heads in agreement. "I am kind of scared by what he has to say," Molly whispers everyone's personal fears.  
  
"Understandable," Albus agrees, "Understandable," he whispers softly for he too is nervous about it. 


	37. The Last Promise

A/N: This chapter has been posting in celebration of my 100th review. Thanks to all you who have made this possible.  
  
Dedicated to: Ears91  
Chapter 36  
  
The Last Promise  
  
Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office  
  
The Past  
  
Albus Dumbledore sits back in his chair watching the three people with him intently, with a smile and more than a little sadness. For in all real truth there is a huge possibility one or more in their numbers will no longer be able to enjoy moments like this ever again. "Stop it sir," Harry's voice cuts through his depressing thoughts.  
  
Albus shifts his eyes back to Harry, knowing he was the one he was mostly thinking about. "Now Harry when are," he pauses as he sees Harry's smile.  
  
"Am I going to stop calling you sir," Harry finishes amused. "Probably around the same time you stop worrying about me," he answers looking straight into the older man's eyes to show he means what he has said.  
  
"But you see child," Albus counters, "that will never happen," he answers truthfully smiling almost as brightly as his eyes are twinkling.  
  
"Then I am afraid you are stuck with me calling you that, or hmm," Harry hums for a moment in thought. Before he can reply all his color drains from his face, his eye grow distant seeing things no one else can, and his hands tighten into fists.  
  
Minerva reaches out to grasp his sleeve to help keep him steady and yet at the same time she is careful to avoid touching his skin. She finds she is still amazed Harry allows this to occur in her presence. She is honored by his acceptance and trust in her, yet at the same time terrified for him. "Is he 'lright," Hagrid asks as he looks across Harry to Minerva and then over at Albus.  
  
"Yes Hagrid," Minerva says softly.  
  
"Is he shaking," Albus asks concerned, for they all know when Harry shakes he is seeing things left better unseen. When he shakes he is having a vision of Voldemort or what he or his Death Eaters are doing.  
  
Minerva shakes her head, "no," she whispers after a moment.  
  
Suddenly Harry inhales deeply and blinks his eyes. When Minerva sees this she removes her hand and sits back in her chair waiting for him to finish returning to them. She wonders how he will react to this new vision and what this vision held. Harry looks over at her and smiles, "thanks," he says once again shocking her with how receptive he is, even in a state when he shouldn't be.  
  
"Anytime Harry," she answers with a smile in return.  
  
"Whada ya see 'arry," Hagrid asks curiously.  
  
Harry lifts his right hand up and rubs his forehead as he tries to piece his thoughts together enough to answer. "I seen a wet field in the dark, many figures fighting in combat, flashing lightening, a battle, a large battle, the last battle," he says softly answering Hagrid's question. "It gets weirder from there, I can't see how they all connect," he explains with a shake of his head.  
  
"What else do you see," Minerva asks softly trying not to confuse or upset him.  
  
"A trail of bread crumbs, if that makes any sense, to be followed, to be followed around England, a circle, ending near where it started," he shakes his head at the fact that was exactly what he had seen. Inhaling deeply he continues, "small clues unseen except by one, clues left un-searched for until the time is right, a month," he says as he furrows his brow in question. "A poem of an angel, green rhythmic dancing light, a large gathering at the Burrow, everyone running up familiar stairs," he pauses here as he tries to place them. "They remind me of the Ranch," he says giving them something to go by, "a bed with a covered figure in the dark," he continues, "and a more accurate answer to your question sir," Harry says looking up at Albus with a smile.  
  
"An answer to his question," Minerva asks wondering what all he has seen means.  
  
"Yes," Harry says with a nod, "I will stop calling him sir as often as I do now, only after he has to re-introduce himself to me," he says and then shrugs. "Though I don't know what that means," he admits.  
  
"You said the 'ast ba'tle," Hagrid repeats in question, but the hope can be heard in his voice.  
  
"I did," Harry agrees with a small nod of his head and then he looks back to Albus and smiles. "I fulfill my task sir," he tells him. "I defeat him," he smiles as he repeats this not only to himself but to those there with him.  
  
"Do you make it," Minerva asks fearful of his answer, she doesn't want to lose him. She has never told him or anyone else, she loves him as the grandson she could never have.  
  
"I do not know," he admits with a shrug. "I could not see," he tells her looking at her and she can see the honesty in his eyes.  
  
"Harry," Albus says catching the young man's attention. Harry looks over at him and raises his eyebrows in question, "promise me you will do all you can to survive," he asks, almost begs, "I don't want to be the one to have to tell everyone," he says and then Harry nods his head in agreement of his request. 


	38. The Last Crumb

Dedicated: To my brother who is in the military and not able to be home for the holidays, here's to you Staff Sergeant Kerry Cool Breeze Skywalker.  
  
A/N: Um, I think the chapter title gives away more than I thought, but it works. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story is winding down to a close, what is it, five more chapters until the end. I will give you all a clue (Ksmcan here's a pun for you), the next chapter will be a lot longer and will continue more from the library of Potter Ranch and finally the, okay, okay, I'll stop talking and let you get on with the story.  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Here is a more complete list, if I forget you yell at me and I will fix that fatal error:  
  
Ksmcan: I tried portkey before and the rejected my application, so I decided to give it another go. Thanks. As for running up the stairs, um, all I can say is well, not this chapter. Clue, that's a funny show with Tim Curry. Liked it, but haven't seen it for what seems to be forever. Thanks again Jade.  
  
Hayley: Thank you I am glad you like it.  
  
Osc630: What can I say, honored doesn't even begin to cover the understatement of the words and I find thank you to be lacking. Though I can only come up with thank you and I am greatly honored and I hope you like this chapter as well. Thank you.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Oh, within the next four chapters.  
  
Nasser Himura: Thank you for reading and I am greatly pleased you like it. I hope you like this chapter just as well. Thanks again Jade.  
  
Kristian: Thank you and I pleased you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Angelkitty: A reviewer with a sense of humor, I love it. Sorry about the hanging part and *looks over at the twitching body* doesn't that hurt. Be careful there, wouldn't want to lose a reader. *Sits back in chair and sighs* that was close, you alright there. *Shrugs and ducks the flying fruit, grinning evilly. Quickly stands up and dashes to the side and stands up and wipes hands on pants trying to brush fake dust off* anyway, Thanks again Jade. *Turns away and runs away quickly*  
  
Ears91: Thanks for reading and for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
MissLexiRe: Thank you I am very pleased you like it and sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Thanks again, Jade.  
  
Mabelmione: Sorry about the time it takes to update. Finals are this week and they are anything but a walk in the park. I hope this will hold you over until I am able to update again. Thanks for sticking with me.  
  
Crystal: I am glad that this story is anything but predictable, predictable stories can be boring. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Thanks for reading and especially for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
The Last Crumb  
  
London General Hospital  
  
Current Day  
  
This time as Hagrid approaches the sliding glass doors he is more prepared for his encounter. A small smile causes his beard to lift slightly as he feels this is the last of the bread crumbs. A feeling almost overcomes him as he steps through the doors and into the whiteness of the hospital hallway. A feeling he knows as the call of his friend. As he feels this a hope he had long since thought dead raises in his heart. Maybe just maybe this will be it.  
  
Stepping up to the counter he places the bag the lady gave him from the last hospital, he looks at the man behind the counter. "Excuse me," he asks softly trying not to scare the young man.  
  
The man jumps anyway as he looks up and up and up as his eyes widen in shock at the size of the man standing in front of him. "Um," he almost grunts out, "Can I help you sir," he finally asks.  
  
"Ye'," Hagrid says with a raise of his beard. "I am 'ookin' for a John Dow, who 'as tran'fer'd here," he starts with what is starting to feel like a broken record of an explanation. "he's th's tall," he continues as he puts his hand out once again, "'lack 'air, a scar of a 'ightenin' bo't on his 'orehead," he says as he points to his own head.  
  
The man pales as he hears the description, "you know him," he almost shouts out in excitement.  
  
"He's here 'han," Hagrid almost begs in his own excitement.  
  
The man nods his head once, "I have to get the doctor on call, could you please have a seat," the man asks as he points over at the chairs against the wall.  
  
"'kay," Hagrid agrees as he takes the bag and sits down on the chair. He watches the young man disappear almost at a run down the hallway. He smiles himself at having finally found his young friend. He decides he should see what the last lady was talking about, drumsticks indeed.  
  
Slowly he opens the bag and looks into it, his eyes widening almost to the point where his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Reaching into the bag he removes what he was told were drumsticks, lifting them into the light he realizes he can identify whose is whose. He knows which wand is Harry's and which one is not. The pair of drumsticks is instead a pair of wands. Wands used in the final battle between Harry and Voldemort; from the looks of it Harry was able to get Voldemort's wand. A smile crosses Hagrid's eyes at the thought that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will no longer be able to harm his friend.  
  
A sound distracts him and he quickly places the wands back into the bag as he looks up to find two people walking his way. He stands up and walks towards them, hoping his search has come to an end. But more than anything hoping his search comes to a happy end. "Sir," the lady says as she nears the half giant.  
  
"Ma'am," he says and nods his head in greeting. The man who Hagrid had first spoken with quickly returns to his place behind the counter, glad not to have to deal with the large man.  
  
"Richard tells me you are here about Jacen," she says looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Jacen," Hagrid asks in return.  
  
She smiles at him, "sorry," she says. "We don't like calling everyone John Doe it can get very confusing, so we call him Jacen," she explains to him.  
  
"Oh, I 'ee," Hagrid agrees with a smile.  
  
"Shall we go and see him to see if he really is the one you are looking for," she asks as she points her hand down the hall she had just come from. Hagrid quickly joins her and the two of them start waling together down the hallway she had just come from. They continue walking with Hagrid dwarfing the young doctor as they walk. "What is his real name," she finally asks hoping to finally learn her young patients' name.  
  
"Harry," Hagrid answers as they reach a set of doors with the words 'long term care' painted on the glass above the woodened part of the doors.  
  
The lady smiles at this, "that fits him," she says with a nod. She pushes the door open and the pair walks into the darkened room. She pauses at the door wanting to see if this tall man can find his friend, a test of his honesty.  
  
Hagrid looks around the room trying to find his friend. His eyes quickly scan the room coming to an instant stop when he sees raven black hair resting on a pillow. Slowly and almost timidly he makes his way over to the bed, his eyes filling up with tears knowing he has finally found his friend. Reaching his friends' bedside he gently places the bag on the bed by his feet and makes his way up to the head of the bed. As he sees the peaceful look on his sleeping friends face, Hagrid can't help but smile. Hagrid softly places his hand on Harry's face and pushes his hair gently out of his sleeping eyes. "Harry," Hagrid whispers almost disbelievingly as his tears spill over and roll down his cheek and into his beard.  
  
The lady doctor smiles widely at the scene and she knows he was telling the truth. Instantly her smile evaporates as she remembers their predicament with this patient and the hospital chief. "Sir," she says into the silence of the room that is only filled with the sound of the heart monitor's and ventilation tubes.  
  
Hagrid looks up and over in her direction as she starts to walk toward them, "ya'," he says in return.  
  
"We have a slight problem," she confesses.  
  
"Problym," Hagrid repeats.  
  
"Yes, you see it seems the hospital chief wants to relocate Harry here to a more permanent placement," she starts to explain. "They will be moving him today," she sighs sadly.  
  
"What's wron' with him," Hagrid asks as his mind starts working on a solution to this new problem.  
  
"He has suffered massive trauma," the lady sighs out in frustration, "he has severe head trauma, internal damage," she shakes her head. "Most of the physical stuff has already healed, the problem is the head trauma, he may never wake up," she says to him sadly as she tries to put all the medical terminology into words this man can understand.  
  
"Can I ta'e 'im wit' me," Hagrid asks knowing it is a dim hope.  
  
"I can't let you," she says honestly. "But," she whispers seeing the sadness in his eyes which nearly breaks her heart.  
  
"Bu'," Hagrid repeats.  
  
"If there is some way you can get him out of here without anyone noticing," she says giving him a hint.  
  
"That," Hagrid grins, "I 'an do," he tells her with a nod. "I 'ust have to ma'e a cal'," he tells her with a slight nod.  
  
"Hurry," she tells him. She doesn't like sending anyone to a mental institution just because they can't wake up. "There isn't much time," she tells him. "However you need another doctor to look after him," she quickly says to the man, not wanting her patient to go uncared for.  
  
"I'll ca'l Dobby an' Ma'am Pomfrey," Hagrid nods his head in agreement, "she 'ill be ab'e to he'p him," he says with another smile. "How lon' ha'e I got," Hagrid asks.  
  
"About two hours," she says instantly not understanding why she is doing this.  
  
"Than' you do'tor," Hagrid says as he gathers the bag in his hand, "he 'ill be ou' of here be'ore you 'now it," he vows to her.  
  
The lady doctor watches the giant go down the hallway wondering how he is going to be able to pull this off. She wonders why she feels so needy, so willing to help them. She has never done anything like this in her life. With a shake of her head, she looks back at the bed containing the raven hair man, "hello Harry, it is nice to finally meet you, I hope I am doing the right thing," she says to the room. She is startled when a feeling of completeness fills her soul. Shaking her head in confusion she returns to her rounds. 


	39. Visions of the Future

** A/N**: Just so you know this is the letter that Harry handed Dumbledore that night at the meeting.  Also so you know it turned out to be a lot different than even I thought.  I just placed myself into his shoes and wondered what to say.  But Harry being Harry, well, needless to say, it is unexpected and yet totally expected.  Tell me what you think.  Oh and this chapter is a bit longer than most, hope you enjoy.  Jade.

Thanks to all of  you who Reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 38

Visions of the Future

Potter Ranch

Library First Floor

Current Day

"Promise me you will do all you can to survive," he asks, almost begs, "I don't want to be the one to have to tell everyone," Dumbledore repeats to the room at large.

Everyone looks at Dumbledore with wide eyes, "he was a seer," Ron asks shocked he never knew or that if Harry was how had he failed the O.W.L's for divination.

"Yes," Minerva agrees with a nod of her head.

"But he couldn't see if he was to survive," Remus asks curiously.

"No," Dumbledore answers, "it was something he once told me about, he refuses to look at his own future in fear of changing something in it that shouldn't be changed," he explains to them. 

"Even if it helped us," Ginny asks.

"There was something about that day," Minerva says in answer.  "Something about a month, something he knew he couldn't tell us about for it might change everything," she says to them shocking them with the fact she, of all people, believes.

"Okay, so he knew he would win, but he didn't know if he would survive," David says with a shake of his head.

"What is the dancing green line," Severus asks as he tilts his head to the side as he tries to remember anything like that in his time with Voldemort.

"It could be the killing curse," Charles offers.

"Could be," Bill agrees.  "Though we don't know," he admits.  As he says this the room is plunged into an uncomfortable silence as they all realize it is time to hear the letter to them.

Albus stands up and walks over to an empty bookcase and reaches up to a level just above his eyes.  He pulls his hand down and everyone knows he is holding the letter Harry left for them after the meeting.  He returns to his seat and repositions his glasses so to read with them better.  He slips a finger under the seal and carefully breaks it.  Pulling out the parchment within, he unfolds in and clears his throat and begins to read.

_Hello Everyone_

_If you are hearing or reading this, then I am not with you at the moment.  I would like to take this time, this letter anyway, to thank everyone for all you have done for me and what you have meant to me all these years.  I know my words cannot convey the truthfulness of what I have just written and I am not a person, who can easily show emotions or love, but I did feel them, I do feel them._

_I have thought a lot about what I should write to you, and to be honest there is so many things I want to say, to share, but I know I can't.  So I will do something none of you expected.  I will not dwell on the past; in fact I will not mention the past at all, if I can help it any.  I am going to give you one last gift; I am going to give you a small unchangeable glimpse into the future._

_Now I understand that some of you, namely Hermione, don't believe in such things as seeing the future.  So I will tell you now, believe it if you wish, but know one way or another it was these visions of the future that helped me in my darkest hours.  They were my bright light when I thought all was lost.  I did not lie Ron when I said Twenty some odd people.  I just didn't tell you about your children and grandchildren.  So now the question is who to start with, which I have decided to do in order of when I met you.  I would start with Hagrid, but I know he isn't there.  I have left another letter with Dobby for him._

_So Mrs. Weasley I will start with you and Mr. Weasley._

_A time of completeness has come to you, the both of you.  You finally have what it was you have always wanted grandchildren, lots and lots of grandchildren.  By my last count upon visiting this dream, you had let's see, Bill had twins and married a woman with other children, so there's five, Charles has one, taking the count up to six.  Percy decides to try and repopulate the human race by himself and has triplets, bringing the count up to nine.  Fred and George are successful at producing their own heirs, they two are cursed with multiple children, and both will have one set of twins, taking the count up thirteen.  Now for your last two, I will withhold who has how many and which has what for their own personal story.  I also added Hermione into this last part; I know you won't mind this.  All of this has happened shortly after the end of the war, so your last remaining three children each have a child in the oven, bringing the total at this point in time to be sixteen grandchildren and more to come for you to spoil rotten and to show and teach them just what love is supposed to be like.  Take care of them and yourself.  _

_Now my next victim is, yes that's right, you Ginny,_

_You and Neville will continue to live a life of love and happiness.  I know there are still trials ahead, but take them together and you will make it.  You will find happiness beyond anything you have ever thought possible with the conception of your first child.  Who will be a redhead just like you and the rest of your family, the Weasley trade mark will continue through you to your children.  A warning to Neville, the hair is red, therefore a temper is demanded, a furious temper at that mate.  I won't tell you too much, because too many things can change because of these words and I don't want to change your happiness just to get a glimpse at the future.  I will tell you this though, she is a beauty._

_Now Ron would you please sit down, sit back, and do not say a word until I have finished with what it is I wish to tell you.   No, no you may not, no you can't comment.  Ron, just do it.  _

As everyone listens to this they almost burst with laughter, Ron looks down at his hands trying to hide the fact Harry knows him way too well and that he was in fact going to do what Harry had just told him not to.  Finally Ron smiles and nods his head in agreement; Dumbledore smiles at this and then continues with the letter.

_Are you ready Ron, good now I will continue, You and Lavender are going to be stuck with someone who is as dense as you and as foretelling as Lavender.  You heard me right, two.  Boy and girl, a change for the trend set by the rest of the group.  It seems the gene with twins on it, is passed down in the males of the family.  The boy will be almost a carbon copy of you and the girl of Lavender.  The job you applied for will fall through, but, catch that but in there mate, but, you will get something even better and you will be happier in this new position than the other one.  You will be a great father to your children, and then a great grandfather from there.  Live happily my friend, my brother, for you are meant to.  _

_Gred and Feorge_

_What can I say; your business will bloom and grow more than even you can dream.  The women the both of you will marry you already know and love.  No, I won't tell you, but you already know.  Ask them and you will not be disappointed in their answers.  Your children will be even worse than the two of you.  Your mother cursed you when she told you one day you were going to have children just like you, for you most definitely are._

_I am going to save you, Hermione, till the last, for it will be much better there.  If you don't care for this I am sorry.  I just couldn't go there yet.  _

_Professor McGonagall_

_The one you personally call grandson is the one who refers to you as grandmother.  That's right, what you have already heard and hoped for is true.  It is you, it has always been you.  But that is the past, the future foretells of many students who learn under you.  You have taught the future, you are teaching the future.  Don't stop, you are needed there now and in the future.  You will be reunited with ones you call family, they will be returning home to Hogwarts to teach with you.  Children always come home, just as the parents.  You are loved and cared for, don't forget that.  Don't let anyone tell you what should make you happy, you know what makes you happy, don't question yourself.  _

_Professor Snape_

_Boy do I have a shocker for you.  You are going to be a proud husband and father of five.  Even more shocking, they are going to terrorize you and then you will be pleased to know they will then terrorize the halls of Hogwarts and become friends with the children of the Weasley's and Granger.  Luckily all but one will have their mother's hair.  The one with your hair, watch him closely.  Let him know you care.  Hard as that may be, let him know._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_You will have great grandchildren though I didn't know you had children, let alone grandchildren.  I know of one who in his heart calls you grandfather, but I do not know how it can be his kids, for he is the one who is telling you many things you don't want to hear.  His death is one of them.  You know your feelings were returned, are returned.  You know who the entry was for, who they are for.  Tell the other this if she doesn't know.  You will be happy and your life will be complete when this journey ends, you will never be alone.  Even it if means I have to haunt you._

_Charles and Bill_

_Happiness is around the corner, just ask and the answer you dream for is what you will hear.  Tell the ladies, and you will find your hearts full of love and completeness.  The families you have been dreaming of just needs to be accepted.  So go and accept it already.  Be happy._

_Remus_

_I foresee many calling you uncle, and a few even calling you grandpa.  I know there is no genetically matching link, but the hearts bond is true.  You are not alone.  Train others in the ways of your friends, your brother's, my father and my two godfathers.  Teach them to be trouble for Professor Hermione and her Professor of a husband.  Pass on the stories you know.  This is why you need to continue, this and your son is there, I don't know who.  I can't see him.  Only his shadow, but you are not alone.  He will return when the time is right.  Thank you for everything Moony._

_Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger_

_You two will be called grandparents at about the same time you are going to be called mom and dad again.  No, this gaining of a child, a son, is through your daughter.  Oddly enough it seems the one she is destined to be with is the one who you wish for her to be with.  The one you have accepted in many ways more than you are willing to let on.  He completes your vision of what love should be like for your daughter.  He will be very hesitant to call you mum and dad, but you will sway him eventually.  Don't be afraid to voice your feelings with him, he will not find you weak; he will feel something he hasn't felt much before, love.  You will find it is worth it all in time.   I can't see what he looks like, but I know you already call him son in your heart just as he calls you mum and dad in his._

_Hermione_

_I know I said I would not say anything from the past, in truth this isn't the past, it is my past, present, and future.  I love you.  I am also very pleased to be able to tell you, you will be a loving mother and wife of the man of your dreams.  I haven't seen his face, but I know he is taller than you.  I also know there is a time of hardships, this is before you are married, something happened to him.  What I don't know.  He is injured badly and has difficulties; you who love him so, you will stick by him and never leave his side again.  A promise, you have made to yourself long before now.  _

_You have found him, more like he was brought to you and you vowed to never let him out of your sight again and you won't.  This is why I didn't fight back that day.  I was not the one you were meant to be with.  I am not the man of your dreams.  He is and he will be there shortly to comfort your heart.  Once the hardship is passed your life will be full of love and happiness, together the two of you will teach at Hogwarts.  I will not tell you when or what, that is your choice, but you are happy there.  You and this man will only marry each other and live happily ever after.  It is for this reason alone I was able to live without you in my life.  Your happiness means more to me than air.  Live life to its fullest Hermione; please don't dwell on the past.  Know that I love you; it feels as though I have forever and ever.  I love you always Harry.  _

_The meeting is about to start and I should get there.  So I have a few last things to say before I end this.  Hermione, the house is yours.  Dobby has my Will; he will call everyone when the enchantment on it says it is one month past my death.  Hermione, will you please look after Dobby and Winky.  I don't want anything to happen to either of them._

_Now everyone, please be happy and live life as it should be.  Don't dwell on things that can't be fixed, live for the future, for your family.  You have been and always will be my family and I never got a chance to thank you for it.  I love you, all of you._

_Your friend, brother, son, grandson,_

_Harry James Potter_

The room is plunged into silence as Albus stops reading the letter and gently refolds the letter and places it back into the envelope with utmost care.  He carefully places the letter on the table between him and David and then sits back in his chair bringing his hands up and with his fingers together he thinks about all he has just read.  That most definitely was not what he had been expecting.

"We're going to be dads," Fred says in shock and to break the silence.

"Imagine that," George says with a shake of his head.

"How did he know," Bill says with his own shock.  "I never told him," he says, "I never told anyone," he finishes.

"Me neither," Charles agrees with his words.

"It isn't possible," Alexandra says after a moment of silence.  "There is no way," she says shaking her head in disbelief.  "No way," she says after a moment.

David is staring at his wife in shock, "I know what you mean," he agrees.

Hermione shakes her head in shock, "mum," she asks.

"It isn't possible," Alexandra repeats again.  

"What isn't possible," Minerva asks.

"The one person we felt the way as he said about was him," Alexandra says in a whisper.

"He was the son we never had," David agrees with her, repeating words he has said earlier. 

"He was telling the truth," Ginny almost shouts out in her shock.  "He can see the future," she says in a quieter voice.

Hermione watches her parents as her own vision of the future returns and she thinks about what Harry had told her.  "No," she says sitting back down in her chair.  "No," she repeats softly.  "For then he would know the man of my dreams is him, he's the only man I have ever loved, the only man I will ever love.  He was the one I promised myself to never let out of my sights again, no," she says.  "He didn't see the future, for my future is him.  He is my future and my happiness," she corrects Ginny.

"He also said the one I called grandson in my heart called me his grandmother," Minerva says to them as she too thinks about this.  "He said children always return home, he's mother was the first I ever considered my own, when he was born I felt he was my grandson.  For him to return to Hogwarts means he'd have to be alive," she says as she drifts off.

"Who would call me their father," Remus says as he too looks at what was told to him.  "The only one is Harry," he tells them.  "No one else would, no one has a reason to call me grandfather, no one," he explains to them.

Albus smiles slightly as he too looks at what he had been told, "Harry is the only child I have ever thought of as a grandson, and he is the only one who would have his children call me grandfather.  His words are conflicting of themselves.  He says he knows of one who in his heart calls me grandfather but he doesn't know how his kids could for this is Harry himself.  He addressed his journal to Minerva and myself," he says shocking Minerva and the rest in the room with his revelation.  "He doesn't know if he is to have died or not," he says in thought.

"Does all this have to do with that theory you and Hermione were talking about," Ron asks as he looks down at his wife's hand in his own.  He's going to be a daddy and the only thing that could make him happier is to have his brother returned to him.

Hermione's head snaps up and in his direction, "I had forgotten," she admits.

"Yeah, what was it about," Charles asks curious.

"It was about how we talk about Harry," Hermione says and then looks over at Dumbledore to see if it is alright to tell them now.  Albus nods his head and a small smile forms under his white beard.  "During our memories of him, we stopped talking about him in past tense and are referring to him in present tense as though he is still here," she finally answers their question.  

Bill leans forward in his chair as he thinks about this for a moment, "are you trying to tell me that our subconscious is trying to convince ourselves he is still alive," he asks.

"No," Dumbledore says to them.  "Our subconscious is trying to tell our conscious something important, the fact this is happening with more than one or even two people is unheard of," he tells them.  "The fact of the matter is, everyone here in this room has changed how they have been talking about Harry from past to present," he says.  "What this means I do not know," he confesses.


	40. Setting Things Into Motion

A/N: Thanks to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. I am sorry it took so long to post and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as those before. Thanks again.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Setting Things Into Motion  
  
Leaky Cauldron  
  
Current Day  
  
Three Hours Previous  
  
Hagrid rushes into the bar and shouts out at Tom, "'om I nee' to use the 'ire," he asks.  
  
Tom sees his old friend and instantly realizes something is going on, something important, he reaches down and pulls out a key to one of the room and instantly tosses it to the large gentle giant, "room 103 Hagrid," he calls out telling Hagrid what room and to give him his privacy.  
  
Hagrid smiles his thanks and takes off up the stairs and rushes into the room. Tossing the key on the mattress he grabs some of the Floo powder and throws it in as he gets down on his knees. "Potter Ranch, Dobby's Room," he shouts out and then sticks his head into the green flames. After a dizzying moment of trying to contact the little elf Hagrid is very pleased to see the elf looking almost fearfully at the fire, "Do'by," Hagrid says instantly.  
  
"Mr. Hagrid," Dobby asks in question.  
  
"Yes," Hagrid agrees, "I ne'd your 'elp," he tells the elf instantly.  
  
"Sir, Dobby would be glad to help anyway he can," Dobby instantly agrees.  
  
"I fo'nd 'arry," Hagrid tells Dobby whose eyes widen, "I n'ed your 'elp to rem've him from the hosp'tal he is in an' return him to his r'om there," he asks.  
  
Five minutes later everything is settled and Hagrid is about to make another call when he calls out to Dobby one last time, "oh an' Dob'y d'n't tail any'ne," he asks.  
  
"Dobby won't Mr. Hagrid," Dobby promises.  
  
Hagrid nods his head and pulls his head out of the fire, only to reach for some more Floo powder. He tosses it into the fireplace and calls out, "Hogwarts Hospital Wing," and sticks his head back into the green flames.  
  
Hogwarts: Hospital Wing  
  
Three Hours Previous  
  
Poppy Pomfrey was on her last nerve. To say it was a bad day is, like saying a tornado has strong winds, to put it lightly. She is still upset she was unable to attend the gathering in memory of Harry. She had so wanted to go, but she couldn't force her patient out until this morning and by then it was way too late. Shaking her head she tries to force her mind back to her paper work when the fireplace bursts into green flames and a head is seen in the dancing flames. Putting her hand over her racing heart, "Hagrid what are you doing," she demands.  
  
"Ma'am Pomfrey," Hagrid greets the healer of Hogwarts. "I ne'd your 'elp," he asks.  
  
"Are you okay," she instantly asks.  
  
"I 'm fine," he says in return. "The 'elp isn't for me," he tells her.  
  
"Who then," she asks wondering who or more importantly what he has found now.  
  
"I well, I fo'nd 'arry," he says as his flamed head tries to look at the floor.  
  
"WHAT," she shouts out in shock.  
  
"Will you 'elp," he asks again.  
  
Poppy blinks in shock, did she just hear him right. She rubs her eyes wondering if she is dreaming. "What is wrong with him," she asks deciding to go along with this dream.  
  
"He 'as a se'ere 'ead in'ury," he says in answer, "the do'tor sai' he's co'atose an' may ne'er wa'e up," he answers. "Muggle hosp'tal," he answers before she has a chance to ask.  
  
"I will get some things together so I can help," she says in response, "where do I meet you," she asks.  
  
"Go b' Floo," he starts to answer, "say Potter Ranch Li'rary, some one w'll let you in," he says in answer. "Be there in three hours, we n'ed to g't him sti'l," he tells her.  
  
"Three hours Potter Ranch Library," Poppy confirms.  
  
"Yes, than's Poppy," Hagrid's head says before disappearing.  
  
London General Hospital  
  
Current Day  
  
One Hour Previous  
  
The lady who had told Hagrid about the boy's relocation was at this moment in time going frantic with worry, when was the giant going to save his friend. Her mind keeps repeating over and over. She swallows down her fear for her patient as the Hospital Chief stops in front of her and smirks. "Let's move that comatose waste of space," he tells her with an evil grin on his face. As she hears these words her heart sinks and bile rises to her throat. The giant is too late; there is nothing he can do now to save his young friend.  
  
She obediently falls into step behind Corbin Fudge as he prances down to long term care. She had always thought he was the most arrogant person she had ever met, he kept talking about his brother Cornelius and how he works at the Ministry, and she sure couldn't understand why the Ministry would ever hire anyone in Fudge's family. The man has no values over making himself seem to be the best person there is, although anyone with eyes could see the falseness of such things.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his loud and very vulgar curse as he walks into the room. She closes her eyes, sending yet another prayer for someone to save Harry. "Where is he," Corbin demands as he walks back out of the room.  
  
"What," she asks dumbfounded. Is it possible the man was able to save his friend without her even knowing, she rushes past Fudge into the room to find the bed which is supposed to hold one John Doe, known to the hospital as Jacen who she learned earlier to be Harry, is now empty. She smiles widely as she realizes he is safe. Forcing her smile away she turns to her boss, "I," she starts and shrugs, "I don't know, he was here ten minutes ago," she tells him honestly.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe he just up and walked out of here," Corbin all but shouts out, "and you want me to believe you had no clue about this," he demands.  
  
"I don't know what happened to him sir," she answers honestly. "I know he was in there ten minutes ago and the last round, Maggie said everything was as it should be," she says acting as confused as she feels. Though her heart is a lot lighter than it had been just a few seconds ago, for now she knows he is safe and with someone who not only knows who he is, but loves him. 


	41. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing, but I promise to put my toys away when I finish playing with them.

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this story.  I hope you like this new chapter.  I would like to apologize for the amount of time it has taken to update.  We have just gotten our power back, I mean two days without power, over 18 inches of snow (in one day mind you) takes a lot out of, well, everything.  So now that I am able and ready to post, here you go.  Once again, sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Thanks again Jade.

Chapter 40

Coming Home

Potter Ranch

Library First Floor

Current Day

"So are we to believe Harry is alive," Fred asks as he looks around the room as though waiting for one of his and George's jokes to pop out at them.

"I," Dumbledore starts to say when he is interrupted by the security system of the house.

"**_THERE IS AN UNKNOWN VISITOR REQUESTING PERMISSION TO FLOO IN AND GAIN ENTRANCE TO POTTER RANCH_," a feminine voice sounds through the library.  It is loud by not overly loud, just loud enough you can hear it anywhere in the library.**

"Who is the visitor," Dumbledore automatically asks ignoring the looks he receives from those with him.

Another female voice responds this time, "Poppy Pomfrey." 

"Allow her entrance this once," Dumbledore tells the house.  As soon as he finishes saying this the fireplace on the nearest wall bursts into green flames and an older lady steps out into the room.

"That was interesting," she says as she places her bag down on the floor and proceeds to wipe her clothes off.  Picking up the bag again she walks over to where Dumbledore is sitting looking at her curiously.  "Have you seen Dobby or Hagrid," she asks once she is in within range.

Just then the doors to the library fly open and Dobby comes running into the room, "Madam Pomfrey this way," he calls out excitedly as he points towards the doors.  "Mr. Hagrid placed him in his bed," he says as Poppy practically runs over to follow Dobby out of the library.

"Okay," George says watching the retreating backs, "what just happened," he demands.

Hermione looks over at the fireplace and then to the doors, without another word she is up and running out of the library trying desperately to find where they went.  She sees them down one hallway to the right off of the first set of stairs.  She runs after them, as she reaches the room, she is panting and trying desperately to breathe.  She sees four figures blocking the way to the bed, she slowly makes her way into the room and as her eyes fall on the face of the one person she feared she would never see again, the tears start to fall once again, "Harry," she whispers as she runs to the head of the bed opposite of the others there.  Though she ran to her it felt as though she had been crawling through mud and it took her way to long to get beside him.  

"Ms. Granger," Poppy says softly yet sternly.  "I need to check him over before you try to maul him," she says to the tearful lady.

"Harry," she cries as she tries to reach for him but is stopped by two large hands, "NO," she shouts out fighting against the hands restraining her.  "HARRY," she shouts as she tries to get away from her captor and to her lover.

"Her'ione," Hagrid says as he holds her back away from the bed, "wai' a minu'e," he asks her.  

Poppy quickly waves her wand over the lifeless form on the bed; she is still shocked to see the readings showing a heartbeat.  Her readings show he is alive; he still has internal damage, nothing a few spells and potions can't fix.  The main problem seems to be his head.  "You may let her go now," she says to the giant who instantly releases Hermione who wastes no time in taking Harry into her arms.

"Harry," she whispers into his hair as she starts to push her arms around him, needing him nearer to her.  "I love you," she whispers into his hair.  "You are not leaving my sight again do you hear me mister," she orders even though she knows he isn't awake.  Finally she brakes down and cries as she buries her face into his shoulder.  Her heart breaking sobs wracking not only her body, but Harry's and the bed as well.

Alexandra watches her daughter take flight out the door and after the two strange people; she tilts her head wondering what her daughter has figured out that they haven't.  She looks over at her husband in question only to see her look reflected on his face.  "That has got to be the strangest thing she has ever done," she whispers as she shakes her head.

"Tell us about it," Ron says with a small smile.  "She is the most logical of the lot of us, she never does something without thinking about it first, sometimes I think she has to think about it for three months before she does anything," he says with a shake of his head.

"But what was it she understood, or whatever that she needed to chase after them as if her very life depended upon it," Ginny asks as she shakes her head in question.

"The only times I have ever seen her act like that," Ron says and then drifts off as a thought passes through his own mind, "no way," he says turning to look at the entrance to the library as though it holds all the answers to the universe.  "No bloody way," he repeats again in shock as all the pieces start to fall into place.

"What is it dear," Molly asks wondering what her son is worried about.

"The only time Hermione acts like that is if Harry is in trouble," he whispers as he continues to watch the door and then instantly he is up and running as well.

"Ron, where do you think you are going," Arthur asks watching his son running with all his might out of the library and up the stairs.

Just then a shout rings through the air, "NO, HARRY," the voice sounds pained and eager, even feisty and scared.  The thing that gets everyone is the fact that everyone knows that voice, it is Hermione's.  Everyone jumps out of their chair and takes off in the direction Ron just went. 

Everyone runs up the stairs and quickly follows the oldest man there who just happens to be leading them to the right of the stairs and to the only open door.  Albus stops at the door, shock evident to those trying to catch up with him.  "Albus," Minerva asks as she stops beside him.  

Albus looks away from the sight within the room and turns to Minerva, a smile gracing his face, a foreign twinkle in his eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks, "look," he finally manages to say as he points in the room.

Minerva steps up to the door slowly knowing all eyes are on her, she peeks around the door expecting the worst.  Only to feel her jaw drop open and tears spring to her own eyes at the sight greeting her eyes.  Ron has Hermione and to her shock and joy Harry wrapped protectively in his arms as Hermione cries in Harry's left shoulder, Ron is crying in his right one.  "Minerva," a voice asks wondering what is wrong.  Minerva turns and looks at Molly, and smiles the brightest smile anyone has ever seen and for her that is saying something.

"He's here," she whispers unable to say anything louder.  "He's alive," she whispers.

"What," Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Charles, Bill, David, Alexandra asks as one.

Albus finally finds his voice, "Harry has finally come home," he says not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.  "Harry has come home," he repeats as everyone starts to come to look at the scene.  

Everyone rushes into the room and surrounds the bed with the three best friends, the three who brought everyone together in such a way no one would have thought possible when they first started on this journey.  "Poppy," Albus says startling the silence that had grown, "how is he," he asks hopefully.

Poppy looks down at her most troublesome patient and sighs as she looks back up at the headmaster, "in honest truth the fact he is still alive says a lot," she confesses.  "He has multiple fractures, internal damage, atrophy, and many other things that can be repaired with time," she starts to tell them and then she gets to the part she never wants to have to say aloud.  

"But," Hermione asks as she looks up at the matron, her hand tightly around Harry's.  

Poppy looks over at Hermione as she is sitting beside the bed ridden patient, "but the biggest problem and the one I don't know about is his head," she finally admits.  "I would guess amnesia at best, brain damage at least," she finally says looking away from the eyes of those in the room.  "I don't know, he has taken quiet a blow and the fact he is comatose isn't a good thing," she tells them all with sadness only she can understand.  "Then again he could wake up and not realize anything different at all," she says giving them the truth, "the brain is something no one really knows a lot about, we can't predict what is going to happen for we don't know much about it," she explains with a shrug.  "Only time will tell," she finally tells them.

Hermione's heart starts to break as she listens to the matron talk, her Harry might not know her is the worse thing she can think of.  She closes her eyes against the onslaught of thoughts.  She takes a deep breath and thinks to herself, she will cross that bridge when and if it comes.  As Madam Pomfrey finishes, Hermione leans over and kisses Harry's forehead tenderly as she silently vows to always be there for him.

As the others in the room continue to talk Hermione and Ron remain as close to Harry as they each can.  Ron is on one side of the bed next to his brother, whereas Hermione is on the other side of the bed, once again as close as she can physically get.  They know they should move, but they can't.  They can't leave him alone; there is no way to get them to move, for each feels they need to protect him with everything they have.

"Where did you find him Hagrid," Minerva finally asks as the silence started to drag on.  Everyone's eyes are on the three figures lying on the bed.  There is certain completeness about them and those seeing them are unable to be put into words.  "Forget that," she says with a shake of her head, "How did you find him," she asks a different question.

Everyone turns to listen to his story as he starts from his drink at the Leaky Cauldron, to his run in with the Muggle Law Enforcement Officer, once he gets to the drumsticks he pulls out the bag he had almost forgotten about and hands them over to the headmaster, "He ma'e the lady prom'se to give it to me and 'or me to gi'e it to you," he says handing over the bag.

Albus looks at the sleeping form and then to the bag wondering what was so important.  He slowly opens it and he finds all his breath being removed from him.  His eyes widen in shock at the sight within the bag.  "What is it Albus," Minerva asks concerned.  

Reaching into the bag he removes the two wands causing everyone in the room to gasp in shock and ultimately understanding.  One of the wands is Harry's, Albus hands it over to Remus who quickly places it on the nightstand beside the sleeping figure.  The other wand he looks at wondering what Harry was talking about why didn't, Harry destroy it, and then he remembers the conversation they once had.   

"Break it," Severus says in suggestion.

"I can't," Albus says turning to look at his Potion's Professor.  "If I were to snap this wand, it would release Voldemort's soul and make it possible for him to return," he explains to the shock of everyone.  "Harry couldn't believe it would be as easy as a simple killing curse that could rid the world of Voldemort, it didn't before, so he figured it wouldn't now.  So he did some studying and came up with entrapping his soul.  But for it to work he had to entrap his soul into something personal and hopefully something no one would want anything to do with years from now," he continues to explain.  "Harry made sure his soul was in his wand for no one would ever want to use this wand and it is something we can easily protect and hide," he pauses as he looks around the room and into the eyes of the people he has come to know and love as family.  "We are the only ones who know about this, no one else knows Voldemort's soul is still capable of returning, Harry has prevented this," he says holding up the wand.  "This is the soul of the man who killed Harry's parents," he says as he looks around the room, "the soul of the man who murdered so many people," he says still somewhat in shock.  

Ron reaches over and picks up Harry's wand, "and this is the wand of my brother," he says, "this wand helped to save twenty some odd people, not the world," he says as he carefully puts it back on the table.  "I don't want to lose my brother," he says looking down at Harry with tear filled eyes.  "He will make it and he will be Harry," he vows, "it might take some time, but he has already said he would be okay," he says looking up at Hermione.  "He was right again," he tells her as she starts to sob and yet at the same time smile. 

Minerva gasps as she realizes exactly what Ron has just hinted at, "yes he was," she agrees.

"The battle field was wet, there were many figures and it was raining and there was lightening," Charles says in awe as he looks at his two youngest brothers on the bed.

"It was the last battle," Ginny says understanding what they are getting at.

"The 'read crumbs," Hagrid continues, "lead me to 'im," he says with a smile.

"You were the only one who could find him," Arthur says understanding what Harry had meant.  "One month after the battle," he whispers in fascination.

"What about the poem of an angel," Neville asks confused.

"Oh," Hagrid says excitedly, "it 'as at the hosp'tal where I g't the wan's," he explains.

"But what about the green rhythmic dancing light," Fred asks loving the way the pieces seem to be falling.

"A heart monitor," David says instantly knowing he is right.

"There was a large gathering at home," George continues.

"Everyone did run up the stairs," Alexandra continues, "and it is at the Ranch," she concludes.

"He 'as in a d'rk room in the hosp'tal and he 'as co'ered," Hagrid says remembering that part of the saying from the day Harry told them about the vision.

Albus looks at Harry for a moment, "he will not remember right away, but he will remember," he tells everyone in the room.

"How do you know," Poppy asks confused with what everyone has been saying and yet at the same time fascinated with it.

"He will stop calling me sir as often as he does now, only after I have to re-introduce myself to him," Albus quotes from memory.  "He will not remember me at first, but he will," he says looking pointedly at Hermione and Ron, letting them know to expect it and not to be too hurt by Harry not knowing them when he does wake.  "It also says he will wake, for how am I to re-introduce myself if he never wakes," he finishes logically and with a smile. 

As he says this every person in the room smiles as they realize the truth in what he has said.  "He will wake," Arthur says nodding his head.

"He will wake and complete his destiny," Minerva says with a smile.


	42. Memory

A/N: Well Happy New Years everyone. I do apologize for the amount of time it has taken to post this chapter. I was going to do it yesterday, but I noticed some fatal errors. I won't bore you with the details, only say they are now corrected, um, hopefully. There is one more chapter after this one, so this is getting much closer to the end. Oh, and by the way this one is a cliffy, just so you know. Well, maybe not, but it sounded good. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Memory  
  
Potter Ranch  
  
The Current Day  
  
It has been two weeks since Hagrid brought Harry home. It has been two long weeks of waiting, worrying, exhaustion and oddly enough, completion. Though things have changed greatly the world will not wait for it's savior to awake, so people are forced to leave his side at times. David and Alexandra Granger have become very capable at Floo Powder and they visit nightly and return for work the next morning. The Weasley's have more or less moved in, saying they will only stay until Harry wakes, but everyone knows they will never leave, at least permanently. For this has become another home for them, they will return to the Burrow, but they will come here often. The professors having to return to Hogwarts almost daily to complete their work there, so they worked it out so that they could visit in shifts and sometimes they even stay the night.  
  
Everyone was more than slightly surprised to learn from Dobby that most of the rooms had in fact been furnished. It was with a shock that fateful day when Dobby had innocently asked them if they wished to stay in their quarters. To whish the only person to deny his request was Hermione. She absolutely refuses to leave Harry. She would however, like for her stuff to be brought to Harry's room because she will be staying there. Soon everyone learned there was no talking sense into her, for she had every inclination to sleep there as well.  
  
Someone once asked Dobby why the room had been furnished, he had simply answered, 'master Harry got bored so he decided he needed something to do so he made them after all,' which sounded more like a quote than an explanation. No one has brought it up since, and no one has asked about the master bedroom.  
  
For tonight's watch it turns out it is Dumbledore's turn. At this very moment you can find him sitting in a rocking chair beside the bed trying to read a book. You could also find Hermione on the other side of the bed on a bed Dobby brought in especially for her, snoring softly, yet not really sleeping peacefully.  
  
Dumbledore looks up from his book to look at the determined young woman. He smiles softly knowing Harry has met his match. The young man had pushed her away from himself, while at the same time fiercely protecting her with his life. He knows when Harry awakes he will try again to push her away, fearing by being near him he will taint her soul. Just as Albus knows this, he also knows this equally protective, stubborn and loving young woman will have none of it. She now knows how he feels about her and what he was going to ask her that day, she will not allow him to leave her sights, not even when she gets what she has been denied.  
  
His eyes twinkle a little bit brighter as he realizes this. Hermione is going to give Harry hell until he gives up and lets her love him, until he lets her make him the man he should be, happy and unconditionally loved. Their love is a special and rare one. It is a true love. One so pure and true he has never seen the likes in all his one hundred and sixty plus years of life. As he thinks of the understatement of his thoughts he finds himself smiling wider.  
  
His gaze slowly shifts away from her sleeping form to the man laying unconscious on the bed, a man who has given so much of his life, of himself to save his family. A family he believed didn't return his love. His eyes rise slowly to see the sleeping face of the boy he calls grandson, only to find said boy looking curiously back at him. Albus gasps softly as this fact slowly enters his shocked brain.  
  
Albus quietly closes the book he had been reading and sets it to the side. Slowly standing from his chair he makes his way over to the bed. Slowly and as softly as he can he sits on the side of the bed, being watched by two emerald green eyes. "You have given us quiet a scare young man," Albus whispers in greeting.  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows in question, Albus chuckles softly at this. "I am not going to ask you if you know me," Albus says. "I will instead introduce myself to you, my name is Albus Dumbledore, you can call me Albus," he says as he places his hand on top of Harry's that is lying on the top of the covers.  
  
Harry smiles softly at this, he swallows dryly, "and I am not," he whispers in a cracking voice. "Last I knew I was Harry," he tells the smiling older man.  
  
Albus smiles brightly as he hears this, knowing that at least Harry knows who he is. The question remains who else he knows, what all he can and cannot remember and if there is any damage. "How are you feeling," Albus finally asks.  
  
Harry closes his eyes as he tries to catalog all he is feeling, "I feel like I have been hit by a truck and dragged underneath for a while, for most of the journey to nowhere," he explains softly.  
  
Albus reaches over for a glass of water and gently helps Harry to drink some, "then I am glad you do not look like it," he says with a smile.  
  
Harry closes his eyes for a moment, "as am I," he responds as he reopens his eyes. Harry listens to his surroundings for a moment and a soft sound catches his attention. Slowly turning his head in the direction of the soft snoring his eyes widening in surprise as not only does he realize who is there, but he also remembers her and the last time they seen each other. He swallows nervously as he tries to sort his memories, "what is she doing here," he finally asks in a shaky voice.  
  
Albus sigh as Harry asks this, "she is here because she is worried about you and because she loves you," he answers in return to the question.  
  
Harry starts to shake his head at this but stops instantly as the pain courses through him, closing his eyes he fights against the darkness calling his name. As he tries to control his breathing he remembers everything that happened that day, how he knew he wasn't meant to be the one she was with, for he could never make her happy. "No," he finally whispers in a pain filled voice. "She is not meant to love me," he insists. "She is meant to love another, she is meant to love the man of her dreams," he tries to argue as he also tries to hide his pain.  
  
"Which is you Harry," Albus says honestly hating the pain he can see in Harry's eyes and can hear in his voice.  
  
"It can't be me," Harry argues.  
  
"Ah but it is Harry, it is," Albus repeats. "When she wakes up and learns you are awake you will learn three things at least," he tells him.  
  
"What things," Harry asks confused, but then again with the gap in his mind that isn't too hard.  
  
"How glad she is to see you awake," Albus starts to explain. "Then she will more than likely be mad as hornets and tell you off for pushing her away," he pauses as Harry blushes, "then she will smoother you with her love, she will prove to you exactly how much she loves you and that she will never leave your side again," he speculates.  
  
"She deserves someone better than me, she deserves more than I could ever offer her," Harry argues.  
  
"She knows what you were going to ask that day," Albus says as he watches Harry go pale. "Marrying you was," he pauses, "is all she wants," he continues. "She loves you Harry, just as you love her," he tells him. "Don't lock her out, let it be her choice, for she has already chosen you," he continues to tell the pale young man, whom they all feared they would never see again and then that he would never wake.  
  
Harry sighs as he lets these words run through his mind as he tries to ignore the darkness, "what do you suggest I should do," he finally asks.  
  
Albus smiles, "let her in Harry, let her love you and let yourself love her," he offers sagely.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to love me," Harry whispers as he looks over at the topic of their discussion.  
  
"Just as I am sure you weren't supposed to love her or anyone else," he asks more than states.  
  
Harry pauses to think about this, he knows what Albus has said is truth, but he can't remember why it is. All he knows is the feelings he feels and that it feels odd to have someone care about him. About him for him, the real him not what everyone else thinks him to be. "I have a hard time believing anyone could actually love me, for me," he finally sums up his scattered thoughts as he closes his eyes.  
  
Albus reaches up and brushes the hair out of Harry's eyes, "everyone here loves you Harry, you are apart of their," he pauses as Harry opens his eyes. Glancing down at the young man over his half moon spectacles he makes sure Harry understands what he is saying, "our family," he corrects. "You have been for a long time, you just never noticed," he tells him.  
  
"I get the feeling I was trying to protect them," Harry answers yet it could be taken as a question. "Therefore I have to say it is kind of hard to notice when you are too busy trying to protect them," he pauses. "Sir, can I ask a question," Harry asks.  
  
"You just did," Albus smiles, "but go ahead," he chuckles softly.  
  
"Did I succeed, what happened," Harry finally asks.  
  
Albus looks down at Harry with concern, he knows Harry is having some difficulty with his memories and for him to remember what he was to have done is amazing, then again Harry is amazing. "What do you remember about that night," he asks instead.  
  
"I remember arriving at a dark field and it was storming something terrible," he pauses slightly as he tries to remember more. "I remember a group of people with red hair and some without surrounding me as though looking to me for answers. I can't see their faces in the dark, but I feel I know them. Then the next thing I remember is waking up to find you sitting there," Harry answers truthfully wondering at the pained expression on Albus's face. Harry swallows roughly, "did I do it," he finally asks as a fear so horrid starts to seep into his soul.  
  
Albus catches the flash of fear in Harry's eyes, "you did it Harry," he says quickly hoping to stop Harry from worrying.  
  
Harry swallows again, "how," he pauses and then sighs softly, "how do you know," he finally asks.  
  
This time it is Albus's turn to sigh softly, "even though it seems there are many things you can't remember. You were able to capture his soul in his wand," he starts to explain. "You were also able to ensure that Hagrid would be able to find it and your wand as he was searching for you," he answers truthfully.  
  
Harry nods his head in acceptance of his words. There is silence for a moment, "have you taken care of it," he finally asks.  
  
"For the moment it is in a safe place until we can find some place more permanent for it," Albus answers him.  
  
"Red hair," Harry says confusion written clearly on his face. "A man with red hair," he pauses and shakes his head slightly. "Two men with red hair," he corrects. "I think there names start with B and C, but at this point I can't be sure," he confesses. "Anyway, I had the two of them looking for and working on curses, wards and such," he continues. "Ask them about it," he finishes in a pained whisper.  
  
Albus can't help but smile at the young man. He also can't help the pain in his own heart when he sees the pain this man is going through, he can't help feeling prouder of him as each second passes, "thought of everything did you," he teases.  
  
Harry smiles softly, "not at all," he counters. "Though it did seem a good place to start, even I know many things are left to be done," he pauses. "Though there seems to be a lot of gaps in my memory," he finally admits.  
  
"There are many things left to do," Albus agrees easily. "As for your memory, give it time Harry. You have suffered quiet a blow, give it time," he encourages.  
  
Harry nods slightly, "at least I can remember more now then when I first woke," Harry admits. "My mind couldn't or wouldn't supply me with any information. That is, until I saw you and her," he says looking over to Hermione. "I didn't remember you," he admits trying to fight the yawn and to keep his eyes open. "But I do now, though not all of it," he says looking back at Albus. "I know you are like a grandfather to me, but I can't tell you how we met," he explains.  
  
Albus smiles softly and encouragingly, "give it time Harry, though I am honored you remember me as much as you do," he says truthfully. "You are tired, you should sleep Harry, you need your rest," Albus says with a knowing smile.  
  
Harry slowly shakes his head and stops at the onslaught of pain. He inhales deeply and slowly tries to reopen his eyes. "I know I am tired and should sleep, but not yet," he says. Albus tilts his head in question. Harry smiles softly as he looks over at the sleeping bundle on the bed next to his. "If I remember her correctly and if she feels as you say," he starts and tries to shrug nonchalantly. "Even if not, it appears she has been here for awhile." He observes and Albus can't help but nod in agreement of this understatement. "She will be very displeased not only with you but with me if she was not immediately informed of my being awake," he finishes as he looks back to Albus. "I hate to wake her, but waking her is better than suffering the wrath of Hermione Granger," he deduces logically.  
  
Albus can't help but laugh at this, "you remember her well Harry," he agrees still laughing. "I didn't think about that and I am grateful you have helped me not to get on her bad side," he thanks him. "Would you like to be alone with her," he finally asks as he brings his laughter under control.  
  
"You're kidding right," Harry asks in return, "I need you here to protect me," he says in a mock whining voice which only causes Albus to laugh.  
  
"She won't do anything, at least not until you are better able to defend yourself," Albus explains.  
  
"I don't know," Harry admits softly.  
  
"How about this," Albus starts, "I wait for a few minutes to make sure you will survive and if all is well I will leave the two of you alone," he offers.  
  
"Okay," Harry agrees reluctantly.  
  
"I'll wake her," Albus says as he gently pats Harry on the shoulder and then stands up. Making his way over to Hermione's bed he sits down on it just as he did with Harry. Placing his hand on her shoulder, "Hermione," he calls out to her trying to wake her from her slumber. She grumbles in her sleep causing Harry to chuckle at the sound of it and Albus to smile. He shakes her shoulder softly, "Hermione," he repeats in a louder voice.  
  
"Mmm," a female voice says groggily.  
  
"Come on there Ms. Granger," Albus chuckles at her fighting against awaking, "wake up," he says.  
  
Slowly two brown orbs open and look up at the former Headmaster, "Professor," she says instantly sitting up, worry lacing her voice. She knows the only reason for the Professor to wake her is if something bad has happened to her Harry. "What," she gasps out tiredly, "what's wrong," she asks before he can say anything.  
  
Albus places his hand on her tense shoulder, "relax Ms. Granger," he says softly and reassuringly. "There is nothing wrong," he says as she opens her mouth to re-ask the question. "However," he says to her, "there is someone who would like to see you," he says to her.  
  
She looks at him confused, "who would want to see me," she asks.  
  
"I have to go out for a minute," he says trying a different tactic, "will you watch Harry for me," he asks.  
  
She sighs as the worry leaves her body, she had been afraid Harry had died or gotten worse and she doesn't know if she could handle it. "Of course," she says as she pushes the covers off of her. Albus stands up and she throws her legs over the side.  
  
"Just so you know, memory is a problem, but not as much as we feared," he says cryptically as he walks out the door, leaving a confused and dazed Hermione behind.  
  
Hermione watches him go and shakes her head at his words, wondering what they mean. Slowly she stands up and watches her feet as she makes her way up to Harry. She has stumped her toes too many times not to watch where she is going. She gently sits down on the bed and for the first time looks at the man she loves with all her heart and soul. As she looks up, she sees something she had feared she would never see again, she gasps as her brown eyes meet green. "Harry," she whispers in shock. 


	43. The Final Belonging

A/N: Well folks this is it. This is the final chapter of The Final Belonging. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of you who have Reviewed this story. I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me that some of you actually like something I have written. I don't know how to thank you enough. Thanks again...  
  
Disclaimer: Though this is the last chapter of this story, I thought I would tell everyone I am finished playing with this toys (for now or ever) and will now return them to their rightful owner, JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. I would like to thank them for their existence. I own nothing, I have been paid nothing, and I was just borrowing.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
The Final Belonging  
  
Potter Ranch  
  
The Current Day  
  
Time: 0145  
  
She looks up and she sees something she feared she would never see again, she gasps as brown eyes meet green. "Harry," she whispers in shock.  
  
"He said he would wait until he knew if I would be safe," Harry whispers in a teasing voice.  
  
Hermione can't help but smile at the sound of his voice, something she hasn't heard in over a year and had thought she would never hear again. "Harry," she whispers again disbelievingly.  
  
He looks at her questioningly, "yes," he agrees, "and you are Hermione," he says to her trying to get her out of her daze.  
  
She smiles as she hears her name come from his mouth, she has missed it. Leaning forward she wraps her arms around him and gently places her head on his chest. Unable to stop the tears from falling, she cries into his chest, sobs is more like it. "I missed you Harry," she sobs out. She jumps when she feels his hands slowly move around her and take her weakly into his arms, returning her hug, as she feels this she melts into his embrace. She had feared he wouldn't want her anymore, she had feared he wouldn't remember her.  
  
"Shh, I missed you too," he whispers softly into her bushy hair. "It's alright Hermione, it's alright," he tells her. "I'm here," he says trying to comfort her.  
  
Lifting her head up from his chest, she looks back into his eyes, loving the fact she is able to do that again. "I love you," she tells him honestly and truthfully as she looks him straight in the eyes.  
  
Harry smiles wider than he has in over a year, "and I love you," he whispers in response as he slowly places his hand on the side of her face and gently wipes the tears from her cheek. "I may not remember how we met," he says to her honestly, "I may not even remember everything we did," he confesses as he sees the worry in her eyes. "But I know with all my heart and soul that I have loved you for a really long time," he finally admits something he has kept from her for years, easily over a decade. "I love you Miss Hermione Granger," he repeats and she smiles widely and beautifully. "You are so beautiful," he says as he fights against another yawn.  
  
Blushing at his words, she slowly leans down and gently kisses his lips, pulling back she looks into his eyes loving the fact she can do this anytime she wishes. "Go to sleep," she whispers as her hand gently rubs up and down on his closest arm in a soothing manor, helping him to go to sleep.  
  
"Stay," he whispers as his eyes drift closed.  
  
"There is no where else I would want to be," she says honestly as she curls up on the bed beside him, placing her head carefully on his chest and closes her eyes. Soon the two of them could be found finally resting, sleeping soundly in each others arms.  
  
Albus walks back in a few minutes later and smiles at the sight before him, walking over to the bed Hermione had vacated he takes the quilt and goes over to the bed and carefully, so as not to wake them, covers the pair with the quilt. With that task done, Albus returns to his chair and picking up the book, he learns he is no longer having difficulty reading it as he stands guard over these two precious sleeping souls.  
  
Potter Ranch  
  
The Current Day  
  
Time: 1030  
  
Fighting a huge yawn Ron shakes his head as he thinks it way too early in the morning for him to have to be awake, as he slowly and quietly walks to the door of the room,. He doesn't want to wake Hermione, she hasn't had a good night's sleep for longer than he cares to admit and she won't confess to anything. He knows however that it has been since before the day Harry was to have asked her to complete his soul. Shaking these thoughts from his mind, he tiptoes into the room to find a sight that only makes him smile. Hermione is on the bed with Harry, her arms are holding onto him securely as though afraid he might disappear, her right hand has a hold of Harry's nightshirt in a death grip. Than he realizes something else, Harry has his right arm wrapped around the bundle known as Hermione.  
  
This stops him in his tracks; he looks over to see his mother in the chair beside the pair. She is watching them with deep interest and a large smile on her face. Ron knows she is cooking up a plan of some sort to get the two of them together. To this thought he smiles wider than he has since that last meeting when he was chasing Harry around the room. Clearing his throat softly he gets his mother's attention. "Morning mum," he says in greeting when she looks up to see him standing there.  
  
Molly sits there watching the couple on the bed wondering if what she has been told is true. Then again how can it not be true when Bill and Charles both told her Dumbledore had come to them asking about information they were asked to locate for Harry a while ago. As far as both of them know, Harry had not told anyone else about their special assignment. An assignment they totally enjoyed doing. So if Harry didn't tell anyone, then how did Dumbledore know to ask them for the information, unless, of course Harry is in fact awake. She nearly jumps out of her skin as someone clears their throat; she instantly looks over to the new visitor to find Ron smiling back at her. After his greeting Molly smiles, "morning dear," she whispers in return.  
  
Ron steps further into the room and walks as quietly as possible over to his mother, "I thought Hermione said she wouldn't get in bed with him until she knew for sure he would welcome her," Ron says voicing Molly's own thoughts as she first seen them.  
  
"I know," Molly admits honestly. "Bill tells me they were this way when he took over for Charles and Charles says she was there before he got here," she informs her son.  
  
"Good, she needs the rest," Ron says with a small nod.  
  
"That she does," Molly agrees easily.  
  
"They look right that way," he admits easily, "they really do belong together," he adds on as he thinks about how understated that statement is.  
  
"That they are dear," Molly agrees with a knowing smile. She only hopes things will be able to be repaired after having been left alone for so long. "That they are," she whispers again.  
  
Ron looks over at the welcoming sight and notices something he didn't when he came in this morning, "Harry looks better," he says and then almost screams as emerald green eyes open to look at him. One thing he knows for sure is that he jumped and actually backed a little away out of reflex. For seeing those eyes looking back at him was the last thing he expected to see at the moment, in truth he feared he never would.  
  
Molly watches as her son jumps and backs away from the bed slight, "are you alright dear," she asks concerned.  
  
Ron looks over at this mother, "Harry is really looking better," he repeats not knowing what he is really saying in his shock.  
  
"Yes dear he is," she agrees with a smile wondering why he said it again, "are you alright," she asks again really starting to get worried.  
  
"Just surprised is all," Ron says looking back over to the eyes, praying he hadn't imagined it. He smiles as he sees the amused look in them. "Are you finding this funny," he asks his brother smiling wider at the small smile forming on his face.  
  
Molly looks at her son confused as to what he is talking about, she isn't amused, in fact she is getting more and more concerned. "Actually I am," a raspy voice answers his question causing Molly to jump in her seat. Her eyes fly over to the person on the bed.  
  
"Harry," she gasps out in shock. He nods his head slowly in agreement. "Are you alright dear," she asks him in concern as she tries to control her rapidly beating heart, as she tries to control her shock at him being awake.  
  
"I am alive," Harry answers her honestly. "Though it seems I do have a bit of a problem with my memory," he quickly tells them so they know what to expect. "However, according to Albus it isn't as bad as they had feared," he rushes to assure them.  
  
Ron smiles at this, though his heart is breaking in fear that Harry doesn't remember them, "Albus," he says in question.  
  
"Yeah," Harry says with an equally amused smile. "He quickly re-introduced himself to me so I would stop calling him sir," he answers softly not wanting to wake the woman in his arms. "How are you really Ron," he finally asks looking his brother in the eyes.  
  
Ron smiles wider, "you remember me," he asks hopefully.  
  
"I remember some things, however some are still cloudy," Harry admits. "Though I do remember how much you just loved it's a small world," he tells them truthfully.  
  
"So you remember me, but not of all we did and went through," Ron asks but his voice has lost its hopelessness it held a few moments before.  
  
"About covers it," Harry agrees. "I must admit however," he tells them. "It seems my memory has to be triggered with the presence of the person or persons," he explains.  
  
"What do you mean dear," Molly asks concerned.  
  
"Last night for example," Harry starts, "I remembered being surrounded by a group of red heads, but I couldn't tell you their names, but I knew they were important to me. Now however I can name some of them," he explains.  
  
"Me and mum," Ron asks.  
  
"You and Molly," Harry agrees. "I can also remember Arthur and Ginny," he pauses for a moment, "well let's just say I just remembered them," he confesses.  
  
"So it's slowly returning to you," Ron asks as he carefully sits on the edge of the bed containing his two best friends.  
  
"It seems people are and some of the things we have been through, but there are a lot of gaps, a lot of holes," Harry agrees.  
  
"What about Hermione," Ron asks him hoping Harry has fixed their relationship and that he is going to have another Sister-In-Law.  
  
Harry smiles widely at that as he looks down at the head of brown hair on his chest, "we," he pauses as he looks up at Ron. "I let her in," he finally answers looking his brother in the eyes.  
  
Ron all but grins evilly at this confession, "so when is the wedding," he asks innocently.  
  
"Ronald Lamar Weasley," Molly states though the smile can be heard in her voice, "would you leave them alone for the moment, Harry has just woken up after being missing for a month," she tells her son.  
  
"I know mum," Ron says to her, "but if we don't get him to do this now he will find a reason to back out of this, he will find a reason to hide his heart. You know it and I know it," he says looking at her.  
  
"I know dear, but Hermione isn't even awake," Molly tells Ron.  
  
"Yes she is," Harry says with a smile. "She has been for a bit now, she just didn't want anyone to know, but I felt the difference in her breathing pattern," he says with a smirk as her brown eyes look up to meet his green ones. She smiles in return to his look, "good morning love," Harry greets her.  
  
"Morning," Hermione says as she stretches cat like and then reaches up and kisses Harry on the cheek. Turning to see the smiling faces of those with them she blushes having forgotten they were there. "Morning," she says to them hoping to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Morning, sister-in-law," Ron smirks with a smile. As he says this Hermione's eyes widen comically.  
  
"Ron what did I just tell you," Molly asks.  
  
"She's awake now," Ron protests.  
  
"Ronald Lamar Weasley," Molly starts but is interrupted by another voice.  
  
"It's okay," Harry says stopping her before she can really get started. "He's right," he says looking quickly over at the shocked Mrs. Weasley and then back to the concerned brown eyes looking back at him. "I would chicken out if I don't do it now," he whispers softly and then quickly closes his eyes as he fights against the fear rising in his heart that he will forever lose her and never be good enough for her. He opens his eyes, "marry me," he whispers softly. "Marry me please," he re-asks.  
  
As he says this Ron's mouth drops open in shock, he had feared they never would get this far and now they have he doesn't know what to say. As the shock wears off his mouth closes slowly and a smile replaces the drop jaw. Molly on the other hand has dropped her knitting and is looking intently between all three of her children, her mind automatically starting to work on the details of the coming wedding and the names of the people to invite and possible places to have the wedding.  
  
However their shock pales in comparison to the shock of the lady who is lying halfway on Harry and halfway off. Her eyes are wide and tears are seen brimming in the sides of her eyes. "Seriously," she asks in a soft whisper. "Are you serious," she repeats unbelievingly.  
  
"I am," Harry says truthfully and Hermione can see the fear of her rejection starting to rise in his emerald green eyes. "Marry me," he repeats softly trying to keep the fear from entering his voice.  
  
"YES!" Hermione almost shouts out as she takes him into her arms again, which he gladly reciprocates. "Yes," she says again as she buries her head into his chest and starts to cry once again, only this time she cries tears of happiness. After a few moments she raises her head and looks tearfully at the man of her dreams. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back she whispers to him softly, "yes, yes, yes, yes," over and over as she rains his face with kisses.  
  
"YES!" Ron shouts as he stands up and oddly enough starts to dance a victory dance. Within a moment the four of them are laughing at the happiness they all feel and the hilarity of Ron's absurd dance. All of a sudden Ron stops dancing and grins evilly at the pair in the bed.  
  
"What are you planning Ron," Harry asks.  
  
"I'll be back," Ron drawls out still grinning. He turns and runs out of the room, leaving behind three confused people until they hear. "HEY EVERYONE, HARRY'S AWAKE. HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE GETTING MARRIED, OUR FAMILY IS NOW COMPLETE!"  
  
As they hear this Hermione buries her head in Harry's chest to hide her embarrassment. She feels Harry's silent laughter and she too joins him as she starts to shake her head in disbelief. "I am so going to kill him," she says looking up at Harry.  
  
"Good," he says in answer, "I don't think I can at the moment," he says shaking his head at the antics of one Ronald Lamar Weasley. It is then they realize their brother has yet to finish with his taunting.  
  
"WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN, LOTS OF WORK TO DO," Ron can be heard shouting as the sounding of footsteps can be heard running to where Ron is shouting at the base of the stairs. "COME ON, LOADS OF WORK TO DO YOU LAZY GITS," he calls out.  
  
"Just who is he calling lazy," Harry asks the humor evident in his voice.  
  
"Not you," Hermione assures him with a smile. "Just wait until my parents get a hold of him," she laughs out.  
  
"Alexandra and David are here," Harry asks confused.  
  
Hermione smiles, "you remember them," she asks hopefully.  
  
"David helped to design this place," Harry answers as he looks around the room to indicate what he means.  
  
"Yet you made the furniture," Molly adds on as Harry looks over at her in shock.  
  
"I have no more secrets it seems," he says with a soft yet painful looking shrug.  
  
"A month is along time for secrets to be told dear," Molly tells him and he nods in agreement.  
  
"Then I gather you know about the Prophecy," he asks hopefully.  
  
Hermione knows he hopes they haven't, she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek and gently turns his face towards her. "We do," she says looking into his eyes, "I do," she repeats to him and he closes his eyes to fight back his sadness. "I'm sorry," she says to him and his eyes snap open to look at her.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about," he assures her.  
  
"Yes I do," she answers as she raises herself on her elbow and looks down at him. "I pushed you away just when you were about to answer not only my prayers but my dreams, I pushed you away and lost the most important person to me for a year and you are not going anywhere without me again, you are not leaving my sights mister, you got me," she asks, she promises, she vows. Reaching his head up, he seals her words with a kiss. Right then, they hear a gasp at the door and they break apart to look at the new comers. Hermione smiles as she sees who it is, "mum, dad," she says smiling wider, "I would like you to meet your future son-in-law, my fiancé" she tells them confirming what they heard shouted earlier.  
  
Alexandra and David step into the room with mirroring smiles on their faces, Alexandra has tears rolling down her face in happiness. David however smirks at the man laying under his daughter, "about damn time," he says causing everyone within hearing distance to burst into laughter. "So Mr. Harry Granger," he teases, "how are you feeling," he asks more seriously.  
  
Harry pauses as he thinks about this, "well Mr. Potter," he says causing more snickering to be heard at their teasing. "Physically I feel as though I have been thru more than I can or care to remember, I feel pain in places I didn't know I had," he tells them honestly and he can feel Hermione start to move off of him so as to not harm him further. He looks at her, "don't move please," he asks her almost pleadingly. She pauses and looks at him questioningly. "You don't hurt me, you could never hurt me, I like the feel of you near me," he clarifies her question and she slowly and gently returns to how she was a moment before. Harry smiles his thanks and looks back over at the concerned group of family who has all somehow managed to cram themselves into the room.  
  
"Mentally," he continues to answer, "I seem to have a bit of a problem with, I remember everyone here, but I may not remember everything or how we met," he pauses. "If that makes sense to any of you, then maybe you can explain it more to me. Though until you stepped into this room I didn't remember you," he explains. "Albus told me to be patient so I am asking you to be patient with me," he says with a small smile. "Now," he says smiling wider, "my soul however has never felt more complete," he says causing them to laugh. "I have the woman of my dreams lying on the same bed with me and to top it off," he says and the awe can be heard in his voice, "she has agreed to make me the happiest man alive by being my wife," he finishes his answer as Hermione can't help but give him another kiss which he gladly returns.  
  
"Sounds like everything is as it should be," a wizened voice says through the crowd. Everyone turns to look at the source of the voice as he steps through them to reach the bed, "good morning you two," he says once he gets closer to them.  
  
"Morning sir," they both respond as one. The twinkle in his eyes causes Harry to answer once again, "morning Albus," he restates.  
  
"How do you feel Harry," Albus asks knowing Harry will understand what he truly means.  
  
Harry looks at Albus for a moment as he thinks about his answer and finally a smile crosses his lips as he tightens his arm around Hermione, "like I finally belong," he answers knowingly. As he says this everyone in the room smiles proudly and lovingly at their brother, son, grandson, friend, and soon to be husband and lover.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
